C'est l'amour qui nous unira
by FrenchKiwi1994
Summary: Suite de ma première histoire "Les feux de la rampe"; Naomi et Emily filent le parfait amour et rien ne semble pouvoir les séparer. Que leur réserve l'avenir ? NAOMILY essentiellement, mais tous les personnages de la génération 2 (voire même quelques uns de la 1ère) sont inclus ;)
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ

**A/N: comme prévu, voici la deuxième partie ! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKINS.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****Emily.**- Nouveau départ.

Je me tenais assise au premier rang; il avait les yeux rivés sur moi et c'est tout juste si j'osais le regarder, tout juste si j'osais vérifier s'il me regardait encore.

C'était ma première convocation au tribunal. La première fois que je plaidais comme victime; victime de séquestration, et autres termes juridiques que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir compris.

Mon avocat était l'un des meilleurs du pays. C'est JJ qui l'avait trouvé et Naomi avait insisté pour me le payer. J'avais d'abord refusé, mais elle m'a convaincue en disant que cette défense était aussi en sa faveur.

Elle se tenait d'ailleurs à mes côtés et avait sa main posée sur ma cuisse; ce geste me rassurait terriblement. J'avais appréhendé toute la semaine cette réunion au tribunal. Toute la semaine, j'avais des cauchemars concernant Josh et Carl; mais Naomi était là. Et sa présence était vraiment rassurante.

Je fus appelée à la barre et le juge me posa différentes questions concernant mon enlèvement et ma semaine de séquestration. J'avais du mal à en parler, mais j'avais répété mon discours toute la semaine.

Quand le juge n'eut plus rien à ajouter, il appela ma soeur et Naomi pour qu'elles expliquent au juge comment elles en sont venues à déclarer ma disparition. Naomi dû aussi raconter son passé douloureux avec Josh et elle eut beaucoup de mal à défendre le fait qu'elle n'était pas allée porter plainte quand elle a reçu le deuxième message, le soir où elle est venue en pleures chez moi.

L'inspecteur Johnson expliqua ensuite sa version des faits en montrant des photos des lieux, ainsi que toutes les preuves montrant que l'enlèvement avait été prémédité. D'abord la multitude de photos prises à notre insu, ensuite leur historique internet, et enfin les achats qu'ils avaient effectué (chloroforme). Il y avait aussi une vidéo enregistrée par les caméras de surveillance lors du tournage. Elle montrait clairement Carl dérober le portable de Naomi dans son sac.

Notre avocat nous avait affirmé que nous gagnerions facilement le procès. Mais son but n'était pas là; il voulait simplement faire en sorte que Carl et Josh prennent la peine la plus lourde. But qui plut beaucoup à Naomi. Et moi aussi, évidemment.

* * *

On sortit du tribunal, lessivées. C'était dur de devoir revivre ça. Depuis que Naomi et moi nous affichions en public, c'était difficile de penser à des choses tristes. En fait, la vie était même devenue plutôt géniale. J'avais même été invitée à deux interviews avec elle. Les journalistes et les fans trouvaient ça cool que Naomi sorte avec moi; ils aimaient bien Cook, mais trouvaient que notre couple était bien plus "glamour".

Bien sûr, notre intimité était souvent mal préservée et on faisait souvent la une des magazines avec des titres chocs comme "Campbell, c'est chaud !", "Un mariage dans l'air ?", "Après James Cook, Emily Fitch !", "Les rumeurs disaient vrai !" et j'en passe… Mais l'important était que la presse et les fans réagissaient bien face à cette nouvelle. Dans ta face, Doug !

Ça faisait cinq mois que je sortais avec Naomi Campbell. Et croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Je ne dormais presque plus à l'appartement. Surtout depuis que ma soeur couchait/sortait avec Cook. J'avais eu le malheur de rester une nuit à l'appartement avec Naomi, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que reproduire l'expérience serait intolérable. Entendre ma soeur coucher toute la nuit avec Cook était un supplice. D'abord parce qu'il s'agissait de ma soeur et Cook; ensuite parce que Cook était extrêmement bruyant et hurlait "Prends-moi par les couilles !" une centaine de fois.

En résumé, la plupart de mes affaires étaient à présent chez Naomi et on planifiait un voyage à Chypre dans les prochains temps. Il fallait qu'on arrive à coordonner ses vacances et les miennes, et ce n'était pas facile. Mandy était devenue une véritable pétasse depuis qu'elle savait que je sortais avec Naomi Campbell; de ce fait, elle ne m'accorda que deux semaines de vacances entre Juillet et Août. Naomi, quant à elle, allait commencer à jouer dans un nouveau film début septembre et devait assister à des meetings "pré-tournage", car le film nécessitait beaucoup d'effets spéciaux et les acteurs devaient être informer des conditions de tournage.

On décida donc de partir pendant mes deux semaines de vacances avec Freddie et Effy (qui formaient le couple de fiancés le plus adorable que j'ai vu), JJ et Lara (et Ellie, cela va de soi), Katie et Cook (fait que notre chambre ne soit pas à côté de la leur) ainsi que Thomas et Pandora (étrangement, le couple se portait comme un charme et je n'avais jamais vu Panda plus heureuse).

Naomi avait réussi à brouiller les pistes en achetant volontairement des magazines sur Venise et Rome, pour faire croire aux paparazzis qu'on irait faire un petit voyage romantique en Italie. Ouais, c'est ça; vous avez vu écrit "cliché" sur nos têtes, ou quoi ?

* * *

Je savais que prendre l'avion ne plaisait pas à Naomi; elle me l'avait dit le soir où elle était partie à Los Angeles pour son entretien avec les producteurs d'Hollywood.

Assises confortablement en première classe, j'essayais de rassurer ma petite amie en caressant sa jambe, mais aucun de mes gestes ne semblaient la déstresser. Elle lisait nerveusement les règles de sécurité en cas de problème et jouait avec sa mèche de cheveux. L'avion commençait à rouler sur la piste de décollage et sa main se crispa autour de la mienne.

"Bébé, essaye de te calmer." murmurai-je avant d'embrasser sa joue.

"J'y arrive pas, Em… Ça me fout la trouille, j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, et si-"

Je coupai sa phrase en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Ses muscles se relâchèrent automatiquement et j'en profitai pour essayer d'insérer ma langue dans sa bouche. Sa mâchoire mit du temps avant de s'ouvrir pour que ma langue puisse y trouver une entrée, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, une horde de papillons volaient à travers moi, projetant une multitude de sensations indescriptibles dans tout mon corps. Sa main droite quitta la mienne pour se faufiler derrière ma nuque, la caressant doucement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand on eut toutes les deux besoin de reprendre notre souffle, nos lèvres se séparèrent.

"Oh." dit une Naomi bouche-bée. "En quel honneur ?"

"Regarde par le hublot."

"Jamais de la vie."

"On a décollé." dis-je en riant.

* * *

À peine avait-on mis le pied à Chypre, toute la bande semblait revivre. Ces vacances étaient bien méritées. Il y avait un soleil radieux dans le ciel et au moins une vingtaine de degrés de plus qu'en Angleterre. J'étais en jean et en débardeur, et je transpirais déjà énormément.

On avait décidé de louer une voiture pour se rendre jusqu'à la maison qu'avait loué Effy pour ces deux semaines. Apparemment, elle se situait sur la plage et il n'y avait aucune habitation autour dans un périmètre de cent mètres, ce qui préservait notre intimité. On voulait d'abord allé dans un hôtel, mais on s'est très vite rendu compte que ces vacances se transformeraient vide en interviews quotidiennes si on se retrouvait entourés de monde. La location de la maison était donc ce qu'il y avait de plus judicieux.

Elle était immense et très spacieuse. Il y avait cinq chambres, trois salles de bain, une cuisine, une salle à manger, une salle de séjour, une terrasse et un jardin gigantesque à l'arrière. Tout le monde se précipitait à l'étage pour trouver la chambre qui leur conviendrait. Tout le monde, à l'exception de Lara, qui était resté au rez-de-chaussé pour donner le sein à Ellie.

Cook et Katie avaient été les plus rapides et avaient eu la plus grande chambre. Naomi s'était d'abord précipité dans la chambre juste à côté (victorieuse), mais je l'avais très vite extirpée de là, car il était absolument hors de question que je les entende baiser un soir de plus.

On était donc la chambre la plus éloignée. Ce n'était certes pas la plus grande, et devait être deux fois plus petite que la chambre de Naomi, mais après tout, il n'y avait que le confort du lit qui importait…

Naomi s'installa sur la balcon en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Je la rejoins et enroulai mes bras autour de son estomac et la serrai fort contre moi. Je dégageai les mèches de son cou et y déposai de longs baisers sensuels. Elle finit par se retourner et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'embrassai encore dans le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle place ses mains sur mes joues pour m'obliger à rencontrer ses lèvres. Je poussai ses hanches contre la rambarde et massai généreusement son fessier. Elle grogna (oui oui, grogna) dans ma bouche et je sentis ses lèvres former un sourire dans le baiser. Elle tira mon débardeur vers elle puis essaya de le lever. J'opérai une légère résistance car je ne voulais pas me retrouver torse-nu sur le balcon. "Légère" parce que le simple fait de sentir les doigts de Naomi contre ma peau m'empêchait de penser clairement et lorsqu'elle insista une seconde fois, je me laissai faire et l'aidai même à le retirer. Je commençai à déboutonner son pantalon, puis glissai ma main à l'intérieur, entre son jean et ses sous-vêtements. Je sentais à l'intérieur du tissu qu'elle était déjà complètement trempée et je caressai doucement sa zone sensible en lui souriant.

"Déjà mouillée ?" demandai-je.

"Tu n'as pas idée." dit-elle avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

J'entendis un rire, mais ce n'était pas celui de la blonde. Je stoppai le baiser et regardai à ma gauche. Effy se tenait sur le balcon d'à côté, en train de fumer une cigarette.

"Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi." dit-elle en riant.

Je retirai ma main du jean de ma petite amie, atrocement gênée que quelqu'un nous ait surprises. Effy nous regarda une dernière fois puis écrasa sa cigarette sur le rebord de la rambarde avant de balancer le mégot du haut du balcon. Elle nous fit un clin d'oeil puis entra à l'intérieur.

"Je vais prendre une douche." dis-je à en embrassant la joue de Naomi.

"Et me laisser comme ça ?"

"Oui." répondis-je. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire l'amour sous les yeux de mes amis."

Je défis mon étreinte et fis volte-face pour retourner à l'intérieur.

"Va pour aujourd'hui. Mais je veux qu'on fasse l'amour sur ce balcon." dit-elle dans mon dos.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Campbell.

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sont les bienvenus :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sea, sex and sun

**Chapitre 2 : ****Naomi.** - Sea, sex and sun.

C'était à la plage qu'on devait se retrouver pour passer notre première journée à Chypre. On était allés faire des courses la veille pour pouvoir alimenter le frigo et déjà la moitié avait été engloutie par les mecs ce matin. Par Cook, plus précisément. Lara et Katie avaient donc fait un panier de fruits pour emmener sur la plage; la proximité de ces deux-là m'attendrissait. Leurs personnalités étaient si différentes qu'il était dur de croire qu'elles pourraient être si proches.

On avait juste à sortir et marcher quelques mètres avant de se retrouver au bord de la mer. La vue était imprenable et il faisait beau et chaud. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de me retrouver en short et en tong. À peine étions-nous sortis, Cook et Thomas commençaient déjà à piocher dans le panier et se servir en fruits. Je voulus protester, mais je vis ensuite Emily prendre une banane et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ne s'arrêtait-elle jamais de manger ?

Pendant que les garçons s'essayaient aux joies de la mer, les filles avaient décidé que quelques heures de détente à bronzer étaient les bienvenues. Katie connaissait les astuces parfaites pour avoir un bronzage parfait et avait insisté sur le fait qu'avec ma peau blanche livide, il valait mieux que j'augmente la dose de crème solaire et non pas de monoil.

Puisque j'étais allongée sur le ventre, Emily en profita pour étaler la crème sur mon dos, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas que mon dos devienne rouge écrevisse, mais je savais très bien que c'était aussi pour pouvoir me faire des massages sensuels sur tout le corps.

Ses mains traçaient des lignes droites de chaque côté de ma colonne vertébrale en montant et descendant à allure modérée. Elle était assise à califourchon sur mon fessier et aventurait souvent ses mains à l'intérieur de mon deux-pièces. Elle m'excitait complètement et je ne savais pas comment je tenais sur le ventre sans me retourner et lui faire l'amour, là tout de suite.

Elle appliqua une autre dose de crème sur mon omoplate en la massant, puis étala le reste de la crème à un endroit que je savais inutile : mes côtes. Elle traçait chaque os de mon thorax, puis je sentis ses mains se faufiler en-dessous de mon corps, sur mon ventre. Elle remonta légèrement jusqu'à ce que ses mains s'arrêtèrent au niveau de mes seins, qu'elle massa généreusement. Je ne pus empêcher un petit gémissement à son contact. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur moi en continuant son massage et nous étions comme empilées l'une sur l'autre. Mon Dieu, cette sensation était divine.

Elle déposait de longs baisers sur mon dos et dans ma nuque en gardant ses mains fermement collées à mes seins et je sentis la chaleur de mon corps augmenter; et une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas dû au soleil de Chypre.

"Ooooh !" s'exclama Katie quand je laissai échapper un autre gémissement. "Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais de baiser ?!"

"Mais, on n'est pas en train de-" commença Emily.

"Oh Em, je t'en prie, Campbell gémit presque aussi fort qu'hier soir !"

Ah, Katie Fitch nous avait donc entendues. Ce qui voulait dire que tous les autres l'avaient entendu aussi ?

"Et Naomi, si tu veux savoir, Freddie et moi vous avons aussi entendues." déclara Effy en appliquant de la crème sur ses avant-bras.

Un jour, je résoudrai le mystère de savoir si cette fille est capable de lire dans les pensées.

On inversa ensuite les rôles et ce fut à mon tour de masser le dos de ma petite amie. Comme elle, je défis l'armature de son maillot de bain pour pouvoir caresser plus amplement sa peau. Alors que j'allais tracer les lignes parfaites de son corps, des mains trempées agrippèrent mes épaules et mes genoux et me séparèrent d'Emily. Je hurlai à cause de l'effet de surprise et vis Cook me tenir les jambes avec force; Thomas me tenait les bras. Je hurlai plus fort encore pour qu'ils me posent à terre, mais rien à faire. J'appelai Emily pour qu'elle vienne m'aider, mais elle se tordait de rire sur sa serviette.

Thomas et Cook me balancèrent dans l'eau avec force et la mer était plutôt froide. Non, en fait elle était glacée. Je me retournai pour faire un doigt à Cook lorsque je l'entendis rire à plein poumon; et l'assaut continua. JJ me prit par les hanches et me fit perdre l'équilibre; je me retrouvai une fois encore la tête sous l'eau. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Freddie; je crus d'abord qu'il allait me couler à son tour, puis je le vis prendre JJ par les épaules et le couler à plusieurs reprises.

Je m'avançai pour aider et Freddie et me venger de JJ, mais quelqu'un me retint par les avant-bras. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Cook, je me retournai avec vivacité et vis Emily qui me fixait, l'air malin. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et je voulus instantanément l'embrasser de toutes mes forces, mais elle me bloqua et me fit perdre l'équilibre comme JJ précédemment. En remontant à la surface, je la pris par le bassin et elle hurlait pour que je la pose par-terre. Je l'immergeai entièrement dans l'eau et la fis ressortir rapidement. Elle riait aux éclats et se frottait les yeux pour enlever l'eau de mer.

Elle agrippa ensuite ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mon bassin. Je la retins en posant fermement mes mains sous son fessier et elle commença à embrasser mon cou passionnément. Je décidai donc de faufiler mes mains à l'intérieur de son maillot de bain en caressant sa peau avec attention.

"Hmmm Naoms…" dit-elle dans mon cou.

Je regardai autour de moi (cette fois), pour m'assurer qu'on ne risquait pas d'être dérangées une deuxième fois. Ils étaient tous sur la plage; JJ et Lara s'occupaient du bébé, Pandora et Thomas mangeaient une pastèque, et les deux autres couples s'embrassaient passionnément.

Mon attention se focalisa à nouveau sur Emily et je n'hésitai pas un instant de plus pour changer ma main de place et l'insérer à l'avant de l'intérieur de son maillot de bain. Elle gémit bruyamment et resserra son étreinte autour de mon cou, collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre de manière plus brutale. Je la pénétrai rapidement mais délicatement et ses hanches faisaient un va-et-viens contre mon bassin. J'accélérai la cadence quand elle me le demanda et ses ongles s'implantèrent dans la peau de ma nuque.

"Oh Naoms…" gémit-elle.

Je l'embrassai passionnément tout en maintenant l'allure pour ne pas qu'ils l'entendent (même s'ils avaient déjà probablement remarqué). Ses mains, précédemment placées dans mon cou, vinrent caresser mes seins et je gémis en même temps qu'elle, car elle était déjà tellement excitée qu'elle arrivait à faire monter mon excitation par la même occasion.

"Oh putain, je vais… Oh bébé, je-"

Je la tus en l'embrassant encore et elle hurla dans ma bouche en agrippant ses doigts fortement contre ma peau. Sa tête bascula en arrière et j'embrassai son cou avec passion. Elle jura encore quelques "putain" puis revins à la normale.

J'embrassai son front et on resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes avant de décider de finalement retourner sur la plage, main dans la main.

À en voir le sourire sur le visage d'Effy et les sourcils levés sur celui de Katie, nous n'étions pas passées inaperçues. Emily détourna leur attention en leur demandant de lui donner le panier de fruits. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était affamée après l'orgasme.

* * *

Le reste de la journée avait été passé sur la plage et dans la maison. Même le soir, on avait décidé de rester ensemble sur la plage, à profiter du calme environnant. JJ jouait du banjo pendant que Lara l'accompagnait au chant. On se serait cru dix ans en arrière, quand JJ pensait qu'il arriverait à me séduire en jouant d'un instrument.

Cook nous avait préparé des cocktails et refusait catégoriquement de nous dire ce qu'il avait mis dedans. J'étais persuadée qu'il y avait de la tequila, de la vodka et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du chewing-gum.

Effy et moi étions en train de partager un joint (le premier depuis bien longtemps) et j'avais fumé pas mal de clopes tout le reste de la soirée. Je savais qu'Emily voulait que j'arrête cette mauvaise manie, mais la nicotine était le meilleur moyen de calmer les nerfs. Après les mains de ma petite amie, bien sûr.

On était donc bien défoncés ce soir-là (à part Lara et JJ qui se débrouillaient toujours pour ne jamais consommer trop d'alcool et encore moins s'aventurer à fumer). Thomas et Panda avaient disparu quelques heures plus tôt en prétextant qu'ils étaient fatigués. JJ et Lara étaient eux aussi rentrés à l'intérieur pour s'occuper de Ellie.

Incapables de marcher jusqu'à la maison (pourtant à seulement quelques pas d'ici), on décida de dormir dehors sur nos serviettes de plage. Emily était déjà endormie depuis longtemps lorsque je la rejoins pour dormir à côté d'elle. Je m'allongeai sur mon flan droit, en étalant ma jambe gauche sur ses cuisses et mon bras sur son torse. Elle bougea légèrement et je me blottis plus confortablement sur elle en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Sa main vint caresser mes cheveux et elle embrassa le haut de mon crâne.

"Je t'aime très fort." dis-je.

"Ouais. Je sais."

Et comme toutes les nuits depuis quelques mois, je m'endormis un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, le corps de ma petite amie collé au mien.

* * *

**A/N: vos avis, pleaaaase :3**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Maxxie

**A/N: Rated M, les amis :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Emily.**- Maxxie.

Ce soir, pour changer, la bande avait décidé d'aller en ville, trouver une boîte de nuit sympa, danser et boire jusqu'à ce que nos jambes succombent et rentrer en voiture.

On avait organisé un roulement pour garder Ellie pour que JJ et Lara puissent profiter de leurs vacances. On avait d'abord pensé supprimer Katie et Cook de ce roulement, mais ils s'étaient montrés en réalité des parents exemplaires, à notre grande surprise. Ce soir, c'était au tour de Panda et Thomas; et je ne doutais pas une seconde de l'aptitude de Pandora à garder des enfants.

On arriva au club vers vingt-trois heure et l'ambiance était très différente de ce qu'on avait en Angleterre. Les musiques jouées étaient essentiellement des musiques de vacances, style danses latines, et ne cherchaient pas à faire exploser nos cages thoraciques en mettant le volume au maximum. Ici, les gens se poussaient pour vous laisser passer et trouver votre chemin au milieu de la piste de danse, ils ne vous touchaient pas volontairement le cul à chaque fois qu'il y avait du mouvement sur la piste et on pouvait danser avec un mec sans qu'il ait la moindre pensée derrière la tête. Certes, le mec avec qui j'avais dansé la salsa était gay, mais tout de même !

Il s'appelait Maxxie. Il était plutôt beau gosse et avait l'air vraiment gentil. Dans un univers où Naomi Campbell n'existerait pas et dans lequel je serais un homme, j'aurais très certainement flashé sur lui. Il dansait incroyablement bien et me faisait rire. Puisqu'il était de bonne compagnie, je l'invitai à notre table, où Naomi et Freddie semblait en pleine discussion. La blonde leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire et dévisagea Maxxie lorsqu'elle vit que je lui tenais la main. Elle se leva immédiatement pour m'embrasser passionnément, en plaçant ses mains sur mes joues.

"Naoms…" dis-je en riant. "Il est gay !"

"Oh."

Je déplaçai ses mains de mon visage pour les placer sur mes hanches et présentai mon partenaire de danse à mes deux amis. Très vite, Freddie et Maxxie furent engagés dans une conversation et j'avais Naomi pour moi toute seule. Je commençai à l'embrasser dans le cou en caressant sa jambe et sa nuque intensément.

"Ooooh !" s'exclama ma soeur en arrivant à la table. "Vous ne pouvez pas garder vos mains pour vous cinq minutes ?!"

"Désolée, mais non." répondis-je en riant.

L'attention de Katie était déjà autre part; elle fixait le blondinet assis à côté de Freddie avec insistance. Quand il s'aperçut de sa présence, il lui sourit et se présenta.

On passa le reste de la soirée à parler avec lui et tout le monde semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Il faut dire qu'il était difficile d'en être autrement. Il dansa avec chacune des filles (sauf Effy, qui ne semblait pas d'humeur) jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise qu'il était lui-même venu accompagné d'une bande d'amis à Chypre et qu'il devait les rejoindre à l'hôtel. On échangea nos numéros pour qu'on puisse éventuellement le recroiser une fois pendant notre séjour. Il m'avait confié que l'une de ses amies venait tout juste de divorcer avec sa petite amie et qu'elle serait sûrement ravie de nous rencontrer.

* * *

Il m'envoya un sms dès le lendemain :

**Hey Emily ;-) Si ça vous tente toujours, pourquoi ne pas se revoir ce soir à la plage en face de la boîte? J'ai entendu dire qu'il prévoyait de l'animation. Tiens-moi au courant X M.**

Parfait. On avait donc des plans pour ce soir, finalement.

* * *

Katie et Cook avaient déjà pas mal bu avant d'arriver à la plage (en fait, non, c'était un euphémisme puisque Katie était vraiment complètement bourrée; elle avait même demandé à Effy si elle était d'accord de l'embrasser pour une expérience scientifique). Effy et Freddie étaient les derniers à marcher et étaient, comme à leur habitude, étonnamment silencieux. Pandora et Thomas, au contraire, étaient plutôt excités à l'idée de rencontrer du monde et de passer une soirée à la plage.

Je vis Maxxie nous faire de grands signes de la main pour qu'on le rejoigne. il était en train de se servir du punch et semblait, lui aussi, avoir déjà quelques verres d'avance sur nous.

Il nous salua tour à tour et nous accompagna plus loin pour nous présenter ses amis. Je voyais de loin deux filles et un homme. L'une d'entre elle me disait vaguement quelque chose… Ce ne serait pas… Non… Impossible… Ça ne pouvait pas être elle…

"Emily ?" dit la brune que je croyais connaître.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas sûre de savoir à qui j'avais affaire.

"Sidney !" dit-elle en se présentant à moi.

Oh putain.

"Tu ne te souviens plus de moi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Comment t'oublier ?

"Euh, si ! Bien sûr… Sidney…" répondis-je en secouant la tête et en forçant un sourire.

La main de Naomi commençait à serrer la mienne un peu plus fort chaque seconde.

"Vous vous connaissez ?" demanda Maxxie.

"Euh, oui… On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais." dis-je.

Sidney affichait à présent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Après quelques secondes, Maxxie fit les présentations et je remarquai que Sidney avait encore les yeux rivés sur moi. Elle ne me regardait cependant pas avec insistance; elle semblait seulement intriguée et (bizarrement) heureuse de me voir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je remarquai que Naomi était beaucoup plus distante. Elle restait en retrait avec Effy et Katie et je voyais qu'elle était énervée, car ses sourcils étaient froncés. Les deux filles semblaient essayer de la calmer, mais elle faisait des grands signes et parlait sûrement fort.

"Ça fait plaisir de te revoir." dit Sidney en me surprenant par derrière.

Je la regardai, surprise, et pris le verre qu'elle me tendait.

"Merci." dis-je.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je sors avec la magnifique blonde là-bas." dis-je en pointant Naomi du doigt.

"Oui, j'avais cru comprendre… Elle a bien de la chance en tout cas…"

Combien de verres avait-elle bu ?

"Et toi, tu deviens quoi ?" demandai-je, faussement intéressée.

"Je suis en plein divorce."

Oh putain, c'est pas vrai. L'amie lesbienne qui divorce, c'était elle. J'aurais juré que c'était l'autre fille ! (Callie ou Cassie…) Non mais où va le monde, là ?!

"Je suis désolée." dis-je.

Mais je ne l'étais pas.

"Oh, c'est pas grave ! Elle était trop possessive de toute façon."

"_Elle_ ?" demandai-je comme si je ne savais rien.

"Hé oui, Fitch. À croire que tu m'as lesbianisée."

Et elle se croyait drôle en plus. Je vis Naomi encore plus énervée qu'avant, regardant dans ma direction. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Euh, Sidney, tu m'excuses un moment ? Je reviens."

"Bien sûr !"

Je marchai rapidement vers ma petite amie et envoyai un regard inquiet à ma soeur, qui haussa les épaules. Elles nous laissèrent seules et j'attendais Naomi pour parler la première. Lorsque je vis qu'elle fuyait mon regard et crispait sa mâchoire, je décidai de capter son attention en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

"Hey." dis-je.

Elle soupira et garda ses yeux rivés au sol.

"Naoms, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

"J'ai envie de frapper Sidney avec un marteau."

L'image qui défilait dans ma tête me faisait rire, mais je restais impassible.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Oh Em, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point elle te collait !" s'exclama-t-elle en me regardant enfin dans les yeux.

"Si, j'ai remarqué."

"Et tu la laisses ?"

"Naoms, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de cette fille."

"Tu sais qu'elle est lesbienne, maintenant ?" dit-elle sèchement.

Direct.

"Oui." répondis-je.

"Et qu'elle est en instance de divorce ?"

"Oui."

"Et ça ne t'alarme pas qu'elle te suive comme si elle avait envie de te bouffer ?"

Encore une fois, j'avais envie de rire; même jalouse, elle était adorable.

"Non, ça ne m'alarme pas. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de penser ce qu'elle veut. Elle a beau avoir envie qu'on se remette ensemble, ça ne compte pas pour moi. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse, et elle s'appelle Naomi Campbell; et je ne parle pas du mannequin black." dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et essayait de cacher un sourire. Je me rapprochai plus d'elle et posai mes mains sur ses hanches. J'embrassai ensuite son cou et lui murmurai :

"Et maintenant, si tu me le permets, je prévois de t'embrasser passionnément devant elle pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point _je t'aime_."

"Hm, c'est une bonne idée."

Je ne me fis pas prier. Plaçant mes mes mains sur ses joues, je l'embrassai avec toute la force et toute la passion que mon corps pouvait transmettre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on se sépara pour respirer et quand je vis ses yeux atteindre leur couleur la plus foncée, j'en conclus qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer.

On salua Maxxie et ses amis, ainsi que Sidney (et je vis le sourire victorieux de Naomi lorsque je sous-entendis qu'on s'enverrait en l'air toute la nuit). Ma soeur, plus saoule que jamais, proposa même à Naomi un "truc à trois", puis refusa elle-même sa proposition, rappelant que l'inceste était illégal.

On arriva dans notre chambre à vitesse grand V et il me manquait déjà ma jupe et mes chaussures quand on ferma la porte. Très vite, j'essayai de propulser la blonde sur le lit, mais elle protesta et pointa la direction du balcon. Tes désirs sont des ordres, Campbell.

Elle me plaqua contre la rambarde et dévorai mon cou (je suis sûre qu'il y aura des marques demain). Elle retira ensuite un-à-un tous mes vêtements et je me retrouvai nue en quelques instants. Elle marqua ensuite un temps de pause et se détacha de moi, me faisant signe de ne pas bouger. J'étais intriguée, mais fis comme elle demanda.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux foulards; un blanc et un bleu. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de savoir ce que ma petite amie avait en tête. Elle leva un sourcil et me fit signe de m'assoir; et j'obéis (oh mon Dieu, ce que j'aime quand elle joue la dominatrice).

Elle prit le foulard bleu et l'attacha autour de mon poignet gauche; elle prit ensuite le blanc et le fixa autour du droit. Elle ramena ensuite les deux foulard ensemble, m'allongea sur le dos et les accrocha à la rambarde. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'étais solidement attachée et avais du mal à me débattre. Naomi commençait un strip-tease improvisé en retirant délicatement sa robe et j'étais complètement trempée. Je grognai en la voyant se dénuder de plus en plus alors que j'étais incapable de la toucher.

À présent complètement nue, elle s'approcha de moi et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de mon corps. Je relevai mes hanches pour pouvoir sentir le contact de la peau sur la mienne, mais elle appuya sur mon bassin pour que mon corps touche à nouveau le sol. Elle s'assit ensuite à califourchon sur moi et je sentis son sexe complètement trempé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore tenir avant d'arracher ces foulards.

Elle massa ensuite ma poitrine en tenant le bout de mes seins entre ses doigts, et en frottant son sexe plus fortement contre moi. Ma respiration était incontrôlable et mon coeur commençait à s'emballer. Je vis qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à me voir perdre contrôle devant elle et commença enfin à embrasser ma peau. D'abord ma joue, puis ma mâchoire et mon cou; ses baisers devinrent alors plus sensuels et elle commença même à lécher ma peau (oh mon Dieu !). Animal Naomi était de retour.

Elle stoppa ses baisers et se redressa; alors que je pensais que ses doigts allaient enfin se glisser là où j'en avais le plus besoin, elle les plongea dans son propre sexe et gémit bruyamment. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

"Tu m'excites tellement, Emily…" dit-elle, la voix cassée.

Alors qu'elle atteignait seule petit-à-petit son orgasme, je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose; je voulais qu'elle me touche, car elle me rendait complètement folle à la voir se toucher devant moi.

"Naomi, s'il-te-plaît…" dis-je quand elle commençait à se calmer.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux." murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille.

"Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour sur ce balcon, maintenant !" m'exclamai-je.

Naomi releva à nouveau un sourcil et ne bougea pas.

"S'il-te-plaît…" ajoutai-je.

"C'est mieux." dit-elle.

Ses mains déjà trempées caressèrent l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je hurlais de plaisir rien que par ce simple contact. Sans prévenir, ses doigts plongèrent en moi et je gémissais sans retenue. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en accélérant le rythme et fermait les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir qu'elle me procurait.

"Comme ça, bébé ?"

"Oh putain, oui !" hurlai-je à bout de souffle.

Le rythme accéléra encore et mon entre-jambe était en feu. Je ne survivrai probablement pas à ce qui allait suivre si elle continuait comme ça. Ses hanches claquaient contre les miennes; et j'essayai encore de me défaire de mes "chaînes" car je voulais la serrer contre moi et lui procurer du plaisir à mon tour.

Je hurlai lors de l'orgasme et c'est à ce moment qu'elle décida de me libérer. Incontrôlable, mes ongles griffèrent son dos et je hurlai de plus belle. Quand sa main se retira, je la pris par le poignet et l'obligeai à continuer. Je posai ensuite mes mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassai de toutes mes forces. Je massai ensuite sa poitrine que j'avais rêvé de toucher pendant tout ce temps et ses doigts entraient et sortaient de moi de plus en plus vite.

"Oh Naoms… Je vais… Oh putain bébé !" hurlai-je en m'agrippant plus fortement à elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma respiration retrouvait son rythme normal et j'arrivais enfin à penser correctement. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou et s'allongea sur son flan droit, s'appuyant sur son coude pour me fixer. Je posai ma main sur son corps et elle expira bruyamment. Je m'emparai ensuite des foulards et agrippai ses mains, mimant ses actions de tout à l'heure.

"Ems, qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Chhh…" dis-je en plaçant mon index sur ses lèvres. "Ton tour."

* * *

**A/N: histoire de mettre les choses au clair... Sidney n'est pas une version féminine de Sidney Jenkins de la génération 1 de Skins (ce n'était pas fait exprès qu'elle porte le même prénom que lui :3) À vrai dire, dans mon imagination, elle ressemblait un peu à Sophia Bush... (quitte à faire dans le cliché...) Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sidney

**Chapitre 4 : ****Naomi.**- Sidney.

Je crois que la nuit d'hier soir avait été l'une des nuits les plus torrides passées avec Emily. Non pas que j'avais un classement défini dans la tête… Je pouvais dire qu'il en était de même pour Emily, car elle avait englouti la moitié du frigo au petit déjeuner.

Pour ma part, je me contentai de manger une simple pomme en caressant le dos de ma petite amie, qui en était à son troisième oeuf brouillé. Effy me regardait avec insistance, un sourire au bout des lèvres, tandis que Katie essayait de camoufler un rire.

"Alors Naoms…" commença la brune. "Vous avez passé une bonne fin de soirée ?"

Katie s'esclaffa et failli s'étouffer avec sa tranche de pain.

"Euuuh, oui…" répondis-je à mi-voix, gênée par la réaction de la jumelle.

"Emily a finalement réussi à te détacher ou tu es restée accrochée sur le balcon toute la nuit ?" demanda Katie en riant à pleine gorge, une fois encore.

Oh chouette. Ils avaient entendu. Katie s'approcha d'Effy et positionna les bras de la brune au-dessus de sa tête de façon sensuelle.

"_Putain Em, si tu ne me décroches pas, je vais exploser !_" imita Effy en riant.

Oh non… Je plongeai ma tête entre mes mains et grommelai. Je soupirai en entendant Katie et Effy imiter nos ébats de la veille. Emily, quant à elle, semblait peu préoccupée par leur petite scène; je l'entendis même rire et elle caressa mon dos lorsqu'elle vit que je gardais ma tête cachée entre mes doigts.

"Oh putain…" soupirai-je lorsque j'entendis Katie imiter sa soeur.

Cette journée allait être longue. Très longue…

* * *

C'était au tour d'Emily et moi de garder Ellie aujourd'hui. Cela nous permettait de récupérer progressivement nos forces par rapport à hier soir et nous allions pouvoir nous reposer ce soir. Je n'étais en plus pas d'humeur à revoir Sidney se trémousser devant ma petite amie. J'adorais Maxxie cependant; il était de bonne compagnie et était très drôle. En plus d'être plutôt beau gosse, il était un très bon danseur.

Emily essayait de bercer le bébé tant bien que mal en fredonnant une chanson dont je ne me souvenais que trop bien; c'était la mélodie du slow qu'Emily avait demandé de passer lors du bal pour la promo du film. Sa voix à la fois rauque et douce semblait bercer parfaitement l'enfant et je m'émerveillai devant la facilité qu'avait Emily avec les enfants. Déjà avec Jenny, elle m'avait prouvé qu'elle avait un don inné à les envoûter.

Une idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. À quoi ressemblerait mon futur avec Emily ? Voulait-elle se marier ? Avoir des enfants ? Je me lançais sûrement trop tôt et trop vite dans des perspectives d'avenir qui ne lui conviendrait peut-être même pas. Je savais qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement les mariages; elle était d'ailleurs toute excitée à l'idée d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de Freddie. Ce n'était cependant pas mon cas. J'étais bien plus sceptique concernant le mariage. Pas contre le mariage gay, mais le mariage en général. Mon père a foutu le camp quand il a su que ma mère était enceinte de moi; ils étaient jeunes mariés à l'époque. Je pense que le mariage est capable de détruire un couple; c'est comme si les relations entre les deux personnes changeaient foncièrement après cette union.

Ensuite concernant le bébé; je m'élançais encore une fois bien trop loin, mais après tout, je serai forcément confrontée à y repenser un jour, alors autant y penser maintenant, pas vrai ? Emily semblait plutôt pour, mais je préférais lui en parler tout de même. Je voulais fonder une famille avec elle, même si c'était une idée qui me terrifiait.

Ellie dormait à présent paisiblement dans les bras d'Emily et elle la plaça sur le lit à côté de moi; elle s'allongea ensuite à son tour sur le matelas et on regardait le bébé dormir, en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas la réveiller.

"Em ?" chuchotai-je.

"Hm ?"

"Ça peut te paraître soudain, mais… Tu veux des enfants ?"

Elle leva les sourcils et me regarda droit dans les yeux; elle semblait y réfléchir. Elle regarda ensuite de nouveau Ellie et caressa son petit corps.

"Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi…" commença-t-elle. "Mais… Le jour où je serais prête à avoir des enfants, je veux que ça soit avec toi."

Les millions de feux d'artifices explosèrent à nouveau en moi. Si ma joie devait se manifester matériellement, il y aurait sûrement une multitude de papillons qui sortiraient de mon corps, je m'élèverais dans le ciel et mon corps brillerait comme un soleil. Au lieux de ça, je sentis simplement des larmes de joie se former dans mes yeux; Emily porta instantanément sa main sur ma joue.

"Hey…" dit-elle. "Si t'en veux pas, c'est pas grave… Je peux comprendre-"

"Non, non… C'est pas ça… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu en veuilles _aussi_…"

"Oh." dit-elle en souriant. "Donc tu veux aussi des enfants ?"

"Pas là tout de suite, mais… Un jour, oui. Avec toi."

Le visage d'Emily s'éclaircit et je crois qu'elle ressentais la même chose que j'avais ressentis quelques secondes auparavant.

"Un comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, en pointant Ellie du doigt.

"Oui. _Un comme ça_."

C'était probablement ridicule, discuter d'enfants alors qu'on était ensemble seulement depuis quelques mois. Mais je savais que c'était la bonne, je n'en avais plus aucun doute. Personne d'autre au monde n'arrivait à me faire rire comme elle, à me mettre un sourire sur les lèvres simplement en croisant mon regard, à me rendre complètement hors de contrôle rien qu'en m'embrassant,… J'aimais cette fille à un point inimaginable.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, on décida de retourner à la plage du Mango (la boîte où on avait rencontré Maxxie et ses amis) et j'appréhendais quelque peu notre arrivée. Maxxie et Emily s'étaient envoyés pas mal de sms la veille pour qu'on se revoit tous aujourd'hui à la plage devant chez nous. Ce qui voulait dire que Sidney serait présente. Chouette.

Emily avait beau me répéter qu'elle ne représentait plus rien pour elle, les souvenirs restaient présents. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'elles avaient "vécu"; si je peux appeler ça un souvenir commun. Emily avait servi de cobaye sexuel à Sidney pendant quelques temps et l'a fait souffrir à un point que je ne pouvais imaginer. Je la détestais au plus haut point. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était la façon dont elle réagissait avec Emily. Elle faisait comme si elles avaient été amies de longue date. Si j'avais un marteau ou tout autre objet permettant de frapper quelqu'un, Sidney souffrirait grandement.

Emily était allongée sur moi, sa tête posée sur mon torse; elle dessinait dans le sable avec ses mains tandis que je caressais son dos en sueur. Je vis au loin arriver Maxxie, Sidney, Cassie et… J'avais oublié son nom. Effy et Katie les accueillirent; puis ils marchèrent dans notre direction. Maxxie afficha un gigantesque sourire quand il nous vit et je ne pus contenir le mien. Ça faisait du bien de traîner avec des gens qui ne m'appréciait pas parce que je passais à la télé. Du moins, en ce qui concerne trois personnes sur quatre. Je vous laisse deviner qui est la quatrième personne qui ne m'apprécie que parce que je m'appelle Naomi Campbell…

* * *

Ils étaient tous allés se baigner, et j'avais préféré rester sur la plage. D'abord parce que je n'avais pas envie de retourner dans l'eau, et ensuite parce que je détestais la présence de Sidney dans un environ de un mètre cinquante. Non, en fait, je détestais sa présence à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais particulièrement quand elle était à quelques pas de moi. Le problème était qu'elle essayait en ce moment-même de couler ma petite amie; elle avait donc constamment ses mains collées contre sa peau, et j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait essayé de lui retirer le haut de son deux pièces une fois ou deux. J'étais sûrement parano, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce genre de choses… Après tout, Sidney avait été la première personne avec qui elle a couché et la première personne dont elle est tombée amoureuse…

Comme si Emily avait entendu mes pensées, elle me fit un signe de la main depuis le rivage avec un magnifique sourire. Peu de temps après, elle fut renversée dans l'eau par Freddie et Cook; et Sidney les aidait à la plonger sans arrêt la tête sous l'eau. J'aurais pu jouer les preux chevaliers et aller aider ma petite amie qui se faisait noyer, mais encore une fois, Sidney m'exaspérait. Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait peut-être été amies (non, en fait, cette théorie me paraît presque impossible); elle faisait rire mes amis (et ma petite amie) et était plutôt attirante. Non, elle était carrément canon et je voyais très bien ce qui avait attiré Emily à la base. J'en venais même à me demander pourquoi Emily restait encore avec moi… Cette fille était vraiment belle (certes, comparée à Emily, elle ne valait pas grand chose, mais elle était pas mal) et montrait beaucoup d'intérêt pour ma petite amie. Trop d'intérêt…

Quand je vis que Sidney approchait Emily de trop près (ses mains avaient atterri deux fois "involontairement" sur sa poitrine et j'étais sûre qu'elle l'avait fait exprès), je décidai d'aller les rejoindre.

"Ah !" s'exclama Katie. "Princesse Campbell nous fait honneur de sa présence finalement !"

Je lui lançai un regard noir et marchai dans l'eau en direction de ma petite amie, qui essayait vainement de se débattre de l'emprise de Cook. Il l'immergea pour la énième fois et elle était à présent à la fois en train de hurler et en train de rire. C'était plutôt adorable à voir. Je me stoppai dans mon élan lorsque je vis Sidney s'approcher d'elle et placer ses mains sur ses hanches. Cook recula et me lança un regard inquiet.

Je nageai immédiatement vers lui et repoussai Sidney de ma petite amie, lui lançant un regard violent en fronçant les sourcils. Elle recula en roulant les yeux; et ce fut mon tour de placer mes mains là où bon me semblait sur le corps d'Emily. Elle était encore en train de s'essuyer les yeux de l'eau de mer pour pouvoir voir quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut à la fois surprise et heureuse de me voir debout devant elle.

Cook la relâcha et elle sauta dans mes bras. Ses lèvres se collèrent immédiatement sur les miennes et elle caressait mes cheveux avec sensualité. Je gémis dans le baiser lorsque sa langue entra dans ma bouche. Oh mon Dieu, si j'avais pu lui faire l'amour là tout de suite… Je savais que Sidney nous épiait, mais cela m'était égal. À vrai dire, ça me donnait même envie de rendre ce baiser encore plus chaud qu'il ne l'était.

"Laissez-moi chercher mon appareil photos, les filles !" s'exclama Cook.

Emily rit et on se sépara pour ne pas devenir le centre d'attention (même si c'était déjà trop tard).

* * *

Le soir, le groupe avait prévu d'aller au Mango; c'était un peu devenu notre habitude, car les boissons étaient gratuites et l'ambiance était électrique. Sidney devenait de plus en plus insupportable et sa présence me dérangeait au plus haut point. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rappeler à Emily différents souvenirs qu'elles avaient partagés au lycée, et même si ma petite amie semblait plutôt désintéressée, j'avais la nette impression que les charmes de Sidney ne lui étaient pas indifférents. Mais ce soir, j'étais bien décidée de montrer à Emily combien je la désirais et combien elle allait me désirer. J'avais, pour ce fait, volontairement porté l'un des t-shirts les plus sexys de ma garde-robe, qui permettait à Emily de facilement glisser ses mains à l'intérieur si elle le souhaitait, ainsi qu'une jupe courte. Très courte. Mais pas trop courte. Disons assez courte pour qu'elle puisse aussi y faufiler ses mains… Est-ce que je m'écoute penser des fois ? C'est un peu affolant.

Emily semblait grandement apprécier ma tenue, car elle ne prêtait même plus attention à Sidney, qui était pourtant en train de lui parler. Elle était trop occupée à caresser ma cuisse, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Même malgré l'éclairage qui ne nous permettait pas de discerner grand chose, je voyais qu'Emily me souriait timidement en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle me souriait toujours de la même manière lorsqu'elle avait envie de m'embrasser. Et mon Dieu, ce que j'en avais envie moi aussi ! Alors que j'allais m'avancer pour l'embrasser, Sidney la tira par le bras et s'exclama :

"J'ai envie de danser, viens !"

Pétasse.

Emily hésita, en balançant son regard entre moi et Sidney, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir. Je la regardai dans les yeux et hochai une fois la tête pour lui donner mon accord et lui fis signe que j'allais chercher à boire pendant ce temps. Elle acquiesça et se fit automatiquement tirer par Sidney vers la piste de danse.

J'attendais nos verres, les yeux rivés sur ma petite amie et son ex. C'était drôle de voir l'air désintéressé d'Emily pendant que Sidney la dévorait du regard. Enfin, non. Cette partie-là n'était pas drôle. Soudainement, la brune enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Emily, qui essayait de les retirer poliment. Mais Sidney semblait bien décidée à garder ses deux mains fermement collées derrière sa nuque.

Pétasse.

Je bus le premier verre seule, en avalant des grandes gorgées. Lorsque je vis que Sidney avançait sa tête vers Emily pour tenter de l'embrasser, je bus le deuxième verre en deux gorgées seulement, ma gorge brûlée par l'alcool. Je m'avançai dans leur direction et vis que Sidney avait à présent projeté ses lèvres contre celles d'Emily et la rage s'empara de moi. Je marchai bien plus vite vers elles puis pris violemment Sidney par le bras, la repoussant de ma petite amie. Elle afficha un regard surpris et me dévisagea. J'avais envie de lui crier dessus, mais au lieux de ça, ma main atterrît sur sa joue et j'avouai que cette sensation m'apaisa un instant. Emily me tira par le coude et je l'entendais crier. Quand je me retournai pour faire face à Sidney, je sentis un poing frapper violemment ma figure.

* * *

**A/N: review, review, review ! :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La fin du périple

**Chapitre 5 : ****Emily.**- La fin du périple.

Le videur nous avait évacuées la boîte. J'avais frappé Sidney juste après qu'elle s'en soit prise à Naomi, qui elle-même avait giflé Sidney. Il faut dire que j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais vu quelqu'un embrasser ma petite amie. Le fait est que j'avais essayé de la repousser, mais il faut dire que Sidney avait une force sous-estimée. C'était effectivement visible en regardant le visage en sang de Naomi. Merde, son visage était en sang ! Je m'approchai d'elle et caressai ses joues, puis embrassai son front.

"Chérie, je suis désolée…" dis-je en l'embrassant encore et encore.

Pas de réponse. Elle était sûrement encore sonnée. Je continuai à l'embrasser, pensant qu'elle finirait par réagir; et ce fut le cas : elle grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles et me repoussa légèrement. M'apercevant que son nez continuait de couler comme une fontaine, je cherchais quelque chose qui pourrait stopper l'hémorragie. Ne trouvant rien d'autre, j'enlevai mon t-shirt pour qu'il lui serve de compresse improvisée. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle s'empara du vêtement et le colla contre son nez.

"Faudrait que t'apprennes à contrôler ta copine, Fitch…" marmonna Sidney qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

Je relevai la tête et lui lançai un regard noir. Si j'avais pu l'étrangler, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, je ne me serais pas gênée… Je me mis debout et la repoussai par les épaules.

"Pardon ?!" m'exclamai-je. "Qui est-ce qui a essayé de m'embrasser en sachant pertinemment que je n'étais ni disponible, ni intéressée !"

"Oh je t'en prie Em, t'en avais tout autant envie que moi, pas la peine de le nier !"

"Quoi ?!" m'exclamai-je de plus bel, abasourdie par ses propos.

Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose quand Katie et Effy vinrent nous rejoindre, suivies de près par Maxxie et le reste de la bande.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, putain ?!" demanda Katie.

Puis elle me regarda en écarquillant les yeux et ajouta :

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil ?"

Je fis un signe de tête inquiet en direction de la blonde. Effy s'abaissa au niveau de Naomi pour s'assurer de son état. Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie que je m'approche d'elle pour l'instant, je restai donc en retrait. Je focalisai à nouveau mon attention sur ma soeur, qui attendait une réponse de ma part. Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand Sidney prit la parole :

"Blondie n'a pas supporté de me voir danser avec-"

"T'appelles ça _danser_ ?!" s'exclama Naomi, qui venait apparemment de reprendre ses esprits. "Parce que moi j'appelle plutôt ça fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de ma petite amie !"

Elle hurlait à présent et s'était mise debout. Je voyais qu'elle était prête à la frapper encore une fois, mais je me postai entre elles, pour éviter que ça ne dégénère une fois encore. Maxxie tira Sidney par le bras pour qu'elle le suive, mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir bouger.

"Sid', viens, on rentre maintenant." ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Elle retira violemment son bras et s'en alla dans la direction inverse en expirant bruyamment. Maxxie s'excusa rapidement auprès de nous et m'assura qu'il m'enverrait un message demain matin pour prendre des nouvelles.

Naomi se tenait contre le mur, les bras croisés. Cook tenait mon t-shirt contre son visage et caressait en même temps sa chevelure. Je lui fis signe de nous laisser, et ils entrèrent tous à nouveau dans la boîte.

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et glissai une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et mordis ses lèvres. Elle avait sûrement envie de pleurer. Et maintenant, moi aussi. Je détestais la voir dans cet état. Et le pire c'est que j'en étais en partie responsable.

"Ça va ?"

Bravo Emily, question très pertinente !

"Hm, laisse-moi réfléchir…" commença-t-elle. "Mon nez pisse le sang et ma copine vient de se faire embrasser par son ex. Oui, ça va très bien !"

Réponse prévisible…

"Naoms, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive ! J'ai essayé de la repousser, mais-"

"Em." intervint-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras. "Je ne suis pas énervée contre toi, c'est pas ta faute…"

Oh. Alors que son visage s'était adouci quelques secondes auparavant, je vis à présent ses sourcils se froncés et me dévisager.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton t-shirt ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je laissai échapper un rire et agrippai le chiffon qu'elle avait dans les mains (oui, je ne pouvais plus qualifier ça de "vêtement"). Elle le retira de son visage et le contempla avec attention, les sourcils toujours froncés.

"Oh." dit-elle simplement en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle me le tendit, gênée; mais je ne le pris pas, car il n'avait plus fière allure. Il était couvert de tâches de sang et était entièrement fripé. En voyant mon hésitation, elle l'agita de plus bel et je lui ris au visage.

"Naoms, si tu veux bien, je vais rester comme ça. Il fait chaud de toute façon."

"Comme tu voudras." dit-elle. "Mais j'aimerais bien rentrer… C'était un sacré coup, mine de rien."

J'acquiesçai et passai mon bras autour de sa taille comme pour la rassurer. Elle embrassa souvent ma joue ou mon épaule en cours de marche et je ne pus contenir mon sourire. Elle ne m'en voulait pas.

* * *

Après m'être assurée que son nez était en bon état et qu'il ne saignait plus, j'ai conduit Naomi au lit et elle s'est endormie presque immédiatement. Je m'étais couchée en enroulant mes bras autour d'elle, à la fois pour la rassurer, lui prouver que j'étais là et que je ne partirai pas, mais aussi simplement pour la sentir contre moi et respirer l'odeur de son parfum exquis.

Le lendemain, je ne me réveillai cependant pas avec une blonde dans mes bras. Elle était sûrement déjà en bas. Le soleil semblait déjà haut dans le ciel à en voir par la fenêtre et j'entendais déjà les cris de Katie et Cook sur la plage. Je sortis du lit et m'avançai sur le balcon. Freddie et JJ discutaient ensemble sur le bord de la plage, tandis que Lara, Thomas et Effy s'appliquaient mutuellement de la crème solaire. Panda et Katie poursuivaient Cook avec un pistolet à eau. Ces trois-là pouvaient avoir la mentalité d'enfants de huit ans.

Je sentis soudain des mains s'enrouler autour de mon ventre et un menton se poser sur mon épaule. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il s'agissait de Naomi. Je caressai ses avant-bras et me retournai pour la prendre contre moi.

"Bonjour." dit-elle lorsque je faufilai mes bras dans ses cheveux.

Je l'embrassai tendrement, et ce que j'espérais être un simple baiser matinal se transforma rapidement en un baiser passionné, nos corps se rapprochant dangereusement de plus en plus, ses mains caressant tout mon corps. On se sépara et je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits.

"Bonjour." dis-je, finalement. "C'était en quel honneur ?"

Elle rit et me rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Elle plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et caressa ma joue, puis haussa les épaules.

"J'ai besoin d'une raison pour embrasser ma petite amie dès le matin ?"

Je ris et l'embrassai de plus belle, l'obligeant à me coller contre la rambarde pour que nos corps soient le plus proche possible.

"Et aussi peut-être le fait que tu te tiens en soutien-gorge devant moi." avoua-t-elle. "Parce qu'aussi fatiguée que je l'étais hier soir, te voir marcher sans t-shirt pour couvrir ton corps a été un véritable supplice."

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre; je la pris par la nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau, l'embrasser comme si rien d'autre au monde ne comptait à part ce baiser, comme si elle était mon monde entier. Elle était mon monde entier.

"Je t'aime." murmura-t-elle dans mon cou.

Et je l'embrassai encore. Plus passionnément cette fois. J'entendis quelqu'un siffler. Cook, bien sûr. Je décollai mes lèvres des siennes et me retournai pour faire un doigt à Cook. Je vis au même instant qu'il avait un appareil photo en main et je soupirai. Katie le frappa violemment derrière la tête.

Plus tard dans la journée, je reçus un message de Maxxie :

**Sid est désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. Elle aimerait te le dire en face, mais on doit tous préparer nos valises, on rentre demain matin. Bonne fin de vacances, et on reste en contact, ok? ;-) xx M.**

Demain matin ?! Je ne savais pas qu'ils partaient si tôt ! Je répondis immédiatement.

**D'accord :-) Évidemment, on reste en contact, après tout on habite à quelques kilomètres seulement ;-) Bon retour, Em xxx**

J'avais d'abord pensé aller leur rendre visite avant de les laisser repartir mais je n'avais absolument pas envie de revoir Sidney après hier soir, même pour dire au revoir à Maxxie. C'était hors de question. On se reverrait certainement dans quelques mois. Freddie les avait même invités à leur mariage.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Panda et moi de garder le bébé. On avait de la chance, Ellie avait dormi toute la matinée et était incroyablement calme depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mon amie avait donc insisté pour qu'on discute de nos vies amoureuses respectives, en insistant sur le fait que la mienne devait être bien plus mouvementée que la sienne du fait que ma copine était Naomi Campbell.

Naomi, pour sa part, était allée avec Effy et Katie en ville pendant que le reste du groupe était allé faire de la plongée dans les rocheuses près de l'endroit où on habitait.

Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver un peu seule au calme avec mon amie d'enfance. Quand on était plus jeunes, on passait tous nos étés ensembles, à faire du vélo ou à manger des glaces. Mais quand Pandora a dû déménager pendant quelques années en Amérique avec sa mère, on s'était quelque peu perdues de vues. Heureusement, elle est revenue il y a près d'un an de son périple et c'était comme si on ne s'était jamais quittées. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Toujours pleine de vie (des fois un peu trop) et foncièrement gentille avec tout le monde. Je ne savais toujours pas comment elle faisait pour garder cette bonne humeur et cette joie qui l'accompagnait partout, mais le simple fait de rester avec elle quelques heures suffisait pour avoir le sourire pendant des semaines durant.

* * *

Notre voyage touchait à sa fin et c'était au moment de préparer nos valises que je me rendis compte à quel point ces vacances nous avaient tous liés les uns aux autres. Cook, JJ et Freddie étaient devenus inséparables. Choses étonnantes que je n'aurais jamais pensé possible. Cook et Freddie s'entendaient incroyablement bien et je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait un jour le cas. Il y a encore quelques mois, Freddie rêvait de faire exploser la tête de Cook, et aujourd'hui les voilà comme deux frères. Et JJ semblait le troisième mousquetaires. Il était l'ami fidèle et loyal que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir. Panda et Effy étaient devenues étrangement proches, malgré leurs personnalités complètement opposées. Naomi avait renforcé son amitié avec Cook; et Lara et Katie avaient passé un maximum de temps ensemble, à discuter maternité et mariage. Autre amitié étrange et insoupçonnable qui s'était créée, celle de Thomas et moi. Je l'avais toujours apprécié. Il avait été un petit ami exemplaire avec ma soeur et l'était encore plus avec ma meilleure amie. Il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et jouait un peu le rôle du grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

"Em, je ne trouve plus le bikini rose que j'ai porté hier…" dit Naomi.

Je me souvenais très bien de l'endroit où il avait atterri la veille; je pointai l'horloge murale au-dessus du lit pour indiquer le vêtement qu'elle cherchait. Elle fixa le mur en écarquillant et je ne pus contenir mon rire.

"Tu as été un peu… Impatiente hier soir, chérie." lui dis-je.

"Si je me souviens bien, c'est bel et bien toi qui me l'a arraché cette nuit, _chérie_." rétorqua-t-elle en utilisant le même ton.

Je lui envoyai le maillot de bain que j'allais ranger à la figure et s'en suivit une bataille de polochons sur le lit. Comme d'habitude, j'avais gagné. Je gagnais toujours dans un combat contre Naomi. Je connaissais à présent tous ses points faibles (et ils n'étaient pas nombreux). J'avais d'abord réussi à l'immobiliser sur le lit en ramenant ses bras derrière son dos, puis lorsqu'elle fut incapable de bouger, je commençai à la chatouiller sur les côtes, là où je savais qu'elle serait incapable de résister et encore moins de se débattre.

"Em ! Em, arr- Arrête ça ! Em, je t'en prie !" dit-elle en se tordant de rire.

Je continuai mon assaut, puis me penchai à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

"Supplie-moi."

"Je t'en supplie, Em ! Pitié !" hurla-t-elle en riant.

Je relâchai doucement ma prise et embrassai sa nuque tout en restant assise sur elle. Puis ma soeur entra dans la chambre, paniquée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!" demanda-t-elle. "J'ai entendu Campbell crier et j'ai… Oh ! Pardon."

Et elle mit ses deux mains sur ses yeux et j'étais presque sûre qu'elle était même en train de retenir sa respiration.

"Kat, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu sais." dit Naomi.

Ma soeur retira simplement une main pour voir si ce que la blonde disait était vrai, puis lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'on était bel et bien habillées, elle souffla.

"Ouf. J'ai cru que je vous avais de nouveau surprises. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté une deuxième fois !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Bien. Maintenant, si tu veux éviter de subir encore une fois ce genre de choses, je te conseille de quitter les lieux en vitesse." ordonnai-je.

"Euuuh, compte sur moi…" rétorqua-t-elle. "Mais dépêchez-vous, on part dans une heure et demie."

Une heure et demie me suffira amplement pour faire hurler ma petite amie encore plusieurs fois d'affilée…

* * *

**A/N: alors ? :)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une question

**Chapitre 6 : ****Naomi.**- Une question.

À peine l'avion avait-il atterri, je sentis mon corps se libérer d'un poids imaginaire, comme si mes poumons avaient gardé un maximum d'air à l'intérieur et que mes muscles étaient devenus de la pierre. Je détestais l'avion et je n'avais jamais été rassurée une seule fois; mais la présence d'Emily me confortait un peu.

Après avoir récupéré nos bagages, Cook proposa d'abord d'aller prendre une cuite au bar le plus proche, mais sa proposition fut refusée à l'unanimité. Tout le monde semblait complètement crever après le voyage en avion et la différence de climat, sans parler du fait qu'on était tous plutôt déprimés à l'idée de reprendre le boulot dans quelques jours.

Heureusement, Em savait toujours comment me remonter le moral : un massage au niveau de mes épaules et de mon omoplate et je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Évidemment, la plupart du temps, ce simple massage se terminait par des baisers passionnés, et on faisait l'amour la minute suivante; mais ce soir, elle comme moi étions tellement fatiguées qu'il nous était physiquement impossible d'envisager ce scénario.

On décida donc d'aller se coucher quelques heures à peine après être rentrées. Il n'était pourtant que dix heures, mais je voyais qu'Emily luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et elle baillait régulièrement. Le simple fait de dormir contre elle était agréable. La serrer dans mes bras en la sentant respirer doucement était extrêmement agréable. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'on n'avait pas simplement dormi l'une contre l'autre, sans arrières pensées, chacune blottie dans les bras de l'être aimé.

* * *

Ce matin, comme d'habitude, Emily avait dû se réveiller bien plus tôt que moi pour pouvoir se rendre à son travail. Sa patronne, Mandy, avait insisté pour qu'elle soit toujours dix minutes en avance par rapport à ses collègues, car elle avait, selon ses dires, "une place bien plus importante qui demandait beaucoup de rigueur et de ponctualité". Tu parles… Elle voulait surtout passer plus de temps en privé avec ma petite amie ! Cependant, je ne m'en faisais pas; Mandy était apparemment affreusement grande et pas du tout le genre d'Emily.

Pour ma part, j'avais libre toute la journée et ce durant presque toute la semaine, car mes rendez-vous ne prenaient place que courant de la semaine prochaine. Cela me permettrait donc de tout préparer cet après-midi avant l'arrivée d'Emily. J'avais prévu de faire un dîner surprise ce soir; d'abord parce qu'elle m'en avait fait un hier soir, mais aussi parce que je souhaitais lui demander quelque chose d'important. En fait, important était un euphémisme dans ce cas-là… Revenons quelques semaines en arrière, à Chypre.

_Katie cherchait comme d'habitude une paire de chaussures pour aller avec la robe qu'elle venait d'acheter. Effy et moi étions peu intéressées par les préoccupations de la jumelle; la brunette me racontait comment se déroulerait leur mariage, et je m'imaginais tout dans ma tête. Effy porterait une magnifique robe blanche à bustier (sans voile, trop cliché à son goût), et Freddie serait habillé d'un somptueux smoking noir. La salle serait décorée par Jenna Fitch et Emily et Katie seraient ses demoiselles d'honneur. C'est elles qui choisiraient leur robe, car Effy n'avait aucune envie de leur imposer un style vestimentaire, trouvant que la plupart des robes de demoiselles d'honneur étaient laides. _

_Alors que la conversation s'éternisait, Effy changea de sujet et me demanda des nouvelles de notre couple. Je la rassurai en lui affirmant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et que je pensais avoir trouvé la personne avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. _

_"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle. "Vous ne vous connaissez pourtant que depuis quelques mois…"_

_"Je sais…" répondis-je. "Mais je sais que c'est la bonne, Eff…" _

_"Comment tu peux le savoir ?"_

_C'est vrai ça. Comment ?_

_"Je ne peux pas exactement l'expliquer…" commençai-je. "Je sais juste qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui me rend heureuse à ce point. Des fois, elle n'a même pas besoin de me parler ou même de me regarder pour rendre ma journée radieuse… Sans elle, je ne suis rien."_

_"Intéressant." jugea simplement Effy._

_"Quoi donc ?"_

_"Quand tu parles d'Emily, ta voix change de ton et tes phrases ont un rythme totalement différent."_

_Oh._

_"Je n'avais jamais remarqué." dis-je._

_"L'amour rend aveugle, paraît-il."_

_"Oh Eff, depuis quand tu utilises des clichés pareils ?" demandai-je en riant._

_"Depuis que je lis des centaines de milliers de proverbes sur le mariage pour étoffer mon discours…"_

_Je ris. Un silence s'imposa et lorsqu'on s'approcha d'un autre stand de chaussures, Effy changea encore une fois de conversation._

_"Vous prévoyez de vous marier ?"_

_Si j'avais été en train de boire, j'aurais certainement recraché l'entier contenu de mon verre. C'était trop tôt pour parler de mariage, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, on était ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois… Cela dit, Em et moi avions abordé la question des enfants et j'avais souvent pensé à la question du mariage-_

_"Naomi ?" intervint Effy en passant sa main devant mes yeux. "Tu es là ?"_

_"Oui, pardon…" dis-je en me raclant la gorge. "À vrai dire, je… Je ne sais pas vraiment."_

_"Tu m'as dit que c'était la bonne, non ?"_

_"C'est pas si simple, Eff."_

_"Si. Regarde Freddie et moi."_

_"Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !"_

_"Toi et Emily aussi."_

_"C'est différent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut."_

_"Emily a toujours voulu se marier. Elle croit au prince charmant et au coup de foudre. Si tu penses que c'est la bonne, tente ta chance."_

_"Tu penses qu'elle voudrait se marier avec moi ?"_

_"Ça j'en sais rien. C'est pas à moi de lui demander." dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil._

Alors voilà où j'en étais. Je m'apprête à demander à Emily si elle accepterait de se marier un jour avec moi; et l'idée me terrifiait. Je n'avais pas peur de passer le reste de mes jours à ses côtés, ça non. Je savais que c'était avec elle et personne d'autre. Ce qui me faisait peur, c'était sa réaction. Et si elle disait non ? Et si elle trouvait que j'allais trop vite ? Et si elle prenait peur et qu'elle me quittait après ça ?

Trop de questions sans réponses défilaient dans ma tête. Trop de questions et il me restait encore trop peu de temps. Le dîner était près depuis déjà une bonne demie-heure et la table avait été faite dès qu'Emily avait quitté la maison à l'heure du déjeuner.

J'avais la bague dans ma poche. Je ne savais pas exactement quand j'étais censée lui demander, ni même si j'arriverais à le faire. Je l'avais achetée quelque jours auparavant. À vrai dire, c'était la deuxième que j'avais acheté. La première n'était pas à mon goût et quand j'avais vu cette bague dans la vitrine, j'ai immédiatement flashé sur elle. Elle scintillait de milles éclats et je savais qu'elle plairait à Emily. Elle avait souvent complimenté Freddie pour la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait acheté à Effy. J'en avais donc choisi une similaire, quoi que plus simple, car je me souvenais très bien de ce qu'elle m'avait dit concernant la première bague que je lui avais acheté le soir du gala. Elle avait certes apprécié l'offre, mais m'avait formellement interdit de dépenser une somme pareille encore une fois pour elle. En faisant dans la simplicité, elle ne pourrait ainsi pas savoir combien j'ai dépensé pour elle. Non pas que le prix de la bague comptait à mes yeux, je dépenserais des milliards pour elle; je voulais simplement qu'elle la trouve belle et qu'elle me dise _oui_.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et mon coeur s'accéléra lorsque j'entendis sa magnifique voix.

"Naoms, je suis rentrée !" annonça-t-elle. "Ça sent bon !"

Puis je la vis entrer dans le salon, son sac bandoulière sur l'épaule, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait d'abord les yeux rivés sur moi, puis lorsqu'elle vit les bougies sur la table et les couverts mis en place, elle s'arrêta et me sourit, quelque peu confuse.

Elle posa son sac au sol et trottina vers moi, les bras tendus. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et caressa ma nuque, de cette façon qui envoyait de multiples secousses électriques le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

"Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de me faire un dîner surprise à chaque fois que je t'en fais un ?" demanda-t-elle en gardant nos lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

"Je sais…" répondis-je en embrassant son nez. "Mais je voulais faire en sorte que cette soirée soit… Spéciale."

Elle leva un sourcil. Bravo Naomi, maintenant tu as l'aire suspecte.

"Spéciale ?" répéta-t-elle.

"Oui…" commençai-je. (Vite, trouve quelque chose !) "Demain, ce sera nos sept mois ensemble."

Oh mon Dieu, tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus ridicule ?

"Hmmm…" murmura-t-elle en embrassant mon cou de façon sensuelle.

Elle continua son assaut pendant plusieurs secondes et je l'embrassai moi aussi, mais de façon plus hésitante. Hé ! Je dois vous rappeler ce que je m'apprêtais à lui demander ?

On passa à table quelques minutes plus tard. Emily avait insisté pour se changer, car elle était persuadée qu'elle avait le parfum abominable de sa boss sur son t-shirt.

J'avais préparé des plats de différents pays du monde. Une entrée française, un plat de résistance chinois et un dessert italien (oui, le tiramisù. Emily avait insisté pour que je lui en cuisine à nouveau). Elle dévorait les plats à une allure folle, si bien que j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

Alors qu'elle faisait toutes sortes de commentaires agréables sur le repas, j'en revenais à penser à nouveau à ce que j'allais lui demander et ce que ça impliquerait. Une seule pensée me revenait encore et encore en tête : _et si elle disait non ? _D'un côté, j'avais cinquante pour cent de chance qu'elle réponde de façon positive, et cinquante pour cent de chance qu'elle réponde de façon négative… Après tout, les statistiques n'étaient pas si mauvaises… Je devais peut-être aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, et aussi le fait qu'on n'ait jamais abordé le sujet, et-

"Naoms ?" demanda Emily en posant sa main sur la mienne. "Ça va ?"

Elle avait l'air inquiet. Je devais m'être perdue un peu trop profondément dans mes pensées…

"Euuh, oui !" dis-je en me raclant la gorge. "Un peu de vin ?"

Ah bien joué Naomi, tu sais changer de sujet de façon discrète !

"Naoms, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Grillée…

"Rien !" répondis-je aussitôt. "Tout va bien !"

Trop d'enthousiasme dans la voix, Naomi… Reprends-toi. Elle me lança un regard méfiant, en attente de réponse. Je soupirai et regardai nos mains jointes. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

"Je voulais te demander quelque chose d'important en fait…"

Je relevai les yeux pour capter son attention. Elle avait déjà son regard posé sur moi. J'en profitai pour continuer.

"Je t'aime, Em."

"Moi aussi." répondit-elle aussitôt.

Voilà qui mettait en confiance.

"Tu es la personne à qui je confie mes joies et mes peines, celle à qui je pense en me levant et à qui je rêve la nuit." dis-je en prenant une inspiration. "J'ai envie de passer le reste de mes jours avec toi."

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et j'étais sûre que c'était des larmes de joie. C'était le moment. Le moment de sortir cette bague de ma poche et de lui demander. De lui demander sa main dans les formes. Je devais m'agenouiller aussi ? Trouverait-elle ça ridicule ? Bon, allez, je me lance. Je sortis la petite boîte cubique noire de ma poche et l'ouvris sous ses yeux.

"Emily Mary Fitch," commençai-je en prenant une grande inspiration. "Accepteriez-vous de m'épouser ?"

Le silence qui s'en suivit parut éternel. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais subi pareille attente. Je relevai les yeux, espérant ne pas trouver devant moi une Emily hésitante, méfiante, terrifiée…

Au contraire, son visage était doux et affichait un magnifique sourire. Des larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues et ses yeux étaient rivés sur la bague. Regarde-moi et dis-moi oui, regarde-moi et dis-moi oui…

"_Oui._" dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

Elle me prit par les joues pour amener nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre; et elle m'embrassa avec passion. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon souffle à travers ce baiser brûlant, j'avais l'impression de revivre une fois encore, grâce à ma petite amie. Ou devrais-je dire à présent, _ma fiancée_.

* * *

**A/N: *sourire niais***


	7. Chapitre 7 : Ma fiancée

**Chapitre 7 : ****Emily.** - Ma fiancée.

La bague saillait parfaitement mon doigt. C'est fou comme une simple question peut changer votre vie… Je me suis réveillée ce matin du mauvais pied en ayant passé une journée absolument épouvantable, et me voilà assise en face de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde; celle qui m'a demandé ma main et avec qui j'ai accepté de passer le reste de mes jours. La vie allait être merveilleuse. _Notre vie_ allait être merveilleuse.

Naomi était au bord des larmes, mais je voyais qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie; et je pleurais aussi. J'avais déjà réfléchi à la possibilité de me marier avec elle un jour, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle serait d'accord.

Elle embrassa mes mains, puis déposa un autre baiser rapide sur le bout de mes lèvres et se releva. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers la stéréo et mit en route une chanson. Je reconnus le début de _Crazy For You_ de Madonna. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de moi et me tendit la main, que je pris immédiatement.

_Swaying room as the music starts,_

_Strangers making the most of the dark,_

_Two by two their bodies become one._

Elle pressa mon corps contre le sien au rythme de la musique et je me perdis doucement dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

_I see through the smokey air,_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare ?_

_You're so close but still a world away,_

_What I'm dying to say is that…_

Et son étreinte se desserra un peu pour qu'elle puisse me faire tourner sur moi-même et chanter le refrain :

"I'm crazy for you ! Touch me once and you'll know it's true ! I never wanted anyone like this. It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss. I'm crazy for you, crazy for you !"

Elle rapprocha ensuite ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa avec passion. Je lui rendis aussitôt son baiser et l'intensifiai. J'accrochai mes doigts dans sa chevelure et je rapprochai mon bassin du sien. Elle me tira plus encore vers elle jusqu'à ce que nos corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

_Trying hard to control my heart,_

_I walk over to where you are,_

_Eye to eye, we need no words at all._

Elle embrassa ensuite ma mâchoire, puis mon cou et je me laissai emporter par la chaleur de ses baisers et la douceur de ses caresses qui s'intensifièrent au fur-et-à mesure que la chanson avançait.

_Slowly now we begin to move,_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you,_

_Soon we two are standing still in time,_

_If you read my mind, you'll see… _

Et le refrain recommença une dernière fois, mais ce fut à mon tour de lui chanter. Ou plutôt de lui murmurer tendrement tandis qu'elle commençait à doucement retirer mon haut de ses mains délicates. Elle m'allongea ensuite sur le canapé et continua à m'embrasser tendrement et doucement. Je me laissais submerger par ses baisers, par ses caresses et je tombais amoureuse une fois de plus, chaque fois plus intensément.

"Je t'aime…" chuchota-t-elle dans ses baisers.

"Je t'aime." dis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

Elle continua ses baisers, sans précipiter les choses. On savourait simplement la présence de l'autre, les caresses et les baisers. Rien ne servait d'aller vite, car après tout, on avait à présent toute la vie pour se prouver notre amour.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par des baisers le long de ma clavicule, puis sur le reste de mon corps nu. Ses lèvres sur ma peau était une sensation absolument exquise, et je savourais chaque seconde.

Je pris d'abord peur, car je croyais être en retard au boulot, mais je me rendis compte qu'on était dimanche et que je pouvais rester allongée aux côtés de ma fiancée. Ma fiancée… Je vais mettre du temps avant de m'y faire.

Je l'embrassais encore et encore, incapable de stopper cet élan d'amour qui s'imposait tous les matins. Je l'aimais tellement que je ne savais pas si j'arriverais un jour à lui prouver à quel point.

"Je vous aime, Emily Fitch." dit-elle en relevant la tête avec un sourire.

"Je vous aime aussi, Naomi Campbell." dis-je en riant et en embrassant son front.

Elle reposa sa tête contre mon torse et caressa mon abdomen du bout des doigts, provoquant de multiples spasmes dans tout mon corps.

"Tu veux prendre mon nom de famille ou tu veux garder le tien ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"Hmmm… Je ne sais pas trop… J'aime l'idée de porter ton nom de famille, mais mon père serait dévasté si je ne gardais pas le mien."

"Oui, moi aussi…" répondit-elle. "Que dis-tu de Fitch-Campbell ?"

"Ou Campbell-Fitch ?"

"Cette idée me plaît beaucoup." répondit-elle en embrassant ma poitrine.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, après avoir fait l'amour dans presque toutes les pièces de la maison, on décida finalement de discuter plus sérieusement de la situation, c'est-à-dire annoncer à tout le monde qu'on comptait se marier.

Parmi tout le monde, il y eu d'abord Gina. Naomi se demandait comment elle prendrait la nouvelle, même si j'étais assez confiante sur le fait qu'elle serait certainement très heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Concernant nos amis, il ne devait pas y avoir de problème non plus. Naomi m'avait même dit qu'Effy et Katie étaient déjà au courant.

Les médias finiraient par l'apprendre relativement vite eux aussi; on fera certainement la couverture de quelques magazines dans quelques temps, mais l'histoire finira par se tasser assez rapidement.

Les personnes que je redoutais le plus étaient mes parents. Ou plutôt ma mère, Jenna. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour parler de ma sexualité, et carrément opposée au fait que je ramène une petite amie sous leur toit. Mais cette fois, c'était différent et j'allais devoir affronter Jenna Fitch un jour ou l'autre.

Naomi avait appelé JJ pendant près d'une heure pour lui annoncer et prendre des nouvelles de Lara et du bébé. Quant à moi, je dus appeler Effy et Freddie, ainsi que Katie et Cook. Effy me félicita, faussement surprise et Freddie nous rappela la date et l'heure du mariage (qui allait prendre place dans un mois et deux jours exactement). Ma soeur avait explosé de joie et semblait véritablement heureuse pour moi.

Ce fut seulement après tous ces appels que je pris le courage d'appeler ma mère. Évidemment, et c'était à prévoir, c'est mon frère qui décrocha le combiné.

"_Ouais ?_"

"Hey James, Maman et Papa sont là ?"

"_C'est qui ?_"

"Le père Noël."

"_Salut pétasse ! Oui, ils sont là, raccroche pas, je te les passe._"

Après quelques secondes d'attente, je fus accueillie par la voix chaleureuse de mon père. Mon Dieu, ça m'avait manqué.

"_Emsy ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre !_"

"Salut Papa. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix."

"_Quand est-ce que tu comptes passer à nouveau à la maison ? Tu nous manques, tu sais !_"

"Justement Papa, je… Je compte venir vous rendre visite prochainement… J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer."

Certains silences sont tellement pesants que vous vous demandez si le temps s'est arrêté ou si la personne au bout du fil est morte. C'était exactement le cas à ce moment précis.

"Papa ?"

"_Désolée Emsy, ta mère me parlait en même temps. Quand est-ce que tu comptes passer nous voir dans ce cas ?_"

"Euuuh, je ne sais pas. Quand ça vous arrange…?"

"_Viens donc ce soir ! Ta mère a préparé de la nourriture pour tout un régiment !_"

"Euuuh, d'accord."

"_Bien, à tout l'heure dans ce cas-_"

"Papa ?" l'interrompis-je avant qu'il ne raccroche.

"_Oui, Emsy ?_"

"Je viendrai accompagnée."

"_Avec cette jolie blonde qu'on avait vu il y a quelques temps ?_"

"Oui, Papa."

"_Bien ! Je suis heureux de faire enfin sa connaissance !_"

Je n'avais encore jamais présenté Naomi à ma famille, pas officiellement du moins. J'ai toujours eu tellement peur de la réaction de ma mère que j'en avais même oublié que mon père serait sûrement enthousiaste à l'idée de la rencontrer. Sans parler de mon frère… Il avait souvent commenté mes photos sur Facebook pour me dire à quel point j'avais de la chance de sortir avec "une meuf aussi bien gaulée".

Je raccrochai quelques secondes plus tard et repris mon souffle comme si je n'avais pas respirer durant l'intégralité de l'appel. Naomi se posta derrière moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Ce geste me rassura infiniment et j'eus l'impression que toute la tension que j'avais accumulée disparaissait peu à peu. Je lui annonçai qu'on devait se préparer pour rencontrer mes parents et elle acquiesça, non sans afficher une certaine crainte sur son visage. J'avais assez parlé à Naomi de ma mère pour qu'elle sache à quel dragon elle aurait à faire.

On arriva chez mes parents vers vingt heures. Je savais que ma mère aurait préféré qu'on arrive plus tôt, mais je ne comptais pas me plier à ses moindres désirs ce soir. J'allais lui annoncer mes fiançailles avec ma petite amie, et si elle s'y opposait, je n'en avais absolument rien à foutre.

D'ailleurs, j'avais aussi décidé de m'opposer au style vestimentaire imposé lors des dîners de famille. J'aurais certainement dû venir habillée comme Naomi, c'est-à-dire en jupe et en talon, avec de multiples accessoires féminins. Mais ce soir, je venais habillée en Emily Fitch, avec des vêtements dans lesquels je me sentais bien. Et peu importe ce que ma mère en penserait.

On fut accueillies à bras ouverts par mon père, qui nous souriait à pleines dents. Il me serra d'abord dans ses bras avec sa force habituelle, puis serra fermement la main de Naomi en se présentant à elle. La blonde fit de même et semblait timide devant mon père.

Je la pris par la main et la conduis à l'intérieur de la maison. Mon frère avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il avait même une petite barbe blonde naissante qui le rendait plus viril. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la brosse et je me demandais comment il avait réussi à faire accepter à ma mère cette coiffure. À ma grande surprise, il ne fit aucun commentaire désagréable à mon sujet; il se contenta de fixer la poitrine de ma fiancée et je frappa l'arrière de sa tête avec force.

Arrivés dans le salon, je vis ma mère en train de préparer la table. Elle releva la tête et je serrai plus fortement la main de Naomi. Je fus encore une fois surprise lorsqu'elle nous sourit chaleureusement et s'avança vers nous. Elle me prit dans ses bras (une grande première) et serra la main de Naomi en lui souriant. Avais-je atterri dans une dimension parallèle ?

Même si elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées dans le passé, ma mère se présenta à nouveau à elle et lui dit même que c'était "un plaisir de faire enfin sa connaissance". Je ne sais pas dans quel monde j'étais, mais il me plaisait beaucoup.

À table, l'ambiance était plutôt agréable. Ma mère ne faisait ni commentaire homophobe, ni critique concernant mes vêtements. James restait poli et ne parlait pas trop (j'appris même qu'il avait une petite amie depuis quelques mois). Et mon père faisait la conversation avec Naomi; ils semblaient bien s'entendre et j'en étais ravie.

Au moment du dessert, mon père demanda quelle était la nouvelle que je voulais leur annoncer. Ma mère avait sûrement déjà remarqué la bague à mon doigt, mais fit mine de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Je pris la main de Naomi sur la table et me racla la gorge.

"Maman, Papa," commençai-je en les regardant l'un après l'autre. "hier soir, Naomi m'a demandé si j'accepterais de rester à ses côtés pour le restant de mes jours… De devenir sa fiancée… Et j'ai dit oui."

Il s'en suivit un silence pesant. Le même que celui de la conversation téléphonique, quelques heures plus tôt. Mon père fut le premier à rompre le silence et à nous féliciter :

"Ah Naomi, je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui prenne soin de mon Emsy. Vous formez un merveilleux couple. Pas vrai, Jenna ?"

Ma mère releva les yeux, précédemment fixés sur ma bague et lui sourit. Elle semblait faussement ravie et quelque peu choquée.

"Oui !" dit-elle. "Quelle incroyable nouvelle…"

Oh non, sa bonne humeur de pouvait pas durer éternellement…

"Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour se marier ?" ajouta-t-elle.

Je serrai plus fort la main de Naomi et lorsqu'elle sentit mon malaise, elle prit la parole.

"À vrai dire, madame Fitch, je pensais exactement comme vous au départ. J'avais peur de précipiter les choses et de la demander en mariage alors qu'on n'était peut-être pas prêtes pour ça. Mais après mûre réflexion et avec l'aide de votre fille, Katie, je me suis rendue compte que cette décision n'avait rien de précipitée. J'ai envie de vivre avec Emily maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Alors pourquoi attendre si on peut commencer dès maintenant ?"

J'étais bouche-bée (comme le reste des personnes à table). J'étais persuadée que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en assurer car j'étais trop préoccupée à me demander comment j'avais fait pour trouver une petite amie aussi parfaite.

Ma fiancée était parfaite.

* * *

**A/N: dîtes-moi ce que vous en penser ! :)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Sentence

**Chapitre 8 : ****Naomi.**- Sentence.

Le dîner s'était plutôt bien déroulé; Rob était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et très charmant, James était plutôt attachant (même s'il faisait quelques commentaires déplacés de temps à autres) et Jenna n'était pas aussi terrible que les descriptions faites par Emily.

Bien sûr, au moment où elle leur a annoncé nos fiançailles, la tension a monté et j'ai du leur expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussée à faire ça, mais malgré cela, ni Rob ni Jenna n'a essayé de me poignarder avec un couteau de cuisine. Le père d'Emily avait même plutôt bien réagi après ça. Évidemment, il m'a mis en garde en me disant que si je blessais sa fille d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le regretterais, mais mis à part ça, il l'a plutôt bien pris.

Jenna était plutôt récessive au départ, mais après mon petit discours, elle a sûrement fini par comprendre à quel point j'aimais sa fille et que ce mariage ne serait en aucun cas une idée en l'air, ou une décision précipitée. Elle nous a ensuite posé de multiples questions sur ledit mariage; savoir si on pouvait légalement se marier à l'Église, ou si cela était interdit, qui porterait une robe et qui viendrait en costume (cette idée me faisait rire). Emily lui expliqua que ce ne serait sûrement pas un vrai mariage, à proprement parlé, mais qu'il y aurait tout de même une cérémonie, et que nous n'avions pas encore décidé de nos tenues; même si elle insista sur le fait qu'aucune de nous deux ne viendrait en costume.

À la fin de la soirée, au moment de partir, je saluai _madame Fitch_ et elle me demanda même de l'appeler Jenna à présent, et Rob fit de même. J'étais heureuse de voir que j'allais peut-être m'entendre avec les parents d'Emily. J'appréhendais beaucoup leur rencontre, mais ce dîner n'avait finalement rien de terrifiant. Au contraire, j'avais passé une agréable soirée, et je crois que ce fut également le cas de _ma fiancée_.

* * *

Le lendemain, on devait retrouver tout le groupe pour fêter l'événement. JJ et Lara devaient passer plus tard dans l'après-midi, car ils avaient rendez-vous avec le médecin d'Ellie, Katie et Cook nous rejoindraient dès quatorze heure; Freddie et Effy devaient boucler les derniers préparatifs pour le mariage; et Thomas et Panda arriveraient en même temps que Cook et Katie.

Pandora sauta dans les bras d'Emily lorsqu'elle la vit tandis que Thomas se contenta de nous serrer la main tout-à-tour en nous félicitant. Je n'avais jamais vu Panda excitée à ce point et je crois qu'Emily non plus.

Au même moment, Katie accourut vers nous, accompagnée de Cook. Elle serra sa soeur dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur les joues et fit de même avec moi. Elle admira ensuite sa bague en formant de multiples phrases incompréhensibles et j'en profitai pour parler avec Cook. Il me félicita lui aussi et me serra dans ses bras. Il me donnait l'impression de jouer le rôle du grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu; celui qui est toujours là en cas de problème et qui soutiendra tous nos choix.

En attendant le reste du groupe, on avait décidé d'aller au pub du coin, car ils servaient, selon Cook, les meilleures bières d'Angleterre. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ces bières étaient vraiment délicieuses. Mais on dit souvent que le goût des choses s'améliorent avec la bonne compagnie. Et à ce moment précis, j'étais entourée de mes amis les plus proches, pour fêter notre future union.

Effy et Freddie venaient de nous rejoindre et on avait déjà tous pas mal d'alcool dans les veines. Emily et Katie riaient aux éclats pour je ne sais quelle raison, Pandora et Cook essayaient d'empiler les verres les uns sur les autres et Thomas dansait seul près du bar. Au moment où les deux nouveaux arrivants me félicitaient, JJ et Lara firent leur entrée à leur tour; il avait l'air grave. Après de brèves salutations et félicitations, JJ me prit à part.

"Naoms," commença-t-il. "même si tu sembles avoir bu à en juger au sourire niais sur ton visage et à tes joues anormalement rouges ainsi que-"

"JJ !" le coupai-je.

"Euh, oui. Pardon." s'excusa-t-il. "J'ai eu un coup de fil du tribunal, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à te joindre."

Je n'avais sûrement pas du entendre l'appel avec tout le bruit. Je hochai la tête et il continua.

"La sentence sera prononcée dans une semaine et demie, et selon ton avocat, Josh va sûrement endurer une peine à perpétuité."

"Parfait." dis-je simplement en hochant la tête.

J'avais presque oublié cette histoire… Avec toutes les joies qui m'étaient arrivées récemment, je ne pensais même plus à cette enflure. Je dormais paisiblement toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils l'avaient arrêté et je ne pensais plus qu'à notre petit paradis quotidien.

Depuis que le film était sorti au cinéma, ça devenait de plus en plus dur de se vider la tête en sortant en ville comme aujourd'hui. Les gens s'arrêtaient pour une photo ou un autographe de manière beaucoup plus régulière, mais les journalistes se manifestaient moins. Fort heureusement.

Josh n'était donc plus depuis très longtemps mon centre d'intérêt premier. Emily avait cependant gardé quelques séquelles de cette semaine de captivité. Par exemple, elle n'osait plus s'enfermer à clef dans quelque endroit que ce soit. Qu'il s'agisse des toilettes publiques ou de la salle de bain de son appartement.

Mais mis à part ça, on ne pensait plus vraiment à Josh. Alors quand JJ remit cette histoire sur le tapis, c'était un peu comme si je revenais à la réalité. J'allais devoir l'affronter encore une fois avant qu'il pourrisse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en prison. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais. Le psychiatre avait détecté chez lui quelques dysfonctionnements sociaux et des troubles du comportement. J'attendais ce jour avec impatience.

* * *

Il avait les poignets menottés dans son dos et le regard vide. Deux flics se tenaient à ses côtés et l'aidaient à se lever et s'assoir lorsque le juge le demandait. Aujourd'hui, Emily et moi n'étions que spectatrices. Nos témoignages avaient été recueillis des mois plus tôt; aujourd'hui, enfin, j'allais entendre la sentence du procès et savoir combien de temps il allait rester emprisonné.

Le juge et les jurés débattaient depuis près de trente minutes et le temps semblait s'être arrêté tellement il passait lentement. Josh s'était retourné deux fois vers nous. Et deux fois il nous avait lancé un regard noir qui m'avait donné froid dans le dos.

Carl était lui aussi présent. Mais il ne me faisait pas peur. À vrai dire, il me faisait presque pitié. Aujourd'hui, comme à chaque procès, il était en pleure parce qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et je le croyais. Il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais; juste stupide. Il risquait lui aussi une peine de prison, mais moins sévère que celle de Josh.

Le juge reprit sa place et prononça d'une voix sévère et monocorde la peine de Josh McKenna. Tous mes muscles se raidirent et mon oreille ne filtrait plus que la voix de l'homme. Mes yeux ne se focalisèrent plus que sur lui et ma main écrasait certainement celle d'Emily.

"… C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'infliger à Josh Martin McKenna, trente-cinq ans de prison ferme."

Trente-cinq ans ?! Pas plus ?! Pas à vie ?! Et pour bonne conduite, il pourra sortir plus rapidement, c'est ça ? Non… Je regardai immédiatement mon avocat, assit un rang derrière moi, mais il évita mon regard en baissant les yeux, se sentant apparemment aussi vaincu que moi.

Ce fut au tour d'Emily de serrer fort ma main. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux fixés sur l'accusé. Elle respirait difficilement et j'en profitai pour la serrer dans mes bras pour essayer de la rassurer. Je chuchotai des mots réconfortants dans son oreille tout en embrassant sa tempe.

Au même moment, Josh se retourna et les policiers l'embarquèrent pour l'emmener directement à la prison de Londres. Un soulagement me parcourut et je soupirai à la fois de joie, mais aussi pour relâcher toute la pression accumulée aujourd'hui.

Certes, j'aurais espéré qu'il finisse ses jours en prison, mais à bien y réfléchir, priver quelqu'un de liberté pendant trente-cinq ans suffira à le faire méditer longuement sur ce qu'il a fait.

Lorsqu'on sortit du tribunal, une horde de journalistes, armés de micros et d'appareils photos, surgirent de nulle part, posant de multiples questions sur le procès. Évidemment, je ne comptais pas leur répondre et marchai plus vite en direction de la voiture conduite par mon chauffeur. Emily me suivait de près, mais je sentais son pas hésitant.

Dans la voiture, elle restait muette, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Non en fait, c'était évident; Emily n'allait pas bien. Je le voyais sur son visage. Elle avait même gardé ses lunettes de soleil et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je lui retirai délicatement les lunettes et l'obligeai à me regarder.

"Bébé, ça va ?"

Question idiote, Naomi. Pas de réponse.

"Em, réponds-moi." dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

Elle s'essuya les gouttes qui tombaient de son nez avec la manche de son gilet et fixa ses genoux. Elle respirait difficilement et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes de plus en plus vite. Alors que je comptais la prendre dans mes bras, elle ouvrit la bouche et dit :

"J'ai peur, Naoms."

"Peur de quoi ?"

"J'ai peur de _lui_. J'ai peur qu'ils le libèrent plus vite que prévu, et j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à nous. _Encore_."

"Ça n'arrivera pas, Em. Je te le promets."

Elle leva le regard et ses yeux chocolats rencontrèrent les miens. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et l'embrassai sur la joue avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle sanglotait encore.

Je tiendrai parole. Qu'il s'agisse de Josh ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, s'il tente de lui faire du mal, je m'en occuperai personnellement. Personne ne blessera la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

* * *

**A/N: vos avis ? :)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Mariage

**Chapitre 9 : ****Emily.** - Mariage.

Aujourd'hui, comme chaque jour depuis une semaine, Mandy avait décidé de mener la vie dure. Je m'explique. Mandy Dawson se comportait comme une véritable peste depuis qu'elle avait appris, par un magazine, mes fiançailles avec Naomi. Je savais que Mandy en pinçait pour moi; ou pour être exacte, je savais qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : me sauter sur le bureau. Évidemment, ce n'était pas ses termes exacts. Mais elle le sous-entendait de manière tellement insistante que cette expression qualifiait parfaitement ses pensées.

Elle avait donc aujourd'hui décidé de me faire trier toutes les photos (il y en avait sept cent) : sur une pile, les photos en noir et blanc, et sur l'autre, les photos couleurs. Ce n'était pas mon travail. Mais Mandy n'avait pas d'assistante à son service, et comme je voulais garder ce job, il fallait que je me plie à ses moindres désirs (enfin, _presque_ tous).

Naomi m'avait souvent conseillé de quitter ce boulot, car elle était persuadée que je trouverais mieux ailleurs et que mon travail serait mieux reconnu. Mais à vrai dire, malgré une patronne insupportable et un bureau minable, j'aimais bien mon travail. J'avais une assez bonne paye, et je pouvais enfin m'exprimer à travers la photo.

Naomi allait jouer dans un nouveau film quelques semaines après le mariage de Freddie. Elle aurait à nouveau le rôle principal aux côtés d'un des acteurs les plus en vogue de nos jours. J'avais oublié son prénom. Le cinéma ne m'avait jamais passionné. Cela dit, depuis que j'ai rencontré Naomi, je passe de plus en plus de temps dans une salle de cinéma et je commence même à connaître le nom de quelques acteurs connus.

Alors que j'en étais à la moitié du paquet de photos, mon portable vibra. Un message de Naomi.

**Katie a déposé ta robe pour le mariage, on part acheter la mienne. Je passe te chercher quand tu as fini? **

Ah oui. Le mariage de Freddie et Effy. Je l'avais _presque_ oublié avec tout ce qui s'était passé récemment… J'étais la demoiselle d'honneur de Freddie, ainsi que Thomas; et ma soeur et Naomi étaient les demoiselles d'honneur de la mariée. Ils ne nous avaient pas imposé de style vestimentaire, simplement une couleur à respecter : fuchsia pour le côté de Freddie (c'était apparemment une tradition dans sa famille) et blanc pour Effy.

Ma soeur avait dit qu'elle se chargerait de me trouver une robe, et je lui faisais confiance, car elle trouvait toujours les robes qui m'allaient le mieux. Je n'avais de toute façon pas vraiment le temps pour faire du shopping cet après-midi avec elles.

Je répondis au sms de Naomi et me remis au travail.

* * *

Elles passèrent me chercher en fin d'après-midi et je vis le visage de Mandy se remplirent de colère lorsque Naomi m'embrassa devant mon bureau. Je ne savais pas si elles avaient le droit d'entrer dans le bâtiment, mais après tout, ça n'avait pas une grande importance. J'étais même presque sûre qu'elles l'avaient fait exprès, car elles savaient à quel point ma patronne était horrible.

Dans la voiture, je jetai un coup d'oeil à la boîte qui contenait la robe de ma petite amie et l'ouvrit. À première vue, la robe semblait plutôt simple; d'un blanc pur sans motif. Mais en la soulevant, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait des roses noires incrustées sur le bas de la robe. Naomi sera magnifique dans ce vêtement.

La robe de ma soeur était d'un blanc plus crème, sans aucun motif, mais munie d'un noeud sur le bustier. Elle aussi sera magnifique dans cette robe. J'appréhendais cependant l'allure de mon vêtement. Je ne doutais pas de ma soeur, je savais qu'elle aura fait le bon choix, mais je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler ma robe.

Je la découvris une fois arrivées à la maison. Elle était merveilleuse. Plus belle encore que ce que je m'imaginais. Une robe fuchsia sans bretelle en soie, ornée d'un petit noeud en dentelle sur le côté. Katie avait définitivement l'oeil pour repérer les belles robes.

"Campbell, arrête de baver, ma soeur ne porte même pas encore la robe !"

Typique de Katie. Depuis qu'on était ensemble, les deux n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des vacheries. Amicales la plupart du temps, mais derrière chaque plaisanterie se cache une part de vérité, pas vrai ? Dans le cas de ma soeur, je savais que d'un côté elle adorait Naomi, mais de l'autre, elle lui en voulait de m'avoir arrachée d'elle à jamais. On était pourtant si proches il y a encore quelques temps. Mais c'est vrai que depuis Naomi, je n'avais passé presque aucun moment seule avec ma soeur. Katie ne s'en était jamais plainte, cela dit; sûrement parce qu'elle était trop fière pour l'admettre.

* * *

Le jour du mariage arriva enfin. Katie était toute excitée à l'idée d'être enfin la demoiselle d'honneur de quelqu'un; son maquillage était parfait et sa coiffure était resplendissante. On avait passé la matinée à l'appartement toutes les deux pour s'accorder du temps entre soeurs et se préparer pour la cérémonie.

Évidemment, on était déjà en retard et Naomi me l'avait précisé trois fois par sms. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas uniquement la faute de Katie. Bon, à bien y réfléchir, c'était bel et bien sa faute, mais je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps sous la douche.

On arriva donc une demie-heure en retard, mais toujours trois-quart d'heure en avance par rapport aux autres invités. Je devais aller rejoindre Freddie et Thomas, tandis que ma soeur devait aller dans une autre salle avec Effy et Naomi.

Le marié était magnifique. Il portait un magnifique smoking noir et une chemise blanche, ornée d'un noeud papillon noir en soie. Il était apparemment passé chez le coiffeur, car ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts, ce qui le rendait plus âgé; il avait vraiment l'air d'un homme mature, et non plus le skateur qu'il était il y a encore quelques temps.

J'avais envie de pleurer. D'abord parce qu'il était incroyablement beau dans ce costume; mais aussi parce que je me rendis compte à quel point nos liens allaient changés. Je me demandais ce qu'il adviendrait de notre amitié après ça. Si on resterait encore aussi liés qu'avant ou si on finirait par peu à peu se perdre de vue…

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit que je ne réagissais pas.

"Tu es magnifique, Fred. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Effy a accepté de t'épouser." plaisantai-je.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Fitch !" dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'aider pour mon discours…"

Il gesticula en notre direction. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi stressé. Ce n'était en général pas son genre. Mais après tout, Freddie allait se marier dans quelques heures, il était en droit de manifester un peu de stress.

Alors qu'il répétait pour la énième fois son discours avec Thomas (trois fois avec moi m'avait suffit pour comprendre qu'il le connaissait par coeur et que le répéter encore une fois était inutile) j'envoyai des textos à Naomi pour la tenir au courant de la situation, et elle faisait de même.

_N - _**Katie est tellement excitée qu'on pourrait croire que c'est elle qui va se marier… :-P**

_E - _**Et Effy reste calme, je suppose? **

_N - _**D'un calme olympien… :-O Comment va Freddie?**

_E - _**Je connais ses voeux par coeur, je crois que je serais capable de les réciter à sa place s'il a un trou ;-D**

_N - _**Je vois… Je vais aider Katie à se calmer, elle devient insupportable. À tout à l'heure, je t'aime :-) x**

_E - _**Je t'aime xx**

Freddie se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence et je rangeai mon portable dans mon sac. Il nous demanda, à Thomas et à moi, de l'aider à se calmer, car il sentait le stress monter peu à peu en lui. Je lui fis des exercices respiratoires basiques pour canaliser son énergie et Thomas lui répéta de se calmer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on se retrouva à l'entrée de l'Église, pour accueillir les premiers invités et leur indiquer le rang dans lequel ils devaient se placer, en fonction de leur relation avec les mariés. Les proches d'Effy seront placés dans les rangs de droite, tandis que ceux de Freddie, dans les rangs de gauche.

À ma grande surprise, Maxxie et Sidney étaient présents aujourd'hui. J'étais tellement heureuse de le revoir. Il était venu accompagné d'un homme plutôt baraqué que je supposais être son actuel petit ami. Sidney était venue seule, et je voyais dans son regard à la fois de la joie, mais aussi du regret. Elle s'excusa à nouveau brièvement pour l'incident de cet été et on fit la paix devant Maxxie, qui emmena ses deux amis pour s'assoir dans les rangs.

Ce fut ensuite à notre tour de prendre place dans l'assemblée. On s'assit d'abord tout devant, puis lorsque le curé vint saluer Freddie, on prit place près de l'hôtel, légèrement en retrait par rapport à Freddie. Cook s'assit au deuxième rang et me fit un léger signe de la tête et un clin d'oeil au marié. Lui aussi était plutôt beau gosse dans son costume.

Tous les invités étaient assis et commencèrent à s'impatienter. La musique annonçant l'entrée de la mariée joua enfin et même si Freddie n'était pas censé se retourner avant son arrivée, il jetait de brefs coups d'oeil de temps à autres pendant qu'elle marchait le long de l'allée. Pour ma part, je ne me retins pas de la contempler. Elle était superbe, comme l'héroïne d'un film d'amour américain. Mais plus belle encore. Sa robe était encore plus jolie que ce que m'avait décrit Katie; elle était sans bretelle avec quelques fleurs et des perles sur le bustier; le bas de la robe était très bouffant, en soie couleur crème avec un peu de dentelle. Effy n'avait pas fait d'effort supplémentaire pour ses cheveux (elle n'en avait pas besoin), elle avait simplement ajouté une fleur blanche dans ses cheveux, pour assortir à sa robe.

Elle arriva enfin à notre niveau, suivie de près par Naomi et Katie. J'avais déjà vu ma soeur avant, mais elle semblait encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait ajouté la même fleur dans ses cheveux qu'Effy. Et Naomi… Elle était splendide… Sa magnifique robe blanche mettait en valeur ses magnifiques courbes et ses jambes semblaient encore plus longues que d'habitude dues aux talons-hauts qu'elle portait.

C'était dur de rester à quelques mètres en face d'elle, incapable de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire à quel point elle était radieuse. On se contentait de se sourire mutuellement, en se faisant comprendre qu'on appréciait la tenue de l'autre. La musique s'arrêta et les mariés se tournèrent vers le curé.

Il fit un long discours sur le mariage, sur ce lien unissant ces deux êtres pour la vie, et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Naomi à plusieurs reprises, car je savais que ce discours serait prononcé encore une fois dans quelques mois, et nous serons à la place d'Effy et Freddie.

Freddie prononça ses voeux à la perfection (au moins, ces répétitions auront servi à quelque chose…) et Effy fit de même; puis le curé prononça les paroles tant attendues :

"Elizabeth Anne Stonem, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux légitime, Frederick John McClair ?"

"Je le veux." dit-elle en se tournant vers Freddie.

"Frederick John McClair, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse légitime, Elizabeth Anne Stonem ?"

"Oui, je le veux." dit-il en lui souriant.

"Je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage." annonça le curé en laissant au couple le temps d'enfiler les alliances. "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Ils s'embrassèrent exactement comme dans les films. Presque au ralenti. Il prit le visage d'Effy entre ses mains et elle posa les siennes sur ses avants-bras et j'étais persuadée qu'elle souriait dans le baiser.

Tout le monde commençait à applaudir les mariés et Cook siffla même avec ses doigts. La famille de Freddie semblait bien plus enthousiaste et plus "explosive" lorsqu'elle applaudissait le couple (certains s'étaient même levés) alors que dans le rang des proches d'Effy, c'était tout juste s'ils applaudissaient.

On sortit de l'Église derrière le couple et Naomi me tendit un sachet de riz à balancer sur Freddie et Effy à la sortie. Ce mariage se ferait définitivement dans les formes.

Après avoir suffisamment aspergé Effy de riz (et même de champagne par Cook), le lancer du bouquet débuta. Toutes les filles étaient en ligne pour le rattraper et je vis à quel point ma soeur était concentrée pour l'avoir. Lorsqu'Effy le jeta dans les airs, toutes les filles coururent dans la même direction et je m'arrêtai dans la course, de peur de me faire renverser par ma soeur qui m'avait poussée dès le départ.

Il ne restait plus qu'une masse agglutinée près des mariés, se débattant pour avoir le bouquet. Je vis enfin une main s'élever au-dessus de la foule, avec les fleurs dans les mains. Je reconnus instantanément celle de Naomi et je ris lorsque je vis qu'elle hurlait pour que les autres arrêtent de se débattre.

J'accourus vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle agitait le bouquet sous mon nez, en souriant tendrement. J'entendis Katie grommeler dans mon dos, car elle ne l'avait pas attrapé, mais mon attention se concentra à nouveau sur ma fiancée, qui m'embrassa quelques secondes plus tard. Ce n'était pas notre mariage, mais j'avais un avant-goût de ce qui nous attendrait dans quelques mois, et ça promettait d'être prodigieux.

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ! :)**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Famille

**Chapitre 10 : ****Naomi.** - Famille.

La réception était splendide. Les tables étaient décorées de façon somptueuse avec des milliers de pétales sur les nappes et des appareils photos jetables sur les tables. J'avais entendu dire que c'était la mode de faire ce genre de choses. Les invités pouvaient ainsi prendre des photos de la soirée pour le couple et laisser une trace de leur présence ce soir-là.

Emily avait bien sûr déjà pris des photos avec son petit appareil (fuchsia, de la même couleur que sa magnifique robe) et elle avait l'air d'une enfant de huit ans qui s'émerveille avec ses cadeaux de Noël. Elle était adorable, comme d'habitude.

Cook se ventait d'avoir pris de magnifiques photos de sa queue pour épicer la nuit de noce des mariés, tandis que tous les autres prenaient des photos bien plus classiques (la plupart du temps, il s'agissait de ridicules photos du couples) ou bien des photos des ornements des tables. Pour ma part, j'utilisais l'appareil pour prendre Emily en photos, pensant que Freddie aimerait peut-être conserver des photos de sa meilleure amie.

Le moment des discours des témoins arriva enfin. J'avais préparé le mien avec l'aide d'Emily, car après tout, je ne connaissais pas Effy si bien que ça, et je n'avais jamais été douée pour ce genre de choses. C'est Katie qui prit la parole en première.

"Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je suis la demoiselle d'honneur d'Effy. Et c'est effectivement un honneur que d'être aux côtés d'Effy Stonem… Non, pardon, Effy _McClair_, aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas vous faire le speech barbant de la demoiselle d'honneur qui vente les mérites de la mariée, puisque ça, ce sera le discours de la jeune femme à côté de moi…" dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. "… Je vais surtout vous dire à quel point Effy et Freddie sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, j'ai su qu'ils finiraient par se marier. Et on était pourtant très jeunes à cette époque-là…"

Il y eut une pause. Katie ne cherchait pas ses mots; elle cherchait simplement le regard de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle trouva aussitôt. Puis elle continua :

"Effy m'a un jour dit que pour aimer, il fallait du courage. Qu'il fallait être brave pour affronter l'amour. Mais je pense qu'au contraire, c'est aussi bien d'avoir peur. Et je pense que tu es aujourd'hui d'accord avec moi, Eff… Car il y a quelques mois de ça, notre chère Elizabeth est venue toute apeurée et en pleures à la porte de mon appartement; elle doutait de ses sentiments pour Freddie. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait comme il le méritait. Elle m'a dit qu'il méritait une femme qui l'aime chaque jour davantage, une femme qui le comblera de bonheur par sa simple présence et qui ne cessera jamais de l'aimer. Et en un soir, elle m'a prouvé toutes ces choses-là à la fois. Non seulement elle m'a confirmé tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais elle m'a en plus fait comprendre à quel point il ne fallait pas cacher ses sentiments pour l'autre. À quel point il fallait toujours montrer aux gens qu'on aime à quel point on a besoin d'eux."

Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes à mesure que son discours avançait. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer Katie capable de dire de si belles choses… Elle continua :

"Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à la magnifique blonde à ma droite, qui a, je le sais, un magnifique discours à prononcer…"

Elle avait dit ça sans aucune ironie. Mon Dieu, où était passée Katie Fitch ?!

Mon discours était bien plus simple que le sien. Comme l'avait fait remarqué Katie quelques temps plus tôt, j'avais effectivement souligné à quel point Effy était une amie géniale, qui avait été là pour moi dans les bons comme dans le mauvais moments, et avec qui j'avais forgé une amitié très spéciale, pour le moins inexplicable.

La soirée se finit comme elle avait commencé : la tante de Freddie était en pleures (je remarquai qu'elle jouait en quelques sortes le rôle de sa mère), son père ventait les mérites de Karen (la petite soeur de Fred), Anthea, la mère d'Effy, fumait une clope en regardant sa fille monter dans la voiture qui les conduirait à l'hôtel, tandis que nous, le reste de la bande, étions tous agglutinés les uns à côté des autres, pensifs.

Cook pensait certainement à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Effy et ce qu'il allait vivre avec Katie (il m'avait même fait part ce soir de sa volonté de peut-être se marier avec elle dans les temps à venir). J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps avec lui ce soir. D'abord parce que cela faisait très longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé du temps seul à seul, mais aussi parce que la simple vision d'Emily dans cette robe fuchsia me rendait dingue. Je n'avais pu l'embrasser qu'une fois, mais cette seule fois avait suffi à me faire perdre l'esprit. Il était donc préférable que je garde mes distances avec elle ce soir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre, cela va de soi.

* * *

Il était près de quatorze heure lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et me réveillai, presque en sursaut. Emily m'avait maintenue éveillée toute la nuit (pour mon plus grand plaisir) et nous n'avions pas pu nous arrêter avant qu'il fasse jour. Pour ma défense, Emily était absolument sublime dans cette robe. Et elle sentait incroyablement bon. Et nous avions toutes les deux bu pas mal d'alcool, ce qui-

"Naoms, tu penses tellement fort que je t'entends…" grommela Emily tout en souriant.

J'embrassai son front, posée sur ma poitrine et caressai son bras nu. C'était tellement agréable d'être à ses côtés, tellement naturel…

"Em ?" dis-je.

"Hm ?"

"Ça fait quelques temps que j'y pense, mais… Puisqu'on va se marier dans moins d'un an et que tu passes presque toutes tes nuits ici, pourquoi ne pas… Emménager chez moi ?"

Emily changea de position pour me faire face sur le lit; elle me regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Pas exactement la réaction que j'attendais…

"Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, je comprends…"

Ce qu'elle fit ensuite me surprit davantage : elle m'embrassa avec une telle passion que j'eus du mal à respirer. Quand elle sépara enfin ses lèvres des miennes, elle dit :

"Naoms, j'adorerais venir vivre avec toi."

"Euh, techniquement c'est déjà le cas et-"

Elle me coupa en m'embrassant passionnément.

"Oh tais-toi !" dit-elle en riant, entre deux baisers.

Je ne pouvais que rire à mon tour, ne pensant plus qu'à elle et à notre vie future.

* * *

Emily coupait les concombres en rondelles tandis que je m'occupais de la sauce grecque qui devait accompagner la salade. On avait invité ses parents et ma mère à dîner ce soir et je savais que Jenna appréciait beaucoup les salades.

À vrai dire, je n'étais presque pas stressée à l'idée de revoir à nouveau Jenna Fitch. Certes, les premières rencontres avaient été dures, voire même terrifiantes, mais ce soir, je savais que la soirée se passerait bien, puisqu'elle avait précisé à Emily qu'elle avait "hâte de nous revoir et de rencontrer Gina". Un bon début, non ?

Mandy avait appelé Emily une bonne dizaine de fois pendant les préparatifs pour l'avertir de toutes les tâches qu'elle aurait à accomplir demain (et qu'elle connaissait déjà par coeur). Je me demandais pourquoi elle ne changeait pas de boulot, car elle trouverait facilement bien mieux ailleurs, mais Emily m'assura que ce travail lui plaisait plus que tout.

Quelques heures plus tard, on sonna à la porte et je me précipitai pour aller ouvrir. C'était ma mère. Elle était, comme d'habitude, en avance. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait acquit depuis quelques temps pour venir chez nous. Il suffisait qu'on lui donne une heure précise pour qu'elle vienne une demie-heure avant. Cette fois-ci, son excuse était :

"Je veux absolument voir à quoi ressemble _votre_ maison depuis qu'Emily a emménagé."

_Notre_ maison… Je m'empressai de lui faire visiter en commençant par le salon. De multiples photos prises par Emily ornaient les murs. Elles n'étaient pas simplement accrochées avec des punaises comme dans l'ancienne chambre de son appartement; ici, chaque photo avait sa place dans un cadre particulier qui mettait en valeur l'image. J'y avais même ajouté quelques photos personnelles de ma mère et moi lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

Emily nous rejoint en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier et ma mère l'enveloppa dans un câlin affectif. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles avant que je ne continue ma visite tandis qu'Emily regagna la cuisine pour finir de préparer le dessert.

On monta les escaliers et ma mère s'émerveilla lorsqu'elle découvrit notre chambre. Katie nous avait aidées à la décorer. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un réel talent en matière de décoration. On avait changé la tapisserie en un blanc nacré somptueux avec une frise noir et argentée. Emily avait insisté pour qu'on n'achète pas de nouveaux meubles, car ils étaient tous encore comme neufs. La seule chose qui avait changé était le lit. Katie en avait commandé un nouveau pour l'anniversaire de sa soeur et le mien. C'était un king-size et je devais avouer que son idée était géniale.

"Heureusement qu'Emily est venue habiter ici…" commença ma mère en me donnant un coup de coude. "Cette maison avait besoin d'une remise à neuf !"

Je lui rendis son coup de coude et elle laissa échapper un petit cri dépréciatif. Au même instant, la sonnette retentit à nouveau, et j'entendis Emily crier un "Je vais ouvrir !" pendant qu'on sortait de la chambre.

C'était effectivement Rob et Jenna, accueillis chaleureusement par ma fiancée. J'eus presque du mal à en croire mes yeux lorsque je vis Jenna prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour la saluer. Leur relation avait beaucoup changé, et j'en étais ravie.

Les parents d'Emily semblaient enthousiastes à l'idée que nous organisions des projets d'avenir. D'abord, le déménagement dans une maison plus spacieuse après le mariage, mais aussi des carrières plus concrètes pour elle comme pour moi. Emily s'était enfin rendue compte à quel point son travail était pénible, et elle pensait envoyer sa candidature à un magazine plus reconnu. Pour ma part, je comptais prendre part dans une association contre le cancer du sein après le tournage de mon prochain film.

Jenna et ma mère semblait s'entendre à merveille, malgré leurs philosophies de vie complètement opposées. Emily et moi discutions avec Rob de toutes sortes de choses et je me sentais très à l'aise à ses côtés. Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi Emily se sentait plus proche de son père.

Je souris tendrement à ma fiancée, heureuse de voir à quel point cette vie à ses côtés sera merveilleuse.

* * *

**A/N: aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, créez un compte ! :3**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Préparatifs

**Chapitre 11 : ****Emily.**- Préparatifs.

Katie et moi étions en plein dans les préparatifs du mariage tandis que Naomi était allée chez Effy pour obtenir le nom de son traiteur ainsi que quelques adresses de couturier.

Katie et ma mère avaient insisté pour que ce mariage se fasse dans les formes, malgré le fait que ce ne serait pas un vrai mariage, à proprement parlé. Il ne se déroulera évidemment pas à l'Église, mais il sera légal.

On s'était mise d'accord pour porter chacune une robe blanche et échanger les alliances.

Ma mère voulait s'occuper de la décoration, avec l'aide de Katie et Gina. Elle s'étaient donc mises d'accord pour coupler à la fois élégance et nature. Je m'explique : Jenna voulait une décoration à la fois sobre et chic, alors que Gina voulait de multiples décorations florales. Le mélange de leurs idées a donné un mix très intéressant.

Puisque ce mariage devait se faire dans les formes, on avait aussi décidé (non, Katie avait _insisté_) de passer sept nuits séparées l'une de l'autre; la dernière nuit clôturant cette semaine étant évidemment l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Katie et Panda seraient mes demoiselles d'honneur et Freddie, mon garçon d'honneur. J'appréhendais donc quelque peu cette soirée.

Naomi avait choisi Cook et JJ comme garçons d'honneur, ainsi qu'Effy. Je me dis que j'endurerais sûrement bien pire en ayant choisi Effy et Cook comme organisateurs de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

* * *

Je me tenais debout devant le miroir mural qui me permettait de voir la robe en entier. C'était seulement la cinquième que j'essayais et j'étais incapable de faire mon choix. Panda et Katie trouvaient que la troisième m'allait le mieux et je me demandais ce qu'elles diraient pour celle-ci.

"Em, tu es magnifique." dit simplement ma soeur en me regardant de haut en bas.

"Ah ça oui, tu es tip-top." ajouta Pandora.

Je tournai sur moi-même pour les laisser admirer la robe et je les entendis faire un tas de commentaires. J'en conclus que cette robe était leur favorite, et c'était aussi mon cas.

"Vous pensez qu'elle plaira à Naomi ?" demandai-je.

"Emsy, même si tu venais habillée en baggy et en pull, Naomi serait sous le charme." répondit Katie.

Je ris et me retournai devant le miroir. Je me mordis ensuite la lèvre en contemplant encore une fois la robe. Je voulais qu'elle me trouve magnifique. Et j'aurai la réponse dans trois mois. Trois mois…

* * *

"Emily, j'ai besoin de ces clichés dans mon bureau, demain à la première heure !" s'exclama Mandy en ouvrant violemment la porte de mon bureau.

"Bien sûr, mademoiselle Dawson." répondis-je.

"Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Mandy ?"

"Une fois de trop, sûrement."

"C'est ça." dit-elle sèchement. "Demain à la première heure ?"

"Demain à la première heure." répondis-je en souriant faussement.

Et elle claqua la porte. Je savais pertinemment que je pouvais l'appeler Mandy; mais si je commençais à l'appeler par son prénom, elle penserait sûrement que je compte me rapprocher d'elle, ce que je souhaite absolument éviter…

Je continuai ma recherche Google pour trouver une bague pour Naomi. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais lui en trouver une. Je ne savais pas exactement si ça se faisait, mais je voulais qu'elle sache que si j'étais fiancée à elle, elle l'était aussi avec moi, d'où le besoin de chercher une bague qui lui corresponde.

Quelqu'un toqua à nouveau à la porte. Ça ne pouvait pas être Mandy. Mandy ne toque _jamais_. Je refermai violemment l'ordinateur. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la plus magnifique de toutes les silhouettes de la terre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" dis-je en me précipitant vers Naomi, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Il est plus de dix-neuf heure…" commença-t-elle. "Je devais venir te chercher, tu te souviens ?"

"Désolée… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer." répondis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille et en embrassant son cou.

"_Tu_ n'as pas vu le temps passer, ou _Mandy_ ne t'a pas laissée voir le temps passer ?" corrigea-t-elle.

Je ris et continuai à embrasser son cou. Elle faufila ses mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean et massa gentiment mon fessier. Je continuai à l'embrasser sans précipitation et elle fit de même.

"J'ai trouvé ma robe aujourd'hui." dit-elle soudainement.

"Ah oui ?" dis-je en déposant d'autres baisers dans son cou.

"Hm hmmm… Et les alliances."

Je stoppai mon assaut pour pouvoir capter son regard. Elle était à la fois inquiète et enthousiaste.

"Tu veux les voir ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. Elle sortit deux boîtes blanches de son sac et me les tendit. J'ouvris l'une et m'émerveillai devant la beauté du bijou. Je la pris entre mon pouce et mon index pour pouvoir lire les inscriptions.

"_Emily Mary Fitch à Naomi Lee Campbell_." lis-je à haute voix.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes automatiquement; ma fiancée les essuya aussitôt et embrassa ma joue.

"Essaye-la ?"

"Ça ne porte pas malheur ?" demandai-je.

"Le malheur serait que la bague ne t'aille pas et que tu ne puisses pas la porter le jour de ton mariage." plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle avait raison. Je l'enfilai doucement le long de mon annulaire et m'aperçus que la bague saillait parfaitement mon doigt, tout comme ma bague de fiançailles. Je n'arrivai pas retirer mes yeux de ma main, tant cette vision était parfaite. Naomi embrassa mon front en me rapprochant doucement d'elle et dit :

"Deux mois, mon amour… Deux mois."

* * *

Tout était quasiment prêt. Tout, à l'exception de la place des invités autour de la grande table en forme de U. Naomi et moi serions évidemment au milieu, nos garçons et demoiselles d'honneur assis à nos côtés, Gina et mes parents assis proches de nous. Il restait cependant le placement de tous les autres invités. On ne voulait pas mettre la famille de Naomi d'un côté et la mienne de l'autre. On avait donc essayé de faire en sorte de mélanger les deux familles, par tranches d'âges.

Concernant les enfants, cela ne poserait aucun problème. Ils s'entendraient tous à merveille, je ne me faisais aucun soucis. Cependant, concernant mes oncles et tantes, ainsi que certains amis de mes parents, il allait être très difficile de les placer correctement.

Naomi avait invité ses grands-parents paternels, car elle avait toujours gardé contact avec eux, même après le départ soudain de son père. Elle m'avait assuré qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille avec les miens, car, à vrai dire, ils s'entendaient avec tout le monde. Je ne connaissais que trop peu mes oncles et tantes du côté de ma mère, aussi avais-je laissé ma mère m'occuper de leurs places.

Notre mariage se dessinait de manière plus nette chaque jour dans ma tête, et dans moins d'un mois, j'allais savoir à quoi ressemblerait cette cérémonie.

* * *

**A/N: laissez un commentaire ! :)**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une semaine

**Chapitre 12 : ****Naomi.** - Une semaine.

Cette fameuse semaine de pré-mariage arriva enfin. Emily et moi devions passer une semaine séparée l'une de l'autre, comme le voulait la tradition. Une semaine entière sans Emily, sans pouvoir l'embrasser ou même la toucher. Une vrai torture… À vrai dire, ce que j'appréhendais le plus était mon enterrement vie de jeune fille organisé par JJ, Effy et Cook.

On devait aller en montagne pour se dépayser pendant la moitié de la semaine (cette idée venait d'Effy bien entendu), et le reste de la semaine avait été organisé par Cook et JJ.

Le chalet dans lequel on séjournait était tellement excentré de la ville la plus proche qu'aucun réseau ne passait. Il n'y avait ni connexion internet, ni possibilité d'appeler ou d'envoyer un texto, sauf cas d'urgence. Je suis sûre que Stonem l'avait fait exprès.

Le chalet en lui-même était assez coquet. Il faisait à peu près la moitié de ma maison et sentait bon la lavande. De multiples tableaux ridicules ornaient les murs, ce qui donnait un côté rustique. Il y avait même une cheminée au milieu du salon, même si je ne pense pas qu'on en aurait besoin.

Effy me conduisit à ma chambre et je vis, posé sur le lit, un petit paquet emballé avec un ruban rouge. Il y avait une note dessus et je reconnus instantanément l'écriture d'Emily.

"_Je t'aime xx Em._"

J'ouvris délicatement le paquet en défaisant doucement le ruban rouge. Il y avait une boîte de Garibaldis (mes biscuits favoris) et deux autres boîtes. J'ouvris d'abord la plus petite. Elle contenait une magnifique bague incrustée de diamants. J'étais bouche-bée. Il y avait un mot qui l'accompagnait :

"_Sois ma fiancée :-)_"

Oh mon Dieu, elle était si adorable… J'enfilai le précieux objet autour de mon doigt et souris lorsque je vis le bijou scintillé. Je le contemplai pendant quelques minutes encore avant d'ouvrir la deuxième boîte. Il y avait un autre mot qui l'accompagnait.

"_Les photos que tu attendais…_"

Je soulevai le papier et m'esclaffai lorsque je vis qu'il y avait une dizaine de photos d'Emily en sous-vêtements dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Elle l'avait donc vraiment fait… Je lui avais demandé (pour rire) s'il serait possible d'avoir des photos érotiques d'elle pour que je puisse les regarder le soir avant de m'endormir. Elle l'avait donc pris au sérieux, pour mon plus grand plaisir…

* * *

Le premier jour fut assez tranquille. J'avais eu du mal à garder les photos d'Emily à l'abri des regards (surtout de Cook à vrai dire), mais j'avais pu les contempler toute la nuit. On était allés se promener dans la forêt toute la journée et on fit de même les jours qui suivirent. Ces balades en plein air m'avait fait un bien fou. D'une part parce qu'elles m'avaient permis de me focaliser sur autre chose que sur Emily et le mariage, mais aussi parce que j'avais l'impression que mon corps gagnait chaque jour plus de force et d'agilité lors de ces promenades.

Les soirées au chalet étaient assez semblables des soirées qu'on avait passées au bord de la plage à Chypre. Effy et Cook fumaient un joint ensemble tandis que JJ me parlait d'Ellie en sirotant une bouteille de Martini. C'était agréable de se retrouver entre nous pendant une semaine.

Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendue compte, mais cette semaine d'abstinence sexuelle s'appliquait aussi à mes amis et Cook était celui qui semblait le plus frustré. Effy tenait relativement bien; à vrai dire, si je ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée à Freddie, je ne me serais peut-être même pas rendue compte que quelqu'un lui manquait. JJ était redescendu une journée pour passer du temps avec Ellie et Lara tandis qu'on remballait nos affaires pour se rendre à Londres. Mes trois amis n'avaient pas voulu me dire ce qui m'attendait là-bas, car il s'agissait d'une surprise.

* * *

On avait passé la veille en plein centre-ville. Ce fut assez pénible, car des hordes de fans enragés nous suppliaient de leur signer de multiples autographes et prendre des dizaines de photos avec eux. J'avais donc insisté pour que la journée du lendemain se passe _au calme_.

Cook, Effy et JJ avaient donc bien respecté mes ordres. On avait passé le plus clair de notre journée à l'hôtel; Effy et moi profitions du SPA tandis que les garçons étaient à la piscine.

Ce que j'appréhendais le plus était la soirée qui allait venir. Il s'agissait de _la_ soirée de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille et je n'avais aucune idée de son déroulement. JJ avait buggé en m'expliquant que ce n'était pas lui qui s'était occupé de cette soirée, ce qui me rendait nerveuse. Une soirée organisée par Cook et Effy… Ça promettait d'être mémorable.

On prit le taxi pour arriver sur les lieux. Par chance, je connaissais un peu Londres et me rendis compte qu'on arriva dans l'une des rues les plus connues pour ses boîtes de nuit. Connaissant Cook, on allait certainement finir complètement saouls et je les remerciais d'avance d'avoir prévu cette soirée deux jours avant le mariage et non pas la veille, pour que je puisse récupérer.

On entra dans une boîte que je ne connaissais pas. Elle semblait plutôt branchée vue de l'extérieur et les musiques que j'entendais à l'intérieur étaient plutôt entraînantes.

Un homme noir d'au moins deux mètres nous demanda nos cartes d'identité (sérieusement ?!) puis nous laissa entrer en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Cook tira le rideau pour nous laisser passer et je m'aperçus soudain _où_ j'avais mis les pieds.

On se trouvait dans un club de strip-tease et des dizaines de filles en string se baladaient partout dans la grande salle. Il y avait un podium central sur lequel cinq femmes à moitié nues dansaient autour de fines barres en métal en réclamant de l'argent des clients pour se déshabiller.

Cook claquaient dans ses mains en riant lorsqu'il vit la tête que je faisais. Même Effy, que je n'avais vu rire que très rarement, affichait un sourire satisfait.

"Vous déconnez là, j'espère." dis-je simplement.

Cook rit, me prit par la taille et m'amena vers une espèce de grande cabine en arc de cercle où on pouvait s'assoir sur des canapé en cuir. Il y avait un catalogue posé sur la table avec la présentation des strip-teaseuses accompagnée d'une photo. J'explosais de rire en voyant leurs noms. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de noms d'alcool ou de couleurs tant ils étaient ridicules.

"Choisis-en une Naomikins !" s'exclama Cook.

Je lui lançai le "regard-Campbell" (ainsi renommé par Katie) et laissai échapper un rire nerveux. Il insista en agitant les feuilles devant mes yeux. Je regardai Effy et JJ, exaspérée. La brunette haussa les épaules en souriant tandis que JJ hocha la tête en m'incitant à regarder la feuille.

Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil, puis je repensai à Emily. Je ne voulais pas poser mon regard sur une autre femme qu'elle. Je trouvais d'ailleurs que ce genre de clubs était totalement malsain.

Cook et Effy échangèrent un regard et un clin d'oeil, puis Effy se leva en nous demandant ce qu'on désirait boire. Alcools forts pour tout le monde, avec un mètre de shots commandés par Cook.

Alors qu'on attendait nos boissons, je vis Effy accoudés sur une rambarde, parlant au DJ. Elle pointa ensuite un doigt dans notre direction et revint vers nous quelques minutes plus tard, avec les verres d'alcool.

"J'ai un petit truc à régler, je reviens dans moins de dix minute." s'excusa Effy.

Je haussai les épaules, et elle s'en alla. Encore. On trinqua tous les trois, puis Cook bu trois shots de Tequila à la suite en faisant "le loup garou". Les lumières de la salle devinrent soudain bien plus sombres et la musique changea de rythme. Le DJ prit ensuite le micro et dit :

"En exclusivité pour vous ce soir, les Campbell-girls !"

Ai-je bien entendu ?

Le début de la chanson "Single ladies" de Beyoncé commença et cinq filles firent leur apparition sur l'estrade. Intriguée, j'ajustai ma position sur le fauteuil pour mieux voir. Je sentis le regard de Cook et JJ posé sur moi, mais je gardai mes yeux rivés sur les cinq filles.

Les fumigènes m'empêchaient de clairement discerner leur visage, mais j'aurais juré apercevoir deux chevelure brunes, deux blondes et… Une chevelure rouge ?

Je me levai pour prendre place sur des sièges plus près du podium; Cook et JJ me suivirent de près. Les fumées avaient cessé et je discernais à présent plus en détails leur silhouette.

Juste devant moi se tenait l'une des deux brunes. Ses mains cachaient encore son visage, mais je pus analyser son corps. Elle était très mince et avait de longue jambe. La blonde à côté d'elle était nettement plus petite et plus en chair; l'autre blonde était encore plus petite et aussi très mince; la seconde brune devait avoir la même taille et bien proportionnée au niveau de la poitrine.

Restait la chevelure rouge. La fumée cachait encore la majeure partie de son visage, mais j'étais presque sûre d'en discerner les principaux traits… Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être…

"Emily ?!" m'exclamai-je en gardant les yeux rivés sur la cinquième fille.

Elle ne m'avait pas entendu; mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Cook, qui s'esclaffa en un instant. Je m'aperçus alors que les deux brunes n'étaient autres que Katie et Effy; et les deux blondes étaient Pandora et Lara.

J'étais à la fois vexée et très heureuse de la voir ici ce soir. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce petit spectacle se fasse dans l'intimité.

Cook contemplait avec passion sa petite amie en lui lançant des regards qui en disaient long. JJ était tout aussi excité que lui et savourait pleinement le fait de voir sa petite amie se trémousser sur la piste de danse.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais Thomas et Freddie nous avaient rejoins et admiraient eux-aussi la danse synchronisée de leurs petites amies.

Emily était trop absorbée par sa chorégraphie et aveuglée par les lumières et ne nous avait donc pas encore reconnus. Ce fut seulement au moment où Katie lui fit signe d'avancer sur le devant de la scène pour continuer son numéro autour d'une barre qu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence. Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais continua son spectacle.

Elle tournait de façon on-ne-peut-plus sensuelle autour de la barre métallique et je savourais pleinement ce spectacle. Elle se mit ensuite à quatre pattes devant moi en grattant le sol de ses ongles en me lançant des regards provocateurs. Je m'approchai de la scène, mais fut retenue par Cook qui me tendit un billet.

"Tu ne t'approches pas des danseuses, à condition que tu aies quelque chose à leur donner…"

"Cook, c'est ridicule, c'est ma fiancée."

"Pas ce soir, Naomikins… Pas ce soir…"

Je soupirai et pris son billet. Emily me regardait de ses yeux de braise et s'avança plus encore pour que je puisse insérer le billet dans son soutien gorge. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque mes doigt caressèrent sa cage thoracique et j'aurais juré l'entendre gémir doucement.

Elle se releva et continua son numéro aux côtés des autres, en me lançant plusieurs clins d'oeil au fil de sa danse. Les garçons hurlaient, aboyaient (oui, oui) et déposaient à leur tour de nombreux billets dans les sous-vêtements de leurs copines.

Quand leur danse se termina, on regagna nos places et je me demandai si elles viendraient nous rejoindre par la suite. Effy n'avait pas le choix et Freddie était le garçon d'honneur d'Emily. Elles passeraient donc obligatoirement par ici.

Les cinq filles vinrent effectivement s'assoir à notre table quelques minutes plus tard. Elles s'étaient toutes changées en vêtements de soirée plus confortables, et Emily portait un ensemble qui me déstabilisa quelque peu. Elle était vêtue d'un haut noir plutôt large avec deux mains squelettiques levant le majeur et un leggings noir mimant les os de ses cuisses et de ses tibias le long de ses jambes. Elle portait aussi pour accompagner le tout, un magnifique petit noeud noir et de multiples bijoux… Noirs. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été habillée par Effy.

"Alors, Campbell ?" demanda Katie. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre danse ?"

Je regardai chacune des filles, puis fixai encore une fois mon regard sur Emily et dit :

"Charmante."

"_Charmante_ ?!" s'exclama Katie. "Ça fait deux jours qu'on s'entraîne pour la choré et cinq jours que tu n'as pas vu ta fiancée, et toi tu trouves ça charmant ?!"

Je ne répondis pas, trop préoccupée par le délicieux rire de ma petite amie, que je n'avais pas vu _depuis cinq jours_. J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'aucune de nous ne puisse plus respirer, de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit en lui murmurant "Je t'aime." avant qu'elle s'endorme,… J'avais envie d'être seule avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

"Tu auras toute la vie pour ça, Blondie…" chuchota Effy.

* * *

**A/N: commentaires ! :)**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Jour J

**A/N: voilà la suite ! :) Bonne lecture x**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : ****Emily.**- Jour J.

Mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille avait été mémorable. D'abord parce que Pandora, Effy, Katie et Lara avaient tout mis en oeuvre pour que je passe une soirée inoubliable, mais aussi et surtout parce que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir Naomi ce soir-là.

Elles m'avaient prévenues que j'allais danser dans un club de strip-tease devant pas mal de monde, mais qu'aucune de nous n'irait jusqu'à se déshabiller. Ce qu'elles ne m'avaient pas précisé était qu'il y aurait aussi ma fiancée sur place.

Ça a été vrai choc au départ, mais j'ai par la suite beaucoup apprécié le fait de danser de façon sensuelle devant elle. Je voyais évidemment que son sang bouillonnait en elle, et ce durant toute la soirée, mais on s'était beaucoup amusés.

Je n'avais cependant pas pu m'approcher de la blonde pour l'embrasser; c'était un véritable supplice de la voir se tenir juste en face de moi sans pouvoir la toucher. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pu m'adresser que quelques mots.

_"Cette tenue te va très bien."_

_"C'est Katie qui l'a choisie…" répondis-je. "Enterrement de vie jeune fille… Enterrement… Les os… Tu comprends la blague ?"_

_Naomi s'esclaffa. _

_"Tu es la première qui trouve ça drôle."_

_"Non, en fait… C'est tellement nul que ça en devient drôle."_

_Je souris et mordis ma lèvre inférieure lorsque je jetai un coup d'oeil à ses vêtements. Elle était incroyablement sexy. Je m'approchai d'elle, car je n'avais plus qu'une envie : l'embrasser passionnément. Mais je fus retenue par ma soeur qui m'agrippa le bras._

_"Pas ce soir, Emsy… Pas ce soir."_

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Panda qui commençait à parler dans son sommeil. Je sortis de la chambre et m'allongeai sur le canapé. Il devait être très tôt dans la matinée, mais je n'avais pas sommeil.

Je me réveillais toujours tôt après avoir beaucoup bu la veille. Je n'étais cependant pas celle qui avait le plus bu. Sans prendre Cook en compte, je pense que Naomi arrivait en première place. Je ne l'avais jamais vue boire autant d'alcool en une soirée. Elle devait avoir une gueule de bois bien pire que moi. Heureusement qu'on avait décidé de fêter ça un jour avant…

Je remarquai que pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, je me retrouvai enfin seule. Je pourrais donc facilement envoyé un texto à Naomi ? Au moment où j'allais commencer à écrire le message, mon portable vibra.

**Je sais que c'est contraire aux règles mises en place, mais je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles après hier soir… Tu me manques, Em. J'ai hâte d'être demain. :-) xxxN.**

Elle avait beau avoir la gueule de bois, son message était tout à fait sensé et vraiment adorable. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour lui répondre.

**C'est plutôt moi qui devrait prendre des nouvelles… Repose-toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'écroules durant la cérémonie… :-P Tu me manques aussi, à demain. Em xx**

**PS : Je serai la femme en blanc. ;-)**

Alors que j'allais reposer mon portable sur la table basse, il vibra à nouveau.

**Je t'aime. N**

Ces sept lettres suffirent à me supprimer mon mal de tête et à me rendre le sourire pour le restant de la journée.

* * *

Dans moins de cinq heures, j'allais me retrouver devant l'hôtel. Et pour la première fois, je commençais à angoisser un peu. Pourquoi, je ne le savais pas vraiment… Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. Je savais que j'allais un peu stresser, mais c'était assez étrange. J'avais à la fois tellement envie de me marier avec Naomi, et en même temps, je commençais à éprouver du stress. Ma poitrine se serra de plus en plus si bien que je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer.

"Em, ça va ?" me demanda Katie en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

"Oui… Oui, ça va." répondis-je en hochant la tête. "Je me sens un peu bizarre, c'est tout…"

Ma soeur acquiesça par un bref coup de tête et continua à boutonner l'arrière de ma robe avec l'aide de Panda. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Katie s'occupa d'ajuster ma coiffure en demandant à Pandora d'aller me chercher un verre d'eau et quelque chose à manger, car je n'avais pas l'air bien. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, car elle avait effectivement raison, je ne me sentais pas au mieux.

Quand mon amie revint avec le verre d'eau et un bout de gâteau, ma soeur était déjà en train de me maquiller les paupières. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance, car j'étais persuadée qu'elle ferait un travail splendide.

Alors que je commençais à boire mon verre d'eau, ma mère fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe pourpre, qui lui allait parfaitement au teint. Elle me fixa un instant, puis s'approcha de moi, légèrement inquiète.

"Chérie, ça va ?" demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ma hauteur.

"Je… Je crois que j'ai un peu le trac." bredouillai-je.

"Tu n'as pas de doute par rapport à ton mariage ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je secouai la tête en regardant mes genoux.

"Non, c'est pas ça… J'aime Naomi plus que tout, mais… J'ai cette espèce de boule qui me noue le ventre depuis ce matin…"

"Oui, je sais ce que c'est…"

"Ah oui ?"

"Le jour où j'ai épousé ton père, j'ai passé toute la matinée à me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix et s'il n'était pas un peu trop tôt pour se marier… Et puis, j'ai repensé à un moment passé à ses côtés… Un moment tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, vraiment… Et puis je me suis rendue compte que j'allais épouser l'homme que j'aime. Et qu'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait vraiment."

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel ma mère prit mes mains dans les siennes. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Peu importe ce que les gens pensent ou ce que les gens disent, Emily… Ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est que tu vas épouser la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde…"

Je buvais les paroles de ma mère. Jamais elle n'avait tenu un discours si riche de sens et si profond devant moi. Et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle serait si proche de moi lors de mon mariage avec une fille. Elle venait de me libérer d'un poids.

"Merci Maman…" dis-je, doucement.

Ma mère me sourit puis m'embrassa le front tendrement. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce sans dire un mot, et je vis sur le visage de ma soeur son air à la fois choqué et ému.

Elle ne commenta cependant pas notre petit échange; elle se contenta de se remettre à la tâche et Pandora fit de même.

* * *

Comme le voulait la tradition, c'était mon père qui devait m'accompagner à l'hôtel. Il y avait une belle décoration florale tout comme le reste de la salle.

"Tu es prête, Emsy ?" me demanda mon père.

Je me cramponnai plus intensément à son bras et acquiesçai d'un bref signe de tête. Il avança alors d'un pas lent vers la porte et ce fut James qui nous ouvrit. L'orchestre commença à jouer la musique d'entrée et mon coeur commença à doucement s'emballer. Je jetai quelques coups d'oeil à gauche et à droite et vis que tout le monde me regardait. Cela n'aidait en rien la décélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Je regardai alors plus loin, vers l'hôtel. Et je la vis.

Elle était absolument radieuse dans sa robe blanche. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés à la perfection, rendant son visage encore plus angélique. Sa robe s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux, ce qui me permit d'admirer ses magnifiques jambes. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux bleu-cristallin parfaitement maquillés, qui me fixaient amoureusement. Mon coeur s'accéléra encore et je frôlais certainement la crise cardiaque.

J'arrivai enfin à ses côtés, là où Katie, Freddie et Pandora m'attendaient. Je leur fis un clin d'oeil avant de quitter le bras de mon père; il embrassa ma tempe avec un sourire et alla s'assoir à côté de ma mère, à qui je fis un sourire qui en disait long sur la gratitude que j'avais envers elle.

Mon regard se focalisa enfin sur Naomi, qui ne m'avait sûrement pas quitté des yeux depuis mon arrivée. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, de lui crier "Je t'aime !" jusqu'à ce que ma voix ne me permette plus d'effectuer un son supplémentaire, mais je me contentai simplement de lui sourire, avant de me retourner vers celui qui allait faire de ma fiancée, mon épouse.

L'homme introduisit la cérémonie par un merveilleux discours sur l'amour, le mariage et la vie de couple, puis en vint tout naturellement aux faits. Il nous invita ensuite chacune à dire nos voeux; et ce fut d'abord le tour de Naomi. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et ce simple contact fit faire à mon coeur toute sorte de loopings à l'intérieur de moi.

"Em… Tu complètes ma vie de la plus merveilleuse des façons possibles. Tu n'es pas seulement incroyablement belle et terriblement intelligente, tu fais aussi mon bonheur au quotidien. Avec toi, je ne me sens jamais seule. Je sais qu'à chaque fois que je me sens triste, tu seras là pour me rendre le sourire, en cuisinant le plus délicieux des gâteaux au chocolat ou en allant se promener main dans la main dans un endroit paradisiaque que tu auras aménagé spécialement pour nous. Dès le premier regard, j'ai su que je t'aimais d'un amour démesuré… Tu as su m'aider à surmonter mon passé, tu es mon présent et mon avenir… Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me donner corps et âme à toi. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus un souffle de vie."

Elle marqua une pause pour se retourner et prendre l'alliance des mains de JJ pour l'enfiler le long de mon annulaire. J'eus une vague impression de déjà-vu. Sauf que cette fois, c'était pour de vrai. Et je tombai amoureuse d'elle une fois de plus.

Ce fut mon tour de prononcer mes voeux. Ma gorge se noua, car j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits après un si beau discours… Je devais même en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je pris à mon tour ses mains dans les miennes pour commencer mon discours, et la regardai comme si elle était mon monde entier.

* * *

**A/N: dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! :)**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Je le veux

**Chapitre 14 : ****Naomi.**- Je le veux.

Emily joignit nos mains ensemble pour débuter son discours et pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, des étincelles jaillirent à travers moi. La première fois était lors de son arrivée dans la salle. Elle était tellement belle, tellement parfaite, dans sa longue robe blanche… Je pense qu'il faudrait même penser à trouver une autre définition du mot "perfection", car la perfection se tenait bel et bien devant moi. La deuxième fois était lorsque j'établis le premier contact physique avec elle depuis près d'une semaine. Sa peau était si douce et ses mains étaient si tremblantes que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : l'embrasser de toutes mes forces.

C'est donc lorsqu'elle prit à nouveau mes mains dans les siennes que je crus avoir une mini-crise cardiaque. Ses doigts tremblaient plus que tout à l'heure, je les serrai donc fort dans mes paumes pour la rassurer et l'encourager à commencer son discours.

"Naoms… Quelqu'un m'a dit aujourd'hui de repenser à un moment partagé ensemble qui était cher à mes yeux…" commença Emily en marquant une légère pause. "Tu m'as un jour dit : _'Danse, comme si personne n'était en train de te regarder. Aime, comme si tu n'avais jamais été blessée auparavant. Chante, comme si personne ne pouvait t'entendre. Et vis, comme si le paradis était sur Terre.'_ Et je te promets, Naomi… Je te promets de t'aimer de toutes mes forces et de tout mon être jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et c'est un véritable privilège que de me retrouver en face de toi aujourd'hui. C'est un privilège d'être la seule à pouvoir t'aimer comme je le fais, et comme je le ferai toujours."

Elle m'offrit un sourire timide et je serrai nos mains plus fort encore, essayant de contenir mes larmes. Mais il était trop tard, je les sentais déjà couler le long de mes joues. Freddie lui tendit la bague en or et l'enfila délicatement le long de mon doigt, sans jamais quitter mon regard.

"Emily Mary Fitch, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Naomi Lee Campbell ?"

Elle me sourit encore une fois et garda son regard dans le mien avant de répondre :

"Je le veux."

Trois mots qui sonnaient tellement parfaitement dans mon oreille, qu'on aurait pu croire à une mélodie.

"Naomi Lee Campbell, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Emily Mary Fitch ?"

"Oui… Je le veux." dis-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

"En ce jour et en ces lieux, je vous déclare donc unies par le mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase non sans un sourire, et je ris à mon tour. Emily me regarda droit dans les yeux et s'approcha de moi. Je fis de même et collai nos lèvres ensemble. Le baiser était doux et absolument pas rapide. Chacune savourant notre premier baiser en tant que couple marié. Les applaudissements et les cris de joie se firent entendre, et je sentais Emily sourire dans le baiser. Je n'arrivais pas à décoller mes lèvres des siennes, et elle non plus (je suppose), puisqu'elle m'agrippa plus fortement par le cou.

Lorsqu'on se décolla enfin l'une de l'autre, Emily me fit un clin d'oeil et un bref signe de tête à l'homme pour le remercier. Elle prit ensuite ma main gauche et m'entraîna avec elle dans l'allée qui devait mener à la sortie. La musique retentit à nouveau et je resserrai mon étreinte autour du bras de ma fian… De ma femme !

À la sortie, on fut accueillies par les grains de riz, comme le veut la tradition. Et j'étais persuadée que Cook s'en donnait à coeur joie pour nous en envoyer dans le bustier. En descendant les marches, il y eut plein de choses qui captèrent mon attention : Katie qui pleurait dans les bras d'Effy; JJ qui applaudissait de toutes ses forces en hurlant (c'était d'ailleurs plutôt déstabilisant, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça); Jenna qui souriait tendrement à sa fille; Rob qui pleurait lui aussi; et je vis enfin ma mère. Elle aussi était magnifique dans sa robe bleu ciel. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais je voyais que ses yeux scintillants luttaient pour retenir des larmes.

Il y avait aussi des paparazzis. Après tout, on se trouvait dans un endroit public. Les flashs retentissaient et m'aveuglaient. Emily me tira vers elle, m'obligeant à faire une légère rotation pour lui faire face. Elle captura mes lèvres en un éclair et je me laissai transporter par le baiser.

* * *

La réception était grandiose. On avait bien fait de laisser Jenna et ma mère s'occuper de la décoration, car c'était une franche réussite. Il y avait à peu près toutes les sortes de fleurs qui existaient posées sur les tables, et les senteurs dégagées étaient exquises.

À peine étions-nous entrées dans la salle, une masse de personnes vinrent vers nous pour nous féliciter. Il y avait d'abord évidemment nos parents. Le père d'Emily nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras en murmurant à sa fille qu'il l'aimait, tandis que nos mères nous félicitèrent en nous embrassant le front. C'est dingue comme elles étaient devenues similaires en peu de temps; chacune ayant copié les qualités de l'autre.

Il y eut ensuite les grands-parents d'Emily. Elle m'avait prévenue que la mère de Jenna était totalement contre ce mariage et qu'elle ne voulait d'abord pas venir. Ce qui expliquait donc son regard terrifiant. Son mari n'en avait apparemment rien à faire, car tout ce qui comptait était qu'il mange à sa faim. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Jenna adoptait un caractère pareil à l'égard de sa fille pendant tout ce temps.

Les parents de Rob étaient tout l'opposé. Ils étaient des gens tout à fait charmants et chaleureux. Ils m'appréciaient beaucoup et étaient même allés voir l'un des films dans lesquels j'avais joué, pour voir à quoi je ressemblais.

Je sentis ensuite quelqu'un me frapper légèrement à l'épaule et me retournai. Cook.

"Bien joué, Naomikins !" s'exclama-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

"Merci Cook." murmurai-je dans son étreinte.

Ce petit scénario se répéta avec la quasi-totalité de mes proches, sauf ceux que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, qui m'accordèrent simplement une poignée de main.

Un visage familier attira mon attention. Mais je n'arrivais pas à placer un nom sur ce visage. C'était peut-être un membre de la famille d'Emily…

"Tu connais ce type ?" demanda Emily en le pointant du doigt.

"Non." répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler qui il pouvait bien être.

L'homme se rapprocha de nous et je discernais de plus en plus chaque détails de son visage, sans jamais trouver _qui_ il était. Il avait les cheveux gris, mais ne paraissait pas très âgé. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine. Ses yeux étaient bleus et j'étais absolument persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques pas de moi, je me rappelai de son identité en un éclair.

"Papa ?" demandai-je d'un voix à peine audible.

Le choc fut si profond que j'entendis Emily pousser un léger cri et serrer ma main plus fort encore. Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de me regarder, de me contempler pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Je secouai ma tête et dit :

"Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

L'énervement dans ma voix était palpable. Et il devait certainement l'avoir ressenti mieux que quiconque. Mais il restait muet. Et je continuais de le fixer, en attente de réponse.

"Tu es magnifique, _Naomi_." dit-il enfin.

Mon prénom sonnait faux dans sa bouche. Comme s'il ne devait pas le prononcer, comme si ça ne lui était pas autoriser. Il n'était pas autorisé à venir aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas autorisé à revenir dans ma vie de la sorte. Il nous avait laissées, ma mère et moi, seules, et s'était écarté de nos vies pendant de trop longues années pour réapparaître aujourd'hui.

"Evan ?" demanda une voix derrière moi.

C'était ma mère. Elle s'avança de lui, le visage de marbre. Il baissa le regard en la voyant. Si je n'avais été consciente de la peine qu'il avait causé à ma mère, j'aurais peut-être eu de la pitié pour lui. Mais je n'en avais pas. Et je ne pouvais pas en avoir.

"Comment oses-tu venir ici ?" s'énerva ma mère.

"Je…" commença-t-il.

Je voyais qu'il s'étranglait en essayant de dire une phrase. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais toujours aucun son n'en sortit. Ma mère prit la parole à sa place.

"Comment oses-tu revenir après toutes ces années ? Au mariage de _ma_ fille !"

Elle insista bien sur le pronom, sûrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus mon père à présent. C'était étrange pourtant. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des lustres, et la première chose que je lui dis fut bel et bien "_Papa_"…

"J'ai appris dans les journaux que Naomi allait se marier et je… J'ai… Ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais envie de renouer un lien avec elle que j'ai-"

"Longtemps ?!" s'exclama ma mère. "Dis-moi alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas là lors de son dixième anniversaire ? De ses dix-huit ans ? De sa première pièce au théâtre ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'étais pas à ses côtés lorsqu'elle a été diplômée au lycée ? Dis-moi où tu étais lorsqu'elle m'a présenté Emily pour la première fois ? Quand tu-"

"J'ai été lâche, d'accord ?" s'exclama-t-il à son tour. "Je vous ai lâchement abandonnées il y a plus de quinze ans. Je n'ai jamais osé revenir, parce que je n'en avais pas la force. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que je ressentais… J'étais parti et je savais que jamais plus je ne serai le bienvenu, je-"

"À qui la faute, Papa ?" demandai-je en haussant la voix. "C'est toi qui est parti ! _Tu_ nous as abandonnées, Maman et moi. On a vécues dans la peine et dans l'incompréhension pendant tant d'années, parce que tu t'es barré comme un espèce de lâche… Alors si ! Si, je sais ce que tu as ressenti. Peut-être que tu as souffert de cette solitude, mais cette solitude, tu l'avais voulue. Tu avais fait le choix de partir. Moi je n'avais jamais voulu que tu partes."

Je ne pus continuer, car les larmes coulaient à présent bien trop abondamment le long de mes joues. Il voulut reprendre la parole à nouveau, mais Emily (qui était restée totalement muette et immobile pendant toute la conversation) l'interrompit :

"Vous n'avez pas votre place ici. Veuillez quitter les lieux, je vous prie."

Sa voix était froide et son visage n'affichait pas le moindre sentiment. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse le regard, défaitiste. Il releva les yeux quelques secondes plus tard en me regardant longuement, puis ma mère, et quitta les lieux, comme lui avait demandé Emily.

Je continuai à pleurer du plus discrètement que je le pus, mais c'était trop tard, Katie et Effy étaient déjà à mes côtés, nous demandant ce qui se passait. Jenna et Rob avaient eux aussi accouru et leur gentillesse à mon égard me toucha. Gina tentait d'expliquer aux parents d'Emily ce qui s'était passé, tandis que Katie me conduit en direction des toilettes pour me remaquiller, suivie de près par Effy et Emily.

J'essayais de me concentrer pour m'arrêter de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce mariage, qui avait été si parfait jusque là. Emily me caressait doucement le dos en me prenant délicatement dans ses bras et je l'entendis murmurer à Katie de laisser son maquillage, pour qu'elle s'en occupe elle-même et qu'on se retrouve seules.

Une fois calmée, Emily essuya mes joues avec ses pouces et embrassa chacune d'elle. Mon corps s'apaisa automatiquement et je répondis en l'embrassant à mon tour dans le cou et y déposa ma tête sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolée…" murmurai-je.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pleurer le jour de notre mariage."

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et embrassa ma nuque.

"Chérie, tu n'as pas à être désolée pour ça. Je sais que tu as souffert de son départ, et le revoir aujourd'hui n'a pas dû arranger les choses… Mais je préfère te voir pleurer à cause de ça, plutôt que de pleurer parce que tu regrettes de m'avoir épouser."

Elle dit la dernière phrase en riant et je dus avouer que ses paroles avaient détendu l'atmosphère. Elle enveloppa ses mains autour de ma taille et embrassa encore mon cou. Intensément.

"En plus…" chuchota-t-elle en déposant d'autres baisers brûlants sur mon épaule. "Tout cela m'aura permis de me retrouver _enfin_ seule avec toi…"

Je souris et pris ses joues dans mes mains pour l'embrasser passionnément. Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia et nos langues dansaient ensemble avec un rythme plutôt lent, chacune savourant l'instant présent.

Après avoir échangé d'autres baisers, et après qu'Emily ait réussi à remettre mon maquillage en ordre, on ressortit des toilettes, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme toujours, Emily avait réussi à me rendre le sourire.

* * *

**A/N: vous savez quoi faire ;)**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Chansons

**Chapitre 15 : ****Emily.** - Chansons.

"Il ne vous aura pas fallu longtemps pour le faire dans les toilettes !" s'exclama Cook en donnant un coup de coude à Naomi.

"Va te faire foutre, Cookie." répondit la blonde en riant.

L'ironie était que, pour une fois, nous n'avions strictement rien fait. Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, car à vrai dire, on s'était embrassées de manière plutôt intense pendant un long moment. Mais mis à part ça, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour le faire. Je ne voulais quand même pas gâcher les joies de notre nuit de noce ! Je ne savais d'ailleurs toujours pas où Naomi m'emmènera… Elle avait voulu garder l'endroit secret, pour me faire la surprise. Et ça donnait un côté encore plus romantique à notre lune de miel.

La soirée se déroulait à merveille. Le champagne coulait à flot et je sentais déjà que Naomi avait pas mal bu. On avait rarement le temps de finir entièrement nos assiettes, l'alcool montait donc plus rapidement à la tête. Et sans vouloir prendre sa défense, le champagne et les cocktails étaient absolument divins.

Nos témoins avaient prononcé leurs discours. Il était dur de retenir nos larmes en les écoutant parler. À ma grande surprise, Cook avait tenu l'un des discours les plus touchants (ma soeur détenait évidemment la première place). Ils ne se connaissaient pourtant pas depuis si longtemps… Mais leur amitié de fer était simplement magnifique. Avec Freddie et moi, c'était bien différent. On était tout aussi proches, mais les mots n'étaient pas toujours nécessaires. Je pense que cela expliquait en partie pourquoi son discours avait été si court. Je n'en exigeais pas plus de lui. En quelques phrases, il me prouva à quel point je comptais à ses yeux et qu'il m'aimera toujours. Je les aimais tous. Tellement…

Mais il fallait que je prouve à mon tour à quel point j'aimais _ma femme_. Depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et je voulais absolument éviter qu'elle finisse bourrée. Et puisqu'on arrivait au dessert, j'en profitai pour emprunter le micro et demander l'attention de tout le monde. Ma mère m'avait conseillé d'écrire un discours pour Naomi, mais je trouvais qu'après la quantité de discours qu'il y eut aujourd'hui, un petit intermède musical ferait l'affaire.

Je fis signe au DJ de commencer le karaoké que j'avais décidé d'interpréter. J'avais choisi "_The only exception_" de Paramore. Les accords de guitare commencèrent et je levai le regard pour le poser dans celui de Naomi, qui me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

_When I was younger I saw my Daddy cry and curse at the wind,_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it,_

_And my Momma swore that she would never let herself forget,_

_And that was the day that I promised, _

_I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist._

Je ne sais pas si je devais réellement chanter cette première partie… Mon père avait trompé ma mère il y a plusieurs années, et c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai enchaîné les histoires sans lendemain pendant un moment… Le refrain arriva, et je gardais le contact visuel avec la blonde.

_But darling, you are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception… _

Et elle était véritablement la seule exception dans mon coeur.

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts,_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face,_

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance,_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness,_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk !_

_Well you are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception…_

Naomi venait de se lever, et je la voyais lutter contre les larmes. Elle s'avança ensuite vers moi lorsque je lui présentai ma main pour qu'elle s'approche.

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here !_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up,_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream… _

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception… _

Elle tenait à présent ma main fermement dans la sienne et j'en caressais la paume avec mon pouce, sans quitter mon regard du sien. Lorsque je finis de chanter, d'une voix à peine audible, elle me dit "Je t'aime." et embrassa ma joue longuement. Elle me prit ensuite dans ses bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gâteau arriva. Il était gigantesque. Si grand qu'il fallut quatre serveurs pour l'apporter. Cinq autres étaient en train de refaire une pyramide avec les verres à champagne pour compléter le décor. Maman avait insisté pour qu'on coupe le gâteau _ensemble_, comme le voulait la tradition. En d'autres termes, j'aurais été exaspérée par cette histoire de traditions, mais aujourd'hui, j'adorais l'idée de le faire dans les formes.

Des tas de gens nous avaient pris en photos et je commençais à avoir sérieusement faim. Naomi avait déjà réussi à regagner sa place, mais j'étais encore occupée avec la soeur de ma mère, qui me complimenta sur mes dons en chant. Ah, si elle savait que le premier couplet lui avait aussi été adressé…

Après le dessert, Naomi et moi devions débuter la première danse. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un simple slow, car aucune de nous ne savait réellement opérer une danse plus compliquée. On avait pris des cours, mais on s'était rendues compte qu'on perdait bien trop de temps, et qu'une danse simple sur une chanson douce ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire. Surtout qu'en comptant bien, personne ne devrait se retrouver assis seul.

Naomi avait choisi "_Angels_" de Robbie Williams. Je m'étais d'abord moquée d'elle, car c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un choix aussi cliché en matière de chanson… Mais à bien y réfléchir et en entendant les débuts de la chanson, je m'aperçus qu'elle avait une fois de plus raison.

On dansait doucement; j'avais ma tête posée contre son épaule gauche et nos mains étaient collées contre mon coeur. Je sentais sa respiration contre mon cou et elle y déposa de nombreux baisers durant la chanson.

Lors du refrain, les couples commençaient à prendre place eux aussi sur la piste de danse, et je me relâchai un peu plus, car nous n'étions plus épiées à présent.

_And through it all she offers me protection,_

_A lot of love and affection,_

_Whether I'm right or wrong,_

_And down the waterfall,_

_Wherever it may take me,_

_I know that life won't break me,_

_When I come to call, she won't forsake me,_

_I'm loving angels instead… _

Naomi s'arrêta soudainement de danser et se retourna. Il y avait mon père, qui se tenait derrière elle. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle danse avec; et après s'être retournée vers moi pour avoir ma permission, il l'entraîna dans un rythme légèrement plus rapide que celui qu'on avait adopté.

Je me retrouvai donc seule sur la piste, essayant de chercher quelqu'un avec qui danser. Soudain, je sentis à mon tour une tape sur l'épaule et me retourna. Gina.

"Je sais, la tradition veut que ce soit le beau-père qui invite la belle-fille à danser, mais cet imbécile n'est plus là !" déclara-t-elle (et je ris). "Je jouerai donc son rôle ce soir."

Et elle me prit dans son étreinte pour la fin de la danse. C'était agréable de se dire que la mère de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde m'appréciait elle aussi. Et c'était si naturel. Pas étonnant que Naomi soit si parfaite lorsqu'on voit quel ange l'a mise au monde.

"Je crois ne pas te l'avoir assez dit, mais… Merci de rendre ma fille si heureuse." dit-elle.

Je lui souris simplement et la remerciai à mon tour, car c'est finalement grâce à elle que je me suis mariée avec la plus magnifique des personnes au monde.

Je remarquai au même moment que Cook avait invité ma mère à danser (je ris intérieurement) et que Katie dansait avec Freddie; ils avaient l'air de s'entendre (c'était bon de les voir réunis à nouveau). Panda dansait avec JJ et Lara dansait avec Thomas. C'était assez amusant à voir. Quant à Effy, l'un de mes cousins, Stewart -sept ans-, avait apparemment décidé de tenter le pas et de l'inviter elle aussi.

Maxxie et Sidney étaient présents eux aussi. Bien sûr, Naomi avait d'abord été contre le fait d'inviter Sid à notre mariage, mais je pense que ne pas le faire aurait été une réaction de gamine.

Tous les gens que j'aimais étaient présents aujourd'hui et c'était réellement tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

Les rocks n'en finissaient plus et j'adorais danser avec mes cousins. Aussi petits qu'ils étaient, c'était absolument adorable de les voir bouger dans tous les sens et d'essayer de nous faire faire des tours sur nous-même. Stewart avait même invité Naomi (après avoir vainement tenté sa chance avec Grand-mère). Et laissez-moi dire que cette image était des plus adorables. La blonde semblait quelque peu gênée au départ, car il était plutôt délicat de danser un rock avec un enfant qui faisait la moitié de sa taille, mais les deux s'en sortaient relativement bien et j'adorais la voir sourire lorsqu'il la fit tourner dans ses bras.

Une demie-heure plus tard, je me rendis compte que Naomi avait disparu, ainsi que Katie, Effy, Cook et… Le reste de la bande. J'espère qu'ils n'étaient pas allés fumer un joint sans moi. Au moment où j'allais sortir pour les chercher, j'entendis la plus belle voix du monde résonner dans le micro.

"Tu comptes déjà me quitter ?" plaisanta-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche en riant.

"Bien… Parce que j'ai prévu une petite surprise pour toi… Enfin, _on _a prévu une petite surprise pour toi…" ajouta-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils et vis Freddie, Effy, Katie, Thomas, Panda, Cook, JJ et Lara s'avancer aux côtés de Naomi. Un air de guitare commença à retentir et j'étais presque sûre d'en reconnaître la mélodie. Effy prit le micro en première :

"My life is brilliant."

Puis ce fut le tour de Fred :

"My love is pure."

"I saw an angel." chanta Cook.

"Of that I'm sure !" ajouta Katie.

Du James Blunt… Mon artiste favori…

JJ : "She smiled at me on the subway."

Lara : "She was with another man."

Thomas : "But I won't lose no sleep on that…"

Panda : "'Cause I've got a plan."

Ils avaient tous une voix magnifique et je remarquai que la chanson avait été répétée à la perfection. Puis Naomi prit le micro.

"You're beautiful ! You're beautiful ! You're beautiful, it's true… I saw your face, in a crowded place. And I don't know what to do."

Elle ne chanta pas la dernière phrase du refrain qui était (oui, je connaissais cette chanson par coeur) : "'Cause I'll never be with you." Sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'à présent, elle serait avec moi. Éternellement.

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! :) **


	16. Chapitre 16 : Nuit de noce

**A/N: Rated M ;)**

**(oui oui oui ! :P)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : ****Naomi.** - Nuit de noce.

Le dernier refrain fut chanté tous ensemble, et même Emily avait décidé de se joindre à nous pour le chanter. Je pense que ça lui avait plu. Ou alors elle était une très bonne actrice et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination.

La soirée touchait ensuite doucement à sa fin pour Emily et moi. il était pourtant encore assez tôt, mais je voyais qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter en caressant ma cuisse fermement tout en me lançant des regards qui en disaient long.

On devait prendre l'avion demain après-midi pour passer une semaine en Irlande pour notre voyage de noce. Et Emily ne se doutait absolument de rien. J'aurais préféré y aller dès ce soir, mais on aurait certainement été toutes les deux bien trop fatiguées par la suite. Et il était absolument hors de question qu'on passe notre première nuit en tant que couple marié à dormir !

Une demie-heure plus tard, lorsque je vis qu'Emily ne pouvait plus restée en place, je partis rejoindre ma mère pour lui annoncer qu'on allait partir. Bien sûr, et c'était à prévoir, elle annonça au micro à tout le monde qu'on avait l'intention de filer en douce.

Ils nous accompagnèrent donc vers la sortie et la quasi-totalité des invités (y compris ceux que je ne connaissais pas) me serrèrent dans leur bras. J'entendis la grand-mère d'Emily murmurer à son mari :

"Mon Emily devient une femme ce soir !"

Et son mari lui répondit :

"Oh, ne me dis pas que tu crois encore à ce genre de chose…"

J'étouffai un rire avant de reprendre la main de ma petite a… De ma femme ! J'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à m'y faire…

Je répétai à ma mère qu'elle devait s'assurer que tous les invités avaient une chambre, puis la pris dans mes bras (chose peu commune). Même Jenna se décida à me serrer contre elle. C'était encore plus surprenant.

À peine entrées dans la limousine (hé oui, on ne peut pas faire les choses à moitié), Emily se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser passionnément. Oh mon Dieu, il fallait que le chauffeur se dépêche d'arriver à l'hôtel dans les temps, car je ne savais pas encore combien de temps je serai capable de tenir.

Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et Emily essuya le rouge-à-lèvres qu'elle avait éparpillé sur ma figure. Le chauffeur sortit nos bagages du sac et je lui tendis son pour-boire. L'arrivée à la chambre fut difficile. D'abord parce que la réceptionniste mit je ne sais combien de temps avant de trouver notre réservation, puis parce qu'il y avait des journalistes qui attendaient dans le hall, et ensuite la montée dans l'ascenseur… Emily n'arrivait pas à garder ses mains pour elle, toujours obligée de me toucher absolument partout, et j'avoue que je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais à rester calme.

Après avoir balancé nos affaires dans l'entrée de la suite, elle se rua à nouveau sur moi et je ne pus contenir mon rire.

"Laisse-moi au moins fermer la porte et te conduire à notre chambre…" lui dis-je en riant.

Elle s'écarta de moi avec toute la peine du monde et je mis exprès plus de temps à fermer la porte. Je savais qu'elle devait bouillonner à l'intérieur, car c'était aussi mon cas. Je la pris ensuite par les jambes pour la porter dans mes bras. Je l'avais déjà fait une fois, j'avais donc beaucoup moins de mal à la soulever. Elle riait dans mon cou et y déposait en même temps quelques doux baisers.

Passée la porte, je la reposai sur le sol et elle s'émerveilla en voyant la taille de la chambre. C'était la plus grande de l'hôtel; et il y avait la vue sur tout Londres. J'avais expressément demandé à ce qu'on dépose des pétales de roses blanches ainsi que des plumes sur le lit. Il y avait aussi des bougies (je ne les avais pas demandées, mais maintenant qu'elles étaient là, je remerciai mentalement ceux qui avaient fait ça).

Emily se retourna à nouveau vers moi après avoir effleuré les pétales du bout des doigts et contemplé la vue quelques minutes. Elle agrippa ensuite mon cou et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Je t'aime." lui dis-je.

"Je sais." dit-elle en m'embrassant encore. "Et si maintenant, ma femme me faisait l'honneur de me faire l'amour dans ce lit, je serais comblée."

"Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame Campbell-Fitch." répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Je projetai ma bouche contre la sienne et sentis immédiatement sa langue frotter contre mes lèvres. Le baiser dura un moment avant que ses mains ne commencèrent à caresser ma poitrine à travers ma robe. Éprouvant le besoin de faire de même, je séparai nos lèvres pour essayer de la déshabiller. Je la retournai et dégrafai un-à-un chaque bouton en embrassant son épaule droite.

Je contemplai son dos nu sûrement trop longtemps, car je l'entendis rire doucement avant de se retourner vers moi. Je remarquai alors qu'elle portait de magnifiques sous-vêtements en dentelle assortis ainsi qu'une jarretière. Si mon pouls ne battait pas déjà à son maximum, qu'est-ce que ce sera dans quelques minutes ?

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais fus réduite au silence lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau ses mains sur ma poitrine. Elle m'embrassa ensuite férocement et je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres douces et son corps chaud.

Je remarquai qu'elle essayait de défaire ma robe tout en m'embrassant. Je m'écartai d'elle un moment pour l'aider, mais elle m'embrassa avec la même force que la seconde précédente. Je la laissai donc me déshabiller sans mon aide.

Quelques instants plus tard, on se retrouva toutes les deux presque nues sur le lit. Je la touchais de façon de plus en plus sensuelle, ce qui provoqua de légers gémissements de sa part. Je commençai alors à déposer de longs baisers dans son cou ainsi que sur son omoplate et elle gémit bien plus bruyamment.

Aussi sophistiqués qu'ils étaient, il fallait absolument que je lui retire ses sous-vêtements. Et vite. Ma main gauche se balada donc dans son dos pour trouver l'ouverture de son soutien-gorge. Je n'eus pas trop de mal à l'ouvrir et le retirai le plus délicatement possible. Elle enleva elle-même son string (mon Dieu, oui) et retira le mien, mais je décidai de m'occuper de la jarretière.

J'embrassais tout son corps jusqu'à sa cuisse, l'obligeant à accrocher ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je sentis les muscles de ses jambes se contracter lorsque je les caressai du bout des doigts. En jetant un dernier coup d'oeil vers Emily (qui était complètement en trans), je retirai la jarretière avec les dents et je l'entendis à nouveau gémir. Mon Dieu, elle allait définitivement être _très_ bruyante.

J'embrassai à nouveau l'intérieur de ses cuisses en veillant bien à ne pas précipiter les choses. Plus je me rapprochai de l'endroit désiré, plus je sentais qu'Emily perdait le contrôle de ses membres. Je m'arrêtai volontairement à l'extrémité de son bassin et souris lorsque je l'entendis crier.

"Naoms, putain !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on n'a pas couchées ensemble, je crois que je vais exploser si tu ne te dépêches pas !"

Je ris en voyant à quel point elle était devenue incontrôlable. Pour éviter de la rendre plus frustrée encore, j'embrassai son sexe chaud et complètement trempé, avant d'y insérer ma langue. Elle gémit de plaisir et agrippai mes épaules avec force. J'augmentai la pression avec mon pouce et ne ralentis pas mes mouvements.

"Oh putain… Mon Dieu, Na-"

Elle hurla de plus bel lorsque j'accélérai la cadence. Elle était déjà si proche de l'orgasme que je crus qu'elle allait fondre d'une seconde à l'autre. Et ses simples caresses involontaires dans ma nuque accéléraient mon rythme cardiaque et je dus me toucher lorsque je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais trempée.

"Nai, je vais… Oh putain, oui !"

Elle hurla plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais entendue hurler et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à mon tour en me touchant plus fortement. Elle m'obligea ensuite à remonter vers elle, puis m'embrassa. Je sentis ensuite sa main agripper mon poignet et elle remplaça ma main par la sienne. Je hurlai de plaisir à mon tour en sentant ses doigts en moi et caressai généreusement sa poitrine avec ma paume en embrassant son cou.

Elle accéléra le rythme et j'étais déjà incroyablement proche et en trans. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui procurer le même plaisir en introduisant mes doigts en elle. C'était délicat de trouver la position adéquate, mais on la trouva rapidement et je ne perdis pas de temps pour suivre son rythme. Nos hanches claquaient à l'unisson et nos gémissements résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

"Em, je vais… Ah ! Putain, Em !" m'exclamai-je, à bout de souffle.

Son rythme s'accéléra encore et je sentis que sa respiration devenait encore plus forte lorsque je fis de même. Elle plaça sa main libre sur mon fessier tandis que je continuai à caresser son sein.

"Ouvre les yeux, bébé." murmura-t-elle. "Je veux te voir jouir."

Oh mon Dieu ! Elle avait une voix si sexy qu'il était impossible de lui résister. J'ouvris donc les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et vis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, luttant contre ses cris. Ma main maintenait l'allure tandis que je gardais mon regard plongé dans le sien.

Lorsque je vis qu'elle avait toute mon attention, je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps et hurlai donc son prénom à travers la pièce. Son étreinte autour de moi se resserra et je palpai sa poitrine plus fermement en embrassant son cou. Elle gémit bruyamment de plaisir elle aussi et se mit à griffer mon dos.

Je ralentis la cadence et elle fit de même, mais je gardai la même position, mes doigts caressant encore son sexe brûlant. Sa main précédemment posée dans mon dos vint se faufiler dans nuque, ramenant nos lèvres ensemble pour un doux baiser. Son autre main remonta ensuite mon bas-ventre et caressa mes côtes. Je retirai donc à mon tour ma main pour masser sa cuisse.

Elle décolla nos lèvres pour coller nos fronts ensemble et me regardait comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Sa main caressait à présent ma joue et je lui souris tendrement.

"Je t'aime tellement." dit-elle.

"Oui… Moi aussi." répondis-je.

Et je l'embrassai une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de me coucher à ses côtés, gardant ma main posée sur son flanc, le caressant tendrement. Elle s'allongea alors sur le côté pour me faire face, et je vis ses yeux pétiller comme des étoiles. Elle était si belle que ça en devenait presque inhumain.

"Serre-moi contre toi, mon amour." demanda-t-elle.

Si je n'avais pas été si épuisée, je ne me serais pas contentée de seulement la serrer contre mon corps. Mais on avait toutes les deux besoin de dormir pour être en forme demain. Je la pris donc dans mes bras et elle se retrouva rapidement allongée sur mon corps, et je l'enlaçai fermement contre moi.

Je l'embrassai encore une fois pour pouvoir blottir mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je pourrais facilement vivre une vie entière de cette façon, aux côtés de l'amour de ma vie.

* * *

**A/N: laissez vos commentaires ! :)**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Adele

**Chapitre 17 : ****Emily.** - Adele.

Je me réveillai doucement en baillant. Je m'étonnai de voir que j'étais dans la même position qu'hier soir, c'est-à-dire enlacée dans l'étreinte de la blonde. Son corps était tout aussi chaud que la veille et je souris en voyant que j'avais ma tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour l'observer dormir, mais vis qu'elle était déjà réveillée, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans mes cheveux et son sourire s'agrandit.

"Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hm hmm." murmurai-je avec un sourire. "Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?"

"Aucune idée." dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "J'ai perdu la notion du temps quand tu as commencé à parler dans ton sommeil."

Je restai de glace. Je me souvenais très bien du rêve que j'avais fait, et il incluait une Naomi complètement nue.

"Relax, Em." dit-elle en souriant. "Ton discours était incompréhensible."

J'étais soulagée. Des flashs d'hier soir me revinrent en mémoire lorsque Naomi commença à caresser doucement mon dos. Je me laissai transporter par la douceur de ses mains et on se retrouva très vite l'une sur l'autre, en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

On attendait à l'aéroport, assises sur un canapé, main dans la main. Je ne savais pas où on allait, mais Naomi m'avait assuré qu'on ne serait pas dans l'avion bien longtemps; j'en déduis donc qu'on restait certainement sur le continent. Je jouais cependant le jeu en ne regardant pas les panneaux d'affichage qui annonçaient l'endroit où on allait se diriger.

Le vol avait effectivement été très court, et je pus voir par le hublot qu'on n'avait certainement pas atterri sur une île telle que Chypre puisqu'il pleuvait.

"Putain." jura Naomi en s'apercevant du temps qu'il faisait.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour sortir de l'avion. Tous les signes indiquaient qu'on était encore soit en Angleterre, soit dans un pays voisin. Je vis ensuite les panneaux de bienvenue et remarquai qu'un trèfle vert géant décorait l'entrée.

"On est en Irlande ?" m'exclamai-je en faisant des petits sauts sur place.

"Non, Em, à vrai dire, on est à Hawaï." répondit Naomi en riant.

Ses remarques sarcastiques m'auraient, en d'autres termes, certainement dérangée, mais je ne pouvais contenir ma joie et posai mon sac sur le sol pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser de toutes mes forces. Ma langue se fourra intentionnellement dans sa bouche, car j'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa surprise me faisait plaisir. Je sentis ses lèvres former un sourire et elle rit dans ma bouche.

"J'en conclus que la destination te plaît ?" dit-elle en séparant nos lèvres.

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête et l'embrassai dans le cou, gardant ma tête posée sur son épaule, pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

* * *

Sur la route pour arriver à l'hôtel, Naomi s'était endormie. J'en profitai pour jeter un oeil à mon téléphone, qui affichait une dizaine de messages. Le premier était de Katie.

**Profitez bien de cette lune de miel, je veux tous les détails en rentrant! :-)**

Je souris et ouvris le deuxième, encore de Katie.

**Euh non. Pas tous les détails en fait. xxK**

Je ris et en ouvris un autre.

**Votre mariage était tip top! Naomi est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à vivre ensemble! Mais vous êtes certainement en train de faire des singeries, alors je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps! xxxxxxxxxPandapops**

Les messages étaient à peu près tous similaires. J'en avais reçu un de mes parents, de Gina, Freddie, Eff, Lara, Cook, Maxxie, Sid, et divers autres invités en membres de la famille.

Tout en serrant la blonde endormie au plus près de moi, j'admirai la paysage qui défilait. On devait aller à Kerry, qui est apparemment l'un des plus beaux coins d'Irlande. Tout était vert, et même s'il pleuvait un peu, il y avait un soleil magnifique qui laissait entrevoir un début d'arc-en-ciel.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel, et je réveillai doucement Naomi en caressant ses cheveux. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre où elle était, puis me sourit amoureusement. Elle était si magnifique que j'en profitai pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, mais fut interrompu par le raclement de gorge du conducteur. Gênées, on se sépara et je lui tendis ce qu'on lui devait avec un pour-boire.

On était apparemment à Kerry, l'un des plus beaux coins d'Irlande. Devant nous s'étendait un paysage à perte de vue. Tout était vert et fleuri et je pouvais même apercevoir la mer au loin. J'étais sûrement restée immobile devant ce paysage, car Naomi me prit par la main pour me conduire vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

"Une petite visite sera prévue, ne t'en fais pas Em." chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue.

J'étais ravie de savoir qu'on découvrirait à quoi ressemble cet endroit, car je le trouvais magnifique; et savoir qu'elle avait déjà tout préparé me réchauffa le coeur.

* * *

Il était plus de vingt heures quand on eut fini de défaire nos valises; après un bref passage sous la douche (bon d'accord, pas si bref à partir du moment où Naomi a décidé de me rejoindre), on sortit manger dans un restaurant typique, puis elle m'emmena dans un bar Irlandais très réputé dans la région.

Les barmans, tout comme les clients, étaient très accueillants et amicaux avec nous. Et je ne pense pas que ça avait un rapport avec la célébrité de ma femme. Lorsqu'on leur expliqua qu'on était en lune de miel, ils nous félicitèrent tous et le patron nous paya une tournée. Une brune qui devait avoir notre âge nous conseilla quant aux endroits à voir absolument en gribouillant sur une carte qui trainait sur le comptoir.

"Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ?" demandai-je en voyant à quel point elle connaissait bien la région.

"Je suis née ici." expliqua-t-elle sans décoller ses yeux de la carte. "Et je n'ai jamais quitté l'Irlande. Même pas pour voyager. Je connais donc Kerry comme ma poche."

On hocha la tête tel un seul homme et elle commença à écrire son nom ainsi qu'un numéro sur la carte; elle nous tendit ensuite la carte en nous demandant de l'appeler en cas de problème ou pour un quelconque renseignement.

"Adele _MacFoeinaiugh_ ?" demanda Naomi, étonnée.

"Oui. Et tu l'as prononcé correctement en plus." répondit la brune.

"Notre guide a le même nom de famille que toi."

"Oh, ça doit être mon père dans ce cas !"

"Kieran ?"

"C'est ça." acquiesça-t-elle. "Si vous arrivez à le supporter toute la journée, vous êtes des anges."

Je ne pus contenir mon rire. Soit la fille en rajoutait parce que c'était son père, soit la journée de demain serait mouvementée.

"Crois-moi Adele," commença Naomi en posant sa main sur ma cuisse "je supporterais n'importe qui, personne ne peut me faire descendre de mon petit nuage."

Je posai ma main sur la sienne en la serrant tendrement avant de me pencher vers elle pour embrasser sa joue. Adele nous sourit et dit :

"Vous êtes le premier couple de lesbiennes mariées que je rencontre. J'aimerais aussi trouver mon âme soeur."

Des fois, j'en oubliais qu'il y avait certaine personne qui n'avait pas ma chance.

"Tu vas trouver la perle rare, j'en suis sûre." dis-je.

Oh mon Dieu Emily, ça sort d'où ça ?!

"Ouais…" soupira-t-elle. "Si vous avez des amies aussi sexy que vous deux, leur numéro de téléphone ne serait pas de refus…"

"Oh." laissai-je échapper. "Tu es…"

"Oui. C'est pas très répandu ici cela dit."

Je scannai involontairement le bar, à la recherche d'une quelconque proie pour notre nouvelle amie, mais elle avait raison : il n'y avait pas une femme à l'horizon.

"Hé bien, l'ex de ma femme ici présente est céliba-"

Je ne la laissai pas terminer sa phrase, agacée par le ton qu'elle avait pris. Ma main couvrit sa bouche et je l'entendis rire.

"Tu n'oserais pas !" m'exclamai-je en riant.

"Ne pas oser quoi ?" demanda Adele, amusée.

"Elle veut caser mon ex, qui me tourne autour, avec tous les gens qu'elle croise !" m'expliquai-je.

"C'est faux !" s'exclama Naomi en réussissant enfin à se défaire de mon étreinte.

Je ris de plus belle et la repoussai de moi, pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais en aucun cas d'accord avec ses propos. À notre mariage, Naomi avait essayé de faire en sorte que l'une de mes cousines sympathise avec Sidney pour qu'elles finissent la soirée ensemble. Elle avait aussi essayé de venter ses mérites à deux serveuses célibataires. Donc quand je disais que Naomi essayait de la caser avec tous les gens qu'elle croisait, c'était à peine exagéré.

Je pense cependant qu'Adele avait l'air plutôt intéressé. Elle nous confia qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'entretenir une vraie relation avec quelqu'un et que nous voir ensemble a été en quelques sortes "le déclic". Je lui promis donc de lui présenter Sid un jour, même si je ne savais absolument pas comment.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et même si j'adorais la compagnie d'Adele, je n'arrivais plus à rester tranquille aux côtés de Naomi, me sentant toujours obligée de la toucher à divers endroits de son corps ou embrassant sa joue. Lorsqu'elle comprit que j'avais envie de rentrer, la blonde donna son numéro de téléphone à Adele et lui expliqua qu'on allait rentrer à l'hôtel, en sous-entendant à quel point je ne tenais plus en place.

Sur le chemin du retour, Naomi avait enveloppé son bras gauche autour de ma taille pour me serrer au plus proche d'elle. Je lui demandai pourquoi elle voulait tant caser Sid et Adele ensemble, car elle savait pourtant très bien qu'elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire concernant une possible relation entre elle et moi.

"Adele a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien." expliqua Naomi. "Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne déteste pas Sidney. Ou alors je ne la déteste plus. On a un peu discuté ensemble au mariage. Elle m'a encore dit à quel point elle était désolée et qu'elle s'en voulait encore beaucoup. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que la petite guerre que je menais contre elle était complètement absurde, et qu'elle ne méritait pas la façon dont je la traitais. Je ne peux pas dire qu'on soit devenues les meilleures amies du monde, mais on a fait la paix. Elle veut qu'on soit heureuses, et c'est aussi mon souhait pour elle. Et je pense qu'Adele et elle feraient un très beau couple."

J'étais bouche-bée. À la fois surprise et émue par son discours, j'étais incapable de lui répondre. J'étais tellement heureuse que Naomi ne lui en veuille plus, qu'elle ait fait un trait sur le passé et lui ait pardonné.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

"Je t'aime." répondis-je simplement.

* * *

**A/N: laissez deux-trois mots dans le carré en-dessous ! :)**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Kieran

**Chapitre 18 : ****Naomi.** - Kieran.

J'étais étonnée de voir qu'il faisait plutôt beau ce matin. Il y avait à peine quelques nuages dans le ciel et le soleil brillait. Il ne faisait certes pas très chaud, mais cette légère brise n'était pas désagréable. Et ça tombait bien, parce que j'avais prévu un pique-nique avec Emily sur une colline près de la mer. Puisqu'on ne retrouvait notre guide qu'en début d'après-midi, j'avais pensé qu'il serai très romantique de pique-niquer ensemble.

Emily avait eu l'idée qu'on s'offre chacune une chose petite, qui tenait dans une main et qui ne coûtait presque rien. Juste quelque chose qui montrerait à quel point on tient à l'autre et qu'on peut se faire plaisir avec une bricole. J'avais trouvé un petit porte-clefs en argent en forme d'appareil photo. C'était un peu ridicule, c'est vrai, mais ne dépenser presque rien pour un objet, ce n'était pas facile.

On arrivait presque à destination et Emily commençait déjà à s'émerveiller devant ce magnifique paysage. On aurait cru voir une enfant de sept ans devant un sapin de Noël entouré de cadeaux. Le fait qu'elle porte un pull Mickey la rendait encore plus adorable qu'elle ne l'était déjà et son bonnet brun en laine donnait à son visage un côté angélique.

Elle prenait une photo toutes les trente secondes environ (voire même plus rapidement encore) et je savais qu'elle essayait de prendre des photos de moi quand je ne regardais pas. Quand elle eut pris en photo à peu près chaque parcelle de l'endroit où on marchait, elle vint prendre ma main sans vraiment y faire attention, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Lorsque je trouvai l'endroit parfait pour entamer notre déjeuner, je déposai la grande nappe sur le sol pour qu'on puisse s'assoir. J'ouvris ensuite le panier et lui tendis immédiatement la bière Irlandaise que j'avais fait commander la veille. Elle avait l'air assoiffé et but donc sa bière presque d'une seule traite. Elle s'émerveilla ensuite devant la contenance du panier. Elle se servit quelques amuses-bouche et je ris lorsque je vis qu'elle engloutissait le pique-nique à vitesse grand V. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit que je la contemplais.

"Désolée." dit-elle en reposant l'un des apéritifs dans le panier. "C'est tellement bon, c'est plutôt dur de résister."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est là pour ça après tout !"

"Ça n'empêche que j'ai l'impression d'être un goinfre."

"Chérie…" commençai-je. "Tu _es_ un goinfre !"

Elle poussa un petit cri et me frappa légèrement à l'épaule. Elle posa ensuite sa bière et m'immobilisa sur le sol en agrippant mes poignets et en s'asseyant sur mes hanches. Je n'arrivai pas à contrôler mon rire et elle empira le tout en commençant à me chatouiller sur l'abdomen. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues tant mon rire devenait incontrôlable et je la suppliai de me relâcher pour que je puisse respirer correctement. Elle se rassit ensuite à mes côtés tout en gardant son regard posé sur moi, un sourcil relevé.

Le reste du pique-nique était assez calme, aucune de nous deux ne souhaitant briser le silence qui nous entourait. Seul le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre, ce qui rendait ce moment encore plus romantique.

"C'est vraiment magnifique comme endroit, Naoms. Merci." dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne, caressant le dessus avec ses doigts.

Je décidai de l'embrasser passionnément pour lui faire comprendre que rien n'était trop beau pour elle. Et comme à chaque fois, des millions de feux d'artifices explosèrent en moi.

* * *

On marchait sans précipitation en direction de l'hôtel, là où devait nous attendre notre guide pour l'après-midi. Je contemplai le bracelet qu'Emily m'avait offert tandis qu'elle s'amusait avec le porte-clefs que je lui avais trouvé. J'avais dit à Emily que ce n'était pas juste, car il était évident que le bijou qu'elle m'avait offert était bien plus cher que mon cadeau. Elle m'expliqua alors qu'il appartenait à sa grand-mère, et qu'elle avait voulu m'en faire cadeau car sa couleur lui rappelait celle de mes yeux.

"Et si tu réfléchis bien, j'ai appliqué ce qu'on avait dit à la lettre !" dit fièrement Emily. "Je n'ai absolument rien dépensé."

"Ce n'est pas de la valeur marchande que je te parle, Em, mais de la valeur sentimentale." rétorquai-je.

"Ce qui est à moi est à toi, non ? Je veux que tu le portes parce que j'adore ce bracelet. Pas simplement parce qu'il se marie magnifiquement avec tes yeux, aussi parce que ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'il devra appartenir à la femme que j'aime."

"Je croyais que tu avais ce bracelet depuis le lycée ?"

"Oui."

"Et ta grand-mère savait déjà à l'époque ?"

"C'était l'une des premières personnes à savoir, oui. Elle a toujours été très compréhensive à ce sujet. Sans elle, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage d'affronter ma mère et de m'affirmer telle que je suis."

"En un sens, c'est donc elle que je devrais remercier ?" demandai-je. "Pas seulement pour le bracelet, mais aussi pour avoir fait de toi cette personne magnifique."

"Tu y es aussi pour quelque chose, tu sais." ajouta-t-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras tout en continuant de marcher.

"Ah oui ?"

"Sans toi, je serais probablement encore en train de coucher à droite à gauche…" avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

"C'est du passé, Em."

"Je sais. Je t'aime."

* * *

Une demie-heure de marche plus tard, on se retrouva devant l'hôtel, là où notre guide, Kieran, devait nous rejoindre. Je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait, aussi m'avait-il précisé au téléphone qu'il aurait une pancarte avec nos noms dessus pour qu'on le reconnaisse.

Je vis près de l'entrée un homme brun, barbu et la cinquantaine, avec effectivement un écriteau dans les mains qui disait "_Naomily_". Croyant d'abord avoir mal lu, je me rapprochai plus de lui, suivie par Emily, et m'aperçus qu'il avait bel et bien écrit cela.

"Kieran MacFoeinaiugh ?" demandai-je pour attirer son attention.

Je l'avais apparemment surpris et coupé de sa rêverie, car il fit un léger bond sur place.

"Naomi Campbell ?" répondit-il, non sans un sourire.

"Fitch, Campbell-_Fitch_." corrigeai-je en lui serrant la main.

"Oui." acquiesça-t-il d'une voix monotone. "Et vous devez être Emily ?"

Ils se serrèrent la main et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi "_Naomily_" ?

"Ma fille m'a demandé de faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination pour cette visite, alors j'ai pensé que…" hésita-t-il en regardant son panneau. "Vous savez, Naomi et Emily… Naomily ! C'est la contraction des deux quoi !"

Je ris lorsque je vis à quel point il avait du mal à expliquer son jeu de mots. Il était plutôt touchant à vrai dire.

Après cela, on se retrouva assez rapidement en route pour la visite et Emily ne put s'empêcher d'engager la conversation avec lui. Elle lui demanda d'abord des nouvelles d'Adele, et ils engendrèrent leur conversation sur notre rencontre avec elle, ainsi que quelques anecdotes sur la brunette.

On s'arrêta au sommet d'une colline qui donnait sur les montagnes environnantes. Kieran mêla alors à son récit, faits historiques et petites histoires familiales, ce qui nous permit de nous imaginer à quoi ressemblait ce coin en hiver. Il y avait un petit ruisseau qui coulait à quelques mètres de nous, et Emily n'avait pu s'empêcher de nous éclabousser tous les deux.

Il nous emmena aussi au bord de la mer (impossible de s'y baigner, car elle était glacée !) et la vue était imprenable. Sans arrêter son récit, Kieran s'empara de quelques galets pour les projeter dans l'eau, tentant de faire des ricochets, mais en vain. Il nous décrit les différentes sortes d'animaux (peu nombreux) présents à la fois dans la mer, mais aussi les prairies de Kerry. Cet endroit devait effectivement être agréable à vivre et je pense qu'Emily serait d'accord avec moi pour revenir ici encore une fois au moins. La visite toucha rapidement à sa fin et Kieran nous invita toutes les deux à manger chez lui; ce qui nous permettrait à la fois de revoir Adele, mais aussi de goûter à quelques spécialités irlandaises cuisinées par sa fille.

* * *

On fut reçu chaleureusement chez les MacFoeinaiugh, car Adele mourrait d'envie de nous revoir. Elle nous avoua qu'elle était un peu débordée, car Kieran ne l'avait prévenue qu'on viendrait que quelques minutes auparavant. On se relaxa donc dans le salon tandis qu'Emily décida d'aller aider Adele en cuisine.

"Vous êtes déjà allé en Angleterre ?" demandai-je en me positionnant confortablement dans le fauteuil et en acceptant volontiers la cigarette qu'il m'avait tendu.

"Oui." commença-t-il en allumant la sienne. "J'y ai habité pendant plusieurs années à vrai dire. Dix ans à Londres et cinq ans à Bristol."

"C'est de là qu'on vient à vrai dire."

"Vraiment ? C'est une ville charmante; c'est là que j'ai rencontré la mère d'Adele. Irlandaise d'origine elle aussi, on a fini par retourner au pays quelques années plus tard et puis… Adele est née."

"Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais… Votre femme…"

"Est morte." répondit-il.

"Excusez-moi, je… Je ne voulais pas-"

"Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, quand Adele n'était encore qu'une gosse. Mais c'est du passé tout ça, il faut aller de l'avant… Même si des fois, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle… Je suis difficile à vivre, il faut dire !"

Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre ma compassion, même si je savais très bien que la compassion, il en avait sûrement déjà assez eu. Je n'aimais pas non plus qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort lorsque je parlais de mon père, je me contentai alors de changer subtilement de sujet en lui demandant le métier qu'il avait exercé en Angleterre.

"Crois-le ou non, j'ai enseigné la politique dans un collège londonien, puis quand je me suis aperçu que ce n'était vraiment pas ma vocation, je me suis mis à défendre les causes qui me tenaient à coeur, en général pour la paix dans le monde et toutes ces conneries…"

Je laissai encore échapper un rire et pris une autre bouffée de cigarette, lorsque je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Reconnaissant instantanément Emily, je levai la tête et rencontrai ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. Elle embrassa ma joue avant d'annoncer que le dîner était servi.

Je savourai mon saumon fumé (une recette apparemment originaire d'Irlande) tout en discutant politique avec Kieran. Il était vraiment très intéressant et passionné dans ses propos. Dans une autre vie, ma mère serait tombé raide dingue de lui. Et si…-

"Vous devriez venir quelques jours en Angleterre !" proposa Emily.

"Ah oui, excellente idée !" ajoutai-je.

"C'est-à-dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment les moyens…" répondit Kieran.

"Papa, on n'a pas pris de vacances cet été, et j'ai économisé assez d'argent pour qu'on puisse se payer l'aller-retour."

"Euh-"

"Papa !" protesta-t-elle encore.

"On pourrait vous héberger quelques jours aussi, si vous le souhaitez." surenchérit Emily.

"On n'aimerait pas déranger-"

"Vous ne dérangerez pas du tout !" le coupai-je. "Notre maison est assez grande pour vous accueillir, et si vous supportez les bavardages nocturnes de ma femme, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème."

Emily répondit par une légère tape sur mon épaule, tandis que Kieran et Adele riaient doucement.

"Cette proposition mérite réflexion." dit Kieran.

"Ça veut dire oui." chuchota Adele en ne s'adressant qu'à nous.

"Bien," commença l'homme après un léger silence. "qui veut une bière ?"

* * *

On avait passé encore quelques jours avec eux, car Emily semblait apprécier la présence d'Adele et je devais dire que je m'entendais très bien avec Kieran. On passait presque toutes nos soirées dans un pub très sympa de la région; il y avait un thème différent tous les soirs, et la soirée karaoké avait été de loin notre préférée. Emily avait à présent sur son téléphone une vidéo d'Adele et moi chantant "_Singing in the rain_", et j'avais la nette impression qu'elle n'était pas prête de la supprimer. Apparemment, on avait tous fini bourrés ce soir-là et les photos qu'elle avait pris valaient le déplacement.

On avait décidé de passer les trois derniers jours seules, non pas parce qu'on en avait soudainement assez de les voir (au contraire, je me demandais même comment il allait être possible de revenir en Angleterre sans qu'ils nous manquent atrocement), mais plus parce qu'Emily comme moi avions besoin de nous retrouver juste à deux, car une lune de miel servait à ça, après tout !

On avait passé presque une journée entière dans la suite de l'hôtel, incapable de retirer nos mains l'une de l'autre. Ce marathon du sexe avait été assez épuisant (mais je ne m'en plains pas !) et on avait toutes les deux bien besoin d'une véritable nuit de sommeil. On passa donc le dernier soir à simplement dormir, chacune enveloppée dans l'étreinte de l'autre, rêvant au magnifique futur qui nous attendait.

* * *

**A/N: laissez-moi vos commentaires et dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? :)**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Retour au bercail

**A/N: Merci à Naomily-fan, themaoko et skins pour leurs commentaires encourageants :) Voici la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : ****Emily.** - Retour au bercail.

La route de l'aéroport à chez nous avait été bien trop courte pour rattraper notre manque de sommeil. On avait dû se réveiller très tôt ce matin pour prendre l'avion et aucune de nous deux n'avait été capable de dormir pendant le vol.

Naomi ouvrit la porte de la maison et on fût accueillies par une banderole de bienvenue ainsi que la majorité de nos proches, à savoir mes parents et mon frère, Katie et Cook, Freddie et Effy, JJ et Lara, Pandora et Thomas, et même Gina était présente.

On n'avait pas pu échapper à leurs embrassades, et même Naomi et ma mère avaient échangé une brève étreinte. J'étais ravie de voir que tous les couples qu'on avait laissé il y a de ça une semaine se retrouvaient aujourd'hui avec nous, plus soudés que jamais.

* * *

Gina avait insisté pour préparer le dîner ce soir. Il faut dire que sans elle, Naomi et moi étions tellement fatiguée qu'on serait probablement allées se coucher sans manger.

On lui raconta notre périple jour par jour, et je m'étonnais de voir à quel point Gina semblait vouloir en savoir plus sur Kieran, posant diverses questions sur son âge, son physique, sur Adele aussi,… Lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'ils viendraient certainement nous rendre visite prochainement, elle se montra très enthousiaste.

Alors que je montrais à Gina la centaine de photos qu'on avait prises là-bas (c'était d'ailleurs étonnant que je n'en avais pas plus), mon attention se focalisa sur Naomi, qui était en train de dormir profondément, la tête posée sur ses deux bras croisés; et je passai une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour rendre son sommeil plus doux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'allais à mon tour sombrer dans un profond sommeil, mon portable vibra, et Naomi se réveilla en sursaut et grommela. Gina continuait de scruter les photos de l'appareil tandis que j'appuyai sur la touche "ouvrir" pour lire le message.

**Naomily, j'espère que votre retour en Angleterre s'est bien passé. On a trouvé des billets d'avion pour vous rejoindre le mois prochain. :) Adele. xx**

C'était devenu une habitude pour Kieran et Adele de nous appeler _Naomily_ pour s'adresser à nous deux. J'avais trouvé le surnom incroyablement mignon, tandis que Naomi trouvait ça quelque peu ridicule, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle disait ça uniquement pour énerver Kieran.

Lorsque je finis de lui répondre, la blonde tira doucement la manche de mon pull pour me faire signe qu'elle était fatiguée (sans blague !). Gina insista pour s'occuper de la vaisselle, ce qui nous permit de regagner plus vite notre chambre.

Je remarquai qu'on allait passer notre première nuit en tant que couple marié dans notre propre lit. Et même si on était toutes les deux à moitié endormies, chacune avait parvenu à gentiment caresser l'autre de façon sensuelle, comme on avait toujours l'habitude de le faire.

"Bonne nuit, Em…" murmura-t-elle dans mon cou.

"Bonne nuit, Naoms."

Ses mains restaient enveloppées autour de mon thorax, tandis que les miennes les recouvraient pour la retenir au plus près de moi. Et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

* * *

C'était aujourd'hui qu'Adele et Kieran devaient arriver. Gina et moi avions eu toutes les peines du monde pour réveiller Naomi après la soirée arrosée passée chez Cook et Katie. Elle avait bu un nombre incalculable de shots de téquila pour fêter son embauche dans un nouveau film qui commencerait début de l'année prochaine.

Je me retrouvais donc debout à côté de mon zombie de femme, à attendre nos deux amis. Des personnes commençaient à sortir par les portes principales, et je crois que l'odeur de leur chien avait provoqué une nouvelle envie de vomir chez Naomi (c'était la troisième fois qu'elle allait aux toilettes en une heure).

Lorsqu'elle me vit, Adele accourut vers moi, les bras ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle me prit dans son étreinte avec forces et j'eus du mal à ne pas m'effondrer par terre. Kieran me serra la main avec un sourire amical.

"Naomi n'est pas là ?" s'empressa de demander Adele.

"Euh, si… Elle-"

"NAOMI !" s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers la blonde qui sortait justement des toilettes.

Je vis Adele la serrer dans ses bras avec la même force que tout à l'heure et Naomi lutter contre ses nausées.

"T'as pas l'air bien." dit-elle.

La blonde grommela et regagna à nouveau les toilettes et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Adele sourit et haussa les épaules, puis me rejoint.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" demanda Kieran.

"Elle voulait tester sa résistance à l'alcool, hier soir…" répondis-je.

"Oh." dirent-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

Après que Naomi soit enfin sortie et se sente mieux, on a pu reprendre la direction de la maison. J'entendais Adele sur la banquette arrière s'émerveiller en découvrant la ville et son père grommeler à chaque fois qu'elle s'exclamait dans ses oreilles. Il fallait avouer que les rues de Londres étaient particulièrement sympathiques pendant cette période de l'année. Bien sûr, elles le seront encore plus dans quelques mois, mais pour l'heure, je pouvais comprendre son enthousiasme.

J'ouvris la porte et instantanément, Naomi se précipita à l'intérieur en prenant la direction des toilettes. On entra tous les trois en riant et à peine eus-je le temps de fermer la porte, Gina se retrouva debout dans le hall d'entrée. Si Naomi avait été là, elle aurait probablement lancer à sa mère un regard exaspéré, mais je me contentai de faire les présentations.

La blonde les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, et Kieran afficha un sourire plus que satisfait. Je ne pouvais pas l'affirmer avec certitude, mais j'aurais juré voir dans leurs yeux quelque chose s'allumer; un quelque chose avait changé subitement dans leur visage au moment où leurs yeux se sont croisés.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer _enfin_." dit Kieran en embrassant la main de Gina.

"Oh pitié !" s'exclama Naomi en fermant la porte des toilettes. "Je vais encore avoir la gerbe si vous continuez comme ça…"

Je vis Gina rougir et Kieran se racler la gorge nerveusement. Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis emboîtai le pas pour montrer leur chambre à nos deux invités.

Pour fêter leur arrivée, on avait jugé bon d'aller au restaurant ce soir, puis aller dans un bar pour qu'Adele rencontre le reste de la bande. Kieran semblait grandement accepter la présence de Gina à sa droite; ils discutaient environnement depuis une bonne demie-heure déjà et Naomi se retrouvait partagée entre leur conversation et celle que j'avais avec la brune. Je lui décrivais chacun de nos amis, pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle les rencontrera plus tard dans la soirée.

"Donc…" commença Adele. "Panda, c'est la blonde qui parle bizarrement. Thomas est son petit ami et il vient d'Afrique. Freddie, ton meilleur pote, est marié avec…"

"Effy." l'aidai-je.

"Oui, Effy. Une fille mystérieuse, mais très gentille. Ta soeur s'appelle Katie et elle sort avec, euh, Cook. Il risque de faire des remarques sexistes sur mon physique, mais il ne faut pas que j'en tienne compte… Quant à JJ et Lara, ce sont les deux plus normaux du groupe, et ils sont adorables."

"Je suis vraiment étonnée." avouai-je. "Tu as tout retenu, c'est impressionnant, je dois dire…"

Adele me sourit timidement et je vis Naomi sortir son téléphone et se retourner vers moi en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras pour capter mon attention.

"Bébé, Maxxie ne vient pas ce soir, finalement, mais Sid sera présente. Avec du retard…"

Je souris et me retournai vers Adele, qui avait baissé le regard lorsque Naomi avait mentionné le prénom de Sidney. Je l'avais prévenue qu'on avait quelqu'un à lui présenter, et puisque Naomi lui en avait déjà parlé, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

On quitta le restaurant peu de temps après le dessert, laissant Kieran et Gina seuls à la table. J'avais la nette impression que l'un comme l'autre apprécierait cette soirée tout autant que nous.

* * *

C'était Cook qui avait choisi l'adresse du rendez-vous et aucune de nous ne connaissait cet endroit; il nous avait assuré qu'on passerait un bon moment, et même si j'avais entendu Katie protester au téléphone, je lui faisais confiance.

On entra dans ce qui semblait être un pub. L'odeur de cigarette était nauséabonde et la musique était de très mauvais goût, mais nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que d'entrer retrouver nos amis, déjà tous assis autour d'une table. Cook semblait déjà avoir bu quelques verres de téquila avant notre arrivée étant donné qu'il était sur une estrade en train de chanter dans le micro le karaoké d'une chanson que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître. Katie et Effy prenaient des photos tandis que les autres avaient allumé leur briquet et le levaient dans les airs, comme si Cook était en train de chanter un slow connu. (Je m'aperçus d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un slow connu : "_With or without you_" de U2.) Naomi rit derrière moi et me prit par la main pour m'entraîner vers nos amis, suivies de près par Adele, restée muette jusque là.

"Emilio-man !" s'exclama Cook durant l'interlude séparant le couplet et le refrain. "Naomikins !"

Il marqua une pause, tout en tapant le rythme de la musique avec son pied, et regarda attentivement Adele.

"Et… Jolie brunette !" ajouta-t-il.

J'étouffai un rire et je vis Adele rougir. Freddie nous fit signe de les rejoindre; et on emboîta le pas vers eux. Naomi s'assit à côté d'Effy en saluant tout le monde d'un signe de la main et je présentai notre invitée à mes amis.

"Tout le monde, voici Adele. Adele, voici Katie, "commençai-je en les pointant du doigt. "Effy, Freddie, Thomas, Pandora, Lara, JJ… Et le débile qui chante sur scène, c'est Cook-"

"Mon petit ami !" dit fièrement ma soeur.

Adele acquiesça avec un sourire timide, et Katie lui fit de la place pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elles engagèrent rapidement la conversation; le plus souvent, Katie lui posait des questions et Adele y répondait le plus naturellement du monde.

J'étais assise sur les genoux de Naomi quand Cook vint enfin s'assoir à notre table, un plateau rempli de shots de téquila dans les mains. Lorsqu'il le posa au milieu de nous, je sentis Naomi frissonner en-dessous de moi. Elle soupira bruyamment et enfouit sa tête dans mon dos, contre mon omoplate. Cook servit un verre à chacun (je me retrouvai donc avec deux shots au lieux d'un) et se présenta ensuite à Adele.

"Je m'appelle Cook, ravi de te rencontrer. Tu es…?"

Et comme avec le reste de la bande, Adele fit la discussion avec notre ami; elle s'était parfaitement intégrée parmi nous et j'espérais que cette bonne entente continuerait encore longtemps.

* * *

**A/N: vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ? :)**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Une nuit arrosée

**A/N: petit retard désolée, week-end pour le moins agité on va dire... ;) Avant-dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie avant d'entamer la troisième (et dernière :'C)** **Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :** **Naomi.** - Une nuit arrosée.

Une heure à peine après être arrivées, je remarquai que presque tous mes amis étaient complètement bourrés. Cook chantait depuis plus de trois-quart d'heure sur l'estrade tandis que Katie et Effy dansaient ensemble (si on pouvait appeler ça "danser") et ma petite amie entretenait une discussion sans aucun sens avec Freddie et Pandora; JJ, Thomas et Lara avaient trouvé un jeu de cartes et jouaient à un jeu que j'ignorais (en fait, je me demandais s'il existait réellement ou si c'était simplement un prétexte pour boire). Étant donné que je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool, j'étais entièrement sobre et Adele qui sirotait doucement son Mojito semblait presque aussi sobre que moi. Cette fille avait une résistance à l'alcool que j'avais sous-estimée.

Au moment où j'allais engager une conversation avec elle, quelqu'un vint se poster juste derrière Adele; la reconnaissant instantanément, je la saluai :

"Sid, salut !" dis-je avec un sourire.

Adele vira au blanc et écarquilla les yeux. C'était adorable de la voir si gênée. Après que Sid ait salué tous nos amis, la brunette se retourna enfin vers Adele.

"Excuse-moi, je crois qu'on ne se connaît pas…"

"Je m'appelle Adele." dit l'autre brune en se levant de son siège.

"Enchantée Adele. Moi c'est Sidney." répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

De toute évidence, les deux femmes s'étaient regardées bien trop longtemps, car Katie se racla bruyamment la gorge et étouffa un rire lorsqu'elle vit à quel point les deux se sentaient gênées.

À presque minuit, je reçus un sms de ma mère m'avertissant de ne pas rentrer avant quatre heure du matin. Quoi ?! Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi voudrait-elle que je… Oh. Je vois. Elle a fini par tomber sous le charme de l'irlandais finalement ! Ça ne m'étonnait absolument pas. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était un scénario probable; c'était même un scénario que j'espérais voir se réaliser. Mais jamais je ne l'avouerai. J'espère que je n'étais pas en train de me faire des idées et qu'ils s'entendaient effectivement bien (voire plus, d'après ce que ce sms sous-entendait), car Kieran était quelqu'un de profondément bon (malgré quelques défauts insupportables). Je ne le connaissais que très peu, mais l'appréciais déjà tellement que l'inclure dans ma vie était une possibilité tout à fait réjouissante. Oh Naomi, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu fais des plans d'avenir avec un mec avec qui tu n'es même pas sûre que ta mère va coucher. Sérieusement !

La douce main de ma petite amie me ramena à la réalité. Elle caressait l'intérieure de ma cuisse, envoyant de multiples sensations agréables dans tout mon corps. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je vis que sa pupille était complètement noire. J'avais l'habitude de voir ce regard, et pourtant, je ne m'en lassais pas; et je ne m'en lasserai sûrement jamais.

Elle était probablement ivre à cet instant, mais cela m'importait peu. Emily sobre ou saoule était tout aussi adorable et tout aussi sexy. Je profitai de son égarement passager pour déposer un doux baiser dans sa nuque, que j'éternisai volontairement. Elle frissonna et laissa échapper un petit rire. Sa main, précédemment posée sur ma cuisse, vint trouver refuge sous ma chemise et elle caressa mes côtes à travers le tissu de mon débardeur. Je la pris dans mes bras et respirai l'odeur intoxicante de sa chevelure soyeuse tandis qu'elle embrassait intensément mon cou.

"Il va falloir qu'on rentre si tu ne veux pas choquer Katie à vie." susurra-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Elle en mordit ensuite légèrement le lobe, et je ne pus contenir un gémissement assez bruyant. Katie soupira un "Oooooh !" exaspéré et je ris. J'embrassai sa chevelure rouge-vif et me levai. Emily fit de même et je dus la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre sur la table.

On salua la bande et je remarquai qu'Adele et Sidney semblaient apprécier chacune la compagnie de l'autre. Elles étaient certainement dans une conversation assez banale mais chacune donnait l'impression d'être absorbée par chaque mot énoncé par l'autre. Sidney était, comme à son habitude, très tactile et n'hésitait pas à poser volontairement sa main sur l'avant-bras de la brune.

Emily me poussa légèrement hors de notre cercle d'amis, apparemment pressée qu'on rentre à la maison. Merde. On ne pouvait techniquement pas rentrer chez nous, après la mise en garde de ma mère. Et je n'avais aucune envie de voir ou même d'entendre ses ébats amoureux.

"Em, il va falloir qu'on trouve un autre endroit où dormir ce soir." affirmai-je en ouvrant la porte du bar.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

"Ma mère et Kieran ont décidé de faire plus que connaissance finalement."

"Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que- Oh !"

Sa bouche formait à présent un magnifique "O" et elle était absolument adorable quand elle était choquée. Elle commença à gesticuler sur place et regarda nerveusement nos mains jointes.

"Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Bah j'avais envie que… Enfin, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on… Dans notre lit."

Oh mon Dieu, tuez-moi maintenant.

"Je sais bébé, mais c'est la première fois depuis des années que ma mère trouve quelqu'un avec qui… Passer du temps. Je n'ai pas envie de la priver de ça. En plus j'avais comme l'impression qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien… Sans oublier le fait que tu es complètement arrachée."

"Je le suis pas !" protesta-t-elle de manière enfantine.

Je levai un sourcil et elle voulut me frapper à l'épaule, mais rata lamentablement sa cible, manquant presque de tomber sur le sol encore une fois.

"Tu as raison," admis-je en la soutenant pour qu'elle évite de perdre encore l'équilibre. "tu es tout à fait sobre."

"J'aurais pu dire la même chose de toi hier soir."

"Tu l'as fait."

Elle rit légèrement et se blottit contre moi. Je déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux et la serrai plus fort contre moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?" demanda-t-elle. "Dormir à l'hôtel ?"

"C'est une éventualité, oui."

"J'ai encore les clefs de l'appart' que je partageais avec Katie sinon…"

"Em, même si tu sais que j'adore Cook et Katie, je ne suis pas encore prête à les entendre gémir toute la nuit…"

"Je crois qu'on peut toujours les battre à ce petit jeu-là." rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"Oui, c'est vrai." répondis-je en riant. "Mais je préfère l'idée de passer la nuit à l'hôtel si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Pas du tout. Tant que ça me donne l'occasion de pouvoir toucher ma femme comme bon me semble, je suis pour."

Je souris et emboîtai le pas vers la voiture. À peine avais-je mis le contact, Emily commença à se ruer sur moi, sa main fermement agripper à mon entre-jambe, léchant tendrement mon cou.

"Em, tu vas nous faire avoir un accident si tu continues."

"Ça vaut le coup." dit-elle en continuant ses mouvements.

Je pris sa main et la remis en place, la poussant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise correctement à sa place. Elle soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse, m'obligeant à rire.

On s'arrêta dans un hôtel réputé de la ville. À peine étais-je sortie de mon véhicule, trois filles munies d'appareils-photos vinrent m'accoster, me suppliant de prendre une photo avec elles. J'acceptai et posai avec chacune d'entre elles, mais leur joie ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'Emily s'interposa et me tira par le bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandai-je en la suivant, amusée.

"J'aime pas quand quelqu'un te drague."

"Em !" m'exclamai-je. "Elles avaient quinze ans, maximum, et je ne pense pas que c'était dans leurs intentions de me _draguer_ !"

"Tu rigoles, tu as vu comment la petite blonde te regardait ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel en étouffant un rire et la pris par la taille en direction de l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Il restait encore une dernière chambre de libre (Dieu merci !); je payai d'avance notre nuit et on regagna l'ascenseur au pas de course. À les portes s'étaient-elles refermées, Emily projeta ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'obligeant à m'appuyer contre le miroir derrière moi. Elle plaça ensuite des baisers sensuels le long de mon cou, m'obligeant à gémir bruyamment. Alors même que les portes venaient de se rouvrir, Emily garda ses lèvres fermement plantées dans ma chair; il y aura sûrement des marques demain, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

J'ouvris la porte avec une Emily très charnelle accrochée à mon bras gauche. Je ne savais pas exactement si elle essayait de m'exciter ou si elle se tenait simplement à moi pour éviter de s'écraser sur le sol.

"Laisse-moi juste utiliser la salle de bain d'abord." déclarai-je lorsqu'elle me bondit à nouveau dessus.

"Je t'attendrai dans notre nid d'amour, _mon amour_."

Je me contentai de lui sourire en hochant la tête, puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour laver toutes les odeurs de mon corps et me re-pomponner. Je savais que c'était ridicule, car Emily m'avait répété un grand nombre de fois qu'avec ou sans maquillage, je restais tout aussi belle à ses yeux; mais malgré tout, j'aimais être maquillée pour elle et mettre le parfum qu'elle appréciait tant imbiber mon corps.

Je regagnai notre chambre un quart d'heure plus tard; et alors que j'espérai trouver une Emily dénudée sur le lit, je la trouvais allongée sur le ventre, la tête sur le côté, endormie depuis ce qui semblait être un bon moment déjà. L'alcool ne la réussissait pas plus que moi en fin de compte !

Je me couchai à ses côtés, en la retournant légèrement pour qu'elle puisse se blottir contre moi. Elle expira fortement et prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de commencer à ronfler doucement. Même son ronflement était adorable…

* * *

Je sentis quelque chose chatouiller ma joue et un souffle chaud caresser mon visage. Alors que mon corps commençait petit à petit à se réveiller, mes mains trouvèrent leur motricité et se retrouvèrent rapidement enveloppées autour des formes exquises de ma femme. Je caressai tendrement son dos et elle se mit ensuite à embrasser mes lèvres, tendrement.

"Bonjour." dis-je en baillant.

"Bonjour." répondit-elle.

J'ouvris ensuite les yeux et me rendis compte qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée et ne semblait pas fatiguée. Qui aurait cru qu'elle s'était prise une cuite hier soir ?

"Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hm hmmm…" répondis-je en traçant les formes de son corps du bout des doigts. "Et toi ?"

"Oui…" murmura-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur mon torse. "Même si je dois avouer que j'étais un peu perturbée en me réveillant."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôtel, chérie."

"Je sais."

"Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?" me moquai-je.

"Euuuh…"

Ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller alors que je fus entraînée dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.

* * *

**A/N: besoin de vos avis ! :)**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**A/N: hé voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie ! La troisième partie sera mise en ligne très prochainement :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : ****Emily** - Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

On avait opté pour un copieux petit déjeuner au lit pour profiter encore un peu de la chambre d'hôtel. Comme d'habitude, j'avais l'impression de manger pour deux, ce qui faisait toujours autant rire Naomi.

Une fois avoir terminé, j'étais complètement calée et m'allongeai sur le dos. Elle fit pareil et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Sans dire un mot, on se laissa transporter par la chanson "Chasing Cars" de Snow Patrol qui passait à la radio.

C'était merveilleux quand même, de savoir que sur tout l'univers j'avais trouvé la seule personne au monde qui me complétait aussi parfaitement. C'était merveilleux de savoir que je l'aimais d'un amour presque impossible; et c'était encore plus merveilleux de savoir qu'elle m'aimait en retour.

_If I lay here… If I just lay here…_

_Would you lie with me ? And just forget the world ?_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old._

_Show me a garden, that's burning into life._

_All that I am, all that I ever was,_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

_I don't where, confused about how as well,_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

_If I lay here… If I just lay here…_

_Would you stay with me ? And just forget the world ?_

* * *

"Maman !" s'exclama la blonde. "Épargne-moi les détails, je t'en prie !"

Gina rit de plus belle et retourna doucement à sa lecture. Du coin de l'oeil, je la vis souvent jeter des brefs regards en direction de Kieran, assit sur le canapé devant la télé. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils allaient s'entendre. Gina était d'une gentillesse incroyable et je lui souhaitais vraiment de trouver la personne qui la rendrait heureuse. Et j'avais l'impression que Kieran était cette personne. Du moins, je l'espérais.

"Naomily ?" demanda-t-il. "Vous savez où est passée ma fille ?"

"Elle a dormi chez une amie…" répondis-je, gênée.

"Oh." dit-il simplement, en retournant son attention vers l'écran.

Je relus le sms que m'avait envoyé Adele quelques heures plus tôt, car je me demandais ce qui s'était passé entre Sidney et elle la nuit dernière.

**J'ai passé la nuit chez Sid, je vous raconte plus tard… :P XXX**

Je tendis ensuite le téléphone à Naomi pour qu'elle examine le message, et elle échoua à essayer de se retenir de rire. Gina leva les yeux et nous lança un regard suspect.

"_Naomily_ alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais." répondit Naomi. "Tu sais… Naomi et Emily…"

"C'est touchant…" se moqua Gina, en prenant les joues de sa fille.

"Oh la ferme !" dit-elle en écartant sa main.

Je secouai la tête en souriant à la vue des deux se chamailler encore une fois pour rien du tout. C'était amusant de voir à quel point elles s'entendaient bien; leur relation était tellement belle que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ressemblerait nos relations avec notre enfant (nos enfants ?). On en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises, et je savais qu'elle voulait en avoir autant que moi. Bien sûr, on ne s'était pas attardées sur le sujet puisqu'on n'était pas encore réellement prêtes à en avoir; il y avait encore tellement de choses à faire et à découvrir ensemble, encore tellement de moments à passer avec elle, de sourires à partager et d'amour à lui transmettre…

* * *

Il était plus de dix-sept heure quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'était Adele, accompagnée de Sidney. Les deux avaient un sourire stupide sur leur visage et je ne pouvais contrôler le mien. Je remarquai que les mains de mes deux amies étaient jointes; elles étaient donc bien plus proches qu'hier soir…

"Entrez ?" les invitai-je.

Adele m'offrit un sourire et passa le pas de la porte, mais la main de la brune la retint. Elle la regarda, perplexe.

"Tu ne viens pas ?" demanda Adele.

"Non…" dit-elle en soupirant. "J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire au boulot, mais je passe te chercher demain ?"

"Oui, demain c'est parfait."

"Bonne soirée."

Et chose inattendue, Sid se pencha vers Adele pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me sentais vraiment de trop dans cette scène, mais il était absolument inutile de quitter l'entrée maintenant… Elles se murmurèrent encore quelques mots l'une à l'autre, puis Sidney s'en alla, laissant Adele complètement béate. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant heureuse.

"Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, toi !" s'énerva-t-elle en riant.

"Comme quoi ?"

"Tu sais comment, Fitch."

"_Campbell_-Fitch." la corrigeai-je. "Mon plan a apparemment parfaitement fonctionné, j'ai bien le doit d'être satisfaite, non ?"

"Quel plan ?" demanda Naomi en débarquant de la cuisine.

"La plan _Adele-et-Sidney-s'envoient-en-l'air_." dis-je fièrement.

"On ne s'envoie _pas_ en l'air."

"Oh, et tu veux me faire croire ça, peut-être ?" la titillai-je.

"Oui." répondit-elle en commençant à monter les escaliers.

"Donc vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, à ne pas vous envoyer en l'air ?" s'enquit Naomi, essayant de la pousser à avouer.

"Oui, je vous dis !" s'énerva-t-elle en se retournant vers nous. "J'aime beaucoup Sidney. On veut prendre notre temps, c'est tout."

"Ça me rappelle quelqu'un." dis-je en me tournant vers Naomi.

"Hey !" s'exclama la blonde en me frappant l'avant-bras.

Adele continua de monter les marches et on la suivit en haut, impatientes d'entendre les détails d'hier soir.

"Bien," commençai-je. "si vous n'avez pas passé la nuit à baiser comme des bêtes-"

"C'était quoi ce bruit ?" demanda Adele.

Je m'interrompis et tout le monde se concentra sur le bruit qu'avait entendu Adele. Des cognements sourds résonnaient, et semblaient venir de la pièce au fond du couloir. On entendait aussi des… Des gémissements ! Oh mon Dieu, Gina et Kieran devaient certainement avoir remis le couvert. Encore. Adele nous regarda, perplexe, les yeux écarquillés.

"Dîtes-moi que mon père n'est pas dans cette chambre."

Je regardai soudain mes pieds et Naomi se racla la gorge en bégayant plusieurs "Euuuh" d'affilée.

"Oh non, c'est pas vrai…" soupira la brunette.

"Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre !" les défendis-je lamentablement.

"J'imagine. C'est arrivé hier soir ?"

On hocha toutes les deux la tête; les gémissement reprirent et Adele se figea à nouveau sur place en affichant un regard dégoûté. Puis elle mit ses deux mains sur ses oreilles en criant "Oh mon Dieu !" avant de regagner sa chambre et fermer la porte.

"Allez, viens, toi." dit Naomi en prenant ma main. "Je t'emmène dîner."

Pourquoi étais-tu obligée d'être aussi parfaite ?

* * *

Les deux semaines étaient passées si vite… On ne se rend jamais compte du temps qui passe lorsqu'on est avec les gens qu'on aime. On ne se rend pas compte à quel point il file quand on profite de chaque seconde, quand chaque moment est savouré comme s'il était le dernier.

Adele me serra dans ses bras si longtemps que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes depuis tout à l'heure et c'était très difficile de la voir comme ça. Gina elle aussi pleurait; mais contenait bien plus ses larmes. Kieran affichait une expression neutre, mais ses yeux larmoyant en disaient autrement. Enfin, il restait Sidney. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour contenir ses larmes, mais échoua au moment où Adele la prit dans ses bras.

Tout cela avait beau n'être qu'un au revoir, c'était tout aussi dur de les laisser partir. En deux semaines, je m'étonnais de voir à quel point les liens entre Gina et Kieran et entre Sidney et Adele s'étaient renforcés. Je ne pouvais pas dire avec certitude que cette romance durerait encore longtemps, car après tout, il allait s'agir d'une relation à distance, mais qui sait ?

Leur avion décolla et je pris Sid dans mes bras, pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Naomi tenait sa mère par l'épaule, tristement. Tout en caressant son dos, j'entendis la brune murmurer :

"Je crois que je l'aime, Em."

"Je sais." avouai-je.

Et je savais exactement de quoi elle parlait. Je savais qu'il en avait été de même pour moi avec Naomi. Ce genre de chose ne s'explique pas; c'est incontrôlable. Quand on commence à aimer une personne au point d'en tomber amoureux, c'est inexplicable. On ne sait pas exactement quand ça commence ni si ça s'arrêtera un jour. On espère simplement que cette sensation agréable dans notre poitrine y demeurera le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Trois mois avaient passé depuis que les Irlandais nous avaient rendu visite. Et les péripéties depuis s'étaient enchaînées. Adele m'avait appelé la semaine dernière pour me dire qu'elle comptait venir passer quelques temps en Angleterre. Et elle avait bien l'intention de rester plus longtemps que les fois précédentes cette fois. Elle était bien sûr revenue plusieurs fois entre-temps, mais c'était en général pour quelques jours, et aucune des deux ne trouvait cela suffisant.

Katie et Cook étaient partis passer une semaine en amoureux à Paris, et j'ai appris par téléphone qu'il avait demandé ma soeur en mariage. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, mais je ne me doutais pas que Cook aurait véritablement le courage de le faire si tôt. J'avais donc peu vu ma soeur depuis. Elle était certainement en train de préparer les plans pour leur mariage, sans compter le marathon du sexe dans lequel ils s'étaient certainement entraînés.

Naomi, elle, avait eu une proposition pour jouer le rôle principal dans le nouveau film de Steven Spielberg, dont le tournage devrait débuter dans plus d'un an. Alors qu'elle gagnait de plus en plus de célébrité, les journalistes et paparazzis se faisaient de moins en moins insupportables, dans le sens où on pouvait se balader dans la rue sans risquer de se faire accoster par une horde de photographes. Pour ma part, j'avais enfin trouvé un job intéressant pour l'un des magasines les plus connus d'Angleterre.

On menait une vie tellement agréable qu'il m'arrivait parfois de me demander si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tel était le cas, j'espérais ne jamais me réveiller. Cette vie était bien trop belle pour ne pas la vivre en entier.

J'ouvris ma boîte mail pour consulter les messages presque quotidiens de Pandora; elle et Thomas étaient partis faire le tour du monde avec Effy et Freddie pendant un an. J'avais même fait un dossier avec toutes leurs photos de voyage; c'était probablement quelque chose que j'aurais aimé expérimenté avec Naomi, mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander de se retirer de la scène pendant un an.

Et à vrai dire, qu'importe le pays dans lequel on voyagerait ou combien de temps on y resterait, tant que sa main restera emboîtée dans la mienne, le reste aura peu d'importance.

* * *

**A/N: comme d'habitude, laissez vos commentaires :)**

**La troisième partie est maintenant en ligne et s'intitule "Plus profond que l'océan" :)**


End file.
